


There Must Be More To This

by Nergizka



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cesspool of Cliches, Fluff, Height difference, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Size Kink, crackish, happy endings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nergizka/pseuds/Nergizka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чарльз Френсис Ксавье был сиротой и человеком, верившим во второй шанс. Он стал социальным работником, чтобы помогать нуждающимся в помощи. Он был счастлив, и жизнь у него была прекрасная. Ну, во всяком случае, он не жаловался.<br/>Эрик Леншерр был генеральным директором компании, которую он создал сам, потом и кровью. Он не нуждался в любви и вовсе не думал влюбляться.<br/>Они встретились дождливой ночью после нападения хулигана, которое приняло плохой поворот.Любовь приходит внезапно,  именно тогда, когда ее совсем не ожидаешь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1: Эти старые мятежные времена.

**Author's Note:**

> Чарльз Ксавье, не выдержавший насилия, убегает из дома и живет на улице, пока его не забирает соцработник Мойра - служащий, изучающий условия жизни неблагополучных семей и лиц, нуждающихся в материальной или психологической помощи. Повзрослев, Чарльз тоже следует по стопам Мойры, и у него появляется своя приобретенная семья, состоящая из самых разных детей. Каким-то образом Чарльз спасает жизнь Эрику Леншерру. Эрик пытается отплатить ему (деньгами), но Чарльз отказывается. Он не хочет, чтобы Эрик чувствовал себя обязанным. К тому же, Чарльз сделал бы это для любого, так как это его обязанность как человека, потому что считает это правильным. Пораженный этим молодым человеком, Эрик начинает ухаживать за Чарльзом. А в конце он становится лучше, направляя свои деньги и влияние на добрые дела.

  


Чарльз слегка дрожал от холода. На нем старая рубашка и джинсы, которые никак не спасали его от холода. Чарльз двигался как можно больше, чтобы не чувствовать холода, а стоял конец зимы. Он жил на улице с тринадцати лет, и этот год ничем не отличался. Слава Богу, хоть не было дождя. И это уже хорошо.

 

Как же он хотел сейчас оказаться в общественной библиотеке, окруженный книгами – старыми и новыми. Чувствовать тепло, исходящее от стен, слышать шепот людей, читающих, листающих книги, ищущих знания в глубинах слов. Одно плохо - библиотека закрывалась рано, и Чарльз не мог взять так понравившиеся ему книги с собой.

 

Чарльз засунул закоченевшие пальцы в карманы и выудил оттуда зажигалку и пачку сигарет. Он зажег одну и вдохнул ядовито-сладкий никотин. На какое-то мгновение это его согрело. Дым сигареты танцевал в ночном воздухе, и Чарльз смотрел, как он поднимался все выше и выше, пока не растворился в воздухе. Маленький оранжевый огонь его сигареты был еле заметен в этом городе теней. Чарльз бесцельно брел по улицам, ему некуда было идти.

 

Если подумать, возможно, улицы и были его домом. Он знал каждую улочку, каждый закоулок. Размышляя об этом, он докурил. Сигарета упала и затухла. Чарльзу показалось, что в этом жесте было что-то символическое. Или у него просто было плохое настроение.

 

Пронзительный вопль разрезал ночной воздух.

 

Чарльз почувствовал прилив адреналина, сердце забилось быстрее, и он ринулся туда, откуда доносились крики.

 

Удивительно, как быстро может бежать человек, учитывая то, что в последний раз он ел два дня назад. Адреналин и в самом деле забавная штука. В течение нескольких минут, может даже и секунд, Чарльз оказался у тупика.

 

Женщина, прижавшись спиной к кирпичной стене, была окружена группой молодых людей. Несмотря на численное превосходство мужчин, женщина не поддавалась страху. На левой стороне ее лица красовался синяк. Наверное, она закричала, когда ее ударили.

 

Ярость закипела в Чарльзе, и он взял с земли первое попавшееся под руку, что  могло послужить оружием. И этим оказалась труба с метр длиной и холодная на ощупь. Он сильно сжал ее в руке и подошел ближе. Даже сейчас, в этой опасной для нее ситуации,  женщина не плакала и не молила отпустить ее. На самом деле, она, казалось, спокойно разговаривала с ними, пытаясь договориться. Чарльз не мог не восхититься такой смелостью.

 

Конечно же, ее слова не имели для мужчин никакого значения. Один из них протянул к ней руку, женщина попыталась защититься, ударив в ответ. Она была сильной, но против четырех мужчин совершенно беспомощной, уязвимой и беззащитной.

 

Уязвима. Так же, как и он, давным-давно.

 

\- Не трогайте ее.

 

Его слова прозвучали как-то мягко, но они прорезали воздух, и их зловещее значение было так же ясно, как множество шрамов на его теле.

 

Хулиганы, несомненно, захихикали, и обернулись к нему со злыми ухмылками на лицах. Честно говоря, Чарльз знал, что меньше ростом и не так крепко сложен. Но это не означало, что он был слаб.

 

Один из мужчин громко засмеялся. Судя по всему, он был главой банды, он был крупнее всех остальных.

 

\- Кем ты себя возомнил, засранец? – грубо спросил он. – Рыцарем в сияющих доспехах?

 

Он подошел ближе, и Чарльз резко вздохнул.

 

Засмеялись и другие, отвлекаясь от напуганной женщины. Но это был страх не за себя, а за Чарльза. На какое-то мгновение он почувствовал, что и за него кто-то беспокоится, даже если это временно. Как только главарь подошел совсем близко, Чарльз со всей силы ударил его по голове. Мужчина потерял сознание и рухнул на землю.

 

И с этого все и началось.

 

Остальные тут же кинулись на него. Посыпались ругательства и удары. Чарльзу удалось избежать многих из них, но все же ему немало досталось. Холод и адреналин приглушили боль. И эти побои были ничто по сравнению с теми, что ему пришлось перенести в детстве.

 

Чарльз размахнулся трубой и врезал кому-то по ребрам. Потом он услышал хруст сломанного носа, и еще один мужчина упал на землю. Осталось двое. Ребра, ноги, нижняя часть спины и верхняя часть туловища – вот куда нужно было целиться. От ударов по ним не умирают. Он и целился туда, но не слишком хорошо – не хотел никого убивать. Было бы легче, будь он бессердечным социопатом.

 

В мгновение ока они все лежали на земле, больше не в состоянии драться. Труба, которую он держал в руках, упала с громким лязгом. Остались только он и женщина. Теперь он мог лучше рассмотреть ее. Она была одета в деловой черный пиджак и узкую юбку. Ее каштановые волосы были откинуты назад. Она прямо смотрела на него, но он видел сострадание в глубине ее карих глаз.

 

Чарльз заметил кучу светлых папок у ее ног и все понял. Женщина была социальным работником.

 

\- Ты в порядке? – спросила она, подбежав к нему.

 

Она положила руки ему на плечи, и он, вздрогнув, резко отстранился, отталкивая ее. И лишь потом увидел, как трясутся его собственные руки. Наверное, адреналин покидает его тело.

 

\- Боже, - шепчет он, прежде чем упасть.

 

\- Я позвоню в больницу.

 

Брюнетка поймала его, поддержав, подвела к стене, и он соскользнул по ней вниз, жалобно простонав.

 

\- Я в порядке, - сказал он ей, отталкивая от себя.

 

Но женщина еще крепче схватилась за него.

 

\- Тебе нужно уходить, пока они не пришли в себя.

 

\- Нет, Чарльз, я не могу уйти без тебя.

 

Чарльз насторожился, услышав свое имя, и внимательно посмотрел на нее.

 

\- Откуда вы знаете, кто я? – осторожно спросил он.

 

\- Я искала тебя.

 

Чарльз криво усмехнулся.

 

\- Простите, мисс, но мне скоро 18. Кажется, уже поздно регистрироваться.

 

Женщина покачала головой и тепло улыбнулась.

 

\- Никогда не поздно. Каждый имеет право на второй шанс. И я здесь, чтобы дать тебе твой.

 

Некоторое время он осознавал услышанное. Надежда затеплилась в его душе, но он попытался подавить ее и запереть глубоко внутри. Да, надежда была опасной вещью, и нередко над ним шутила.

 

\- Почему я должен вам доверять?

 

Он не хотел, чтобы его голос звучал так жалко.

 

\- Потому что тебе больше нечего терять. Но сейчас не стоит думать об этом. Нам нужно отвести тебя в больницу.

 

\- У меня нет денег…

 

\- Неважно.

 

Она помогла ему встать и поддержала за талию.

 

\- Давай же, Чарльз. Еще один шаг, и еще один.

 

Чарльз вздрогнул. К нему очень давно никто не прикасался. Всегда ли люди бывают такие… теплые? Он еле сдерживал слезы.

 

\- Могу ли я узнать ваше имя? – спросил он.

 

\- Мойра. Меня зовут Мойра.


	2. Два клише встречаются дождливой ночью.

\- Новый сердцеед делового мира, Эрик Леншерр, безжалостно сводит с ума всех мужчин и женщин, - читала Эмма Фрост в каком-то журнале.

\- Довольно красивый генеральный директор поднялся как феникс из пепла и построил компанию «Эйзенхардт» своими кровью и потом…

\- Прекрати, Эмма, - проворчал Эрик, бросив строгий взгляд на своего пресс-агента, чтобы заставить замолчать, но безуспешно.                                      

Она сидела на коричневом кожаном диване в его кабинете во всем белом: от низкого декольте до обуви на высоком каблуке. Разрез ее прямой белой юбки поднимался слишком высоко, когда она двигалась, и почти ничего не скрывал. Длинные светлые волосы хорошо сочетались ее небесно-голубые глаза и тонкую комплекцию. Нет, Эрика не интересовало то, как она выглядела или одевалась. Главное то, что она выполняла свою работу. К тому же, они были друзьями… к сожалению.

Эмма вскинула бровь, ее полные губы изогнулись в хитрой улыбке.

\- Да ладно, Эрик. Я же тебя дразню.

\- Ты знаешь, как я терпеть не могу желтую прессу, - сказал Эрик, ища в ящиках своего стола степлер.

\- Если бы ты давал интервью как нужно, то они бы не несли такую чушь. Это же смешно! Они сделали из тебя несчастного героя с золотым сердцем.

\- Какая разница? Если бы я сам давал интервью, то они написали бы какой я козел, и никто бы не обратился к моим услугам.

\- В любом случае, от мужчин и женщин у тебя нет отбоя.

Эрик остановился.

\- О чем это ты?

Эмма залилась громким смехом.

\- Дорогой, каждый хочет плохого парня, который был бы нежен только с ним. 

Эрик еле сдержался, чтобы не покачать головой.

\- Это глупо, - сказал Эрик, снова начав искать этот чертов степлер. И куда же он подевался?

\- Сердцу не прикажешь, - сказала Эмма.

С идеальной грацией Эмма поднялась с дивана и подошла к нему. Ее белая одежда создавала сильный контраст с красным и коричневыми цветами его кабинета. Аж глаза болели, когда приходилось смотреть на нее.

\- И ты, мой дорогой Эрик, и есть тот самый «плохой парень».

Она открыла ящик стола, и прямо посередине лежал степлер. И кажется, лежал давно.

Эрик мог только предположить, что она колдунья ( _ведьма_ ). Одно он знал точно – онастерва. Озвучивать это он, разумеется, вовсе не собирался. Она без сомнения убила бы его и помолола бы его кости, чтоб потом испечь хлеб. Эрик взял степлер и зашил предложение, над которым работал вот уже 6 долгих месяцев.

\- У меня есть дела и поважнее. Например, такие, как это сотрудничество со «Старк Индастрис» и «Хоулетт Инк».

Блондинка присела на край его громоздкого дубового стола. Ее юбка опасно поднялась.

\- Не волнуйся, сладкий. Мы сокрушим Шоу… К тому же, дела могут пойти еще легче, если ты применишь свои приемы «плохого парня» и прогнешься.

Эрик сперва не нашелся, что сказать. Он несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, прежде чем сказать.

\- Во-первых, я не их тип. И даже если они геи. Во-вторых, я никогда ни под кого не прогнусь. И, в-третьих, как вышло, что мы с тобой еще друзья?

Эмма снова рассмеялась, ее глаза светились весельем, улыбка была теплой. Только с самыми близкими друзьями она опускала свои ледяные барьеры, чтобы обнажить нечто более… человечное. У нее было лишь два друга и один младший брат, которыми она действительно дорожила.

\- Потому что я нужна тебе. Ты знал, на что идешь, когда мы впервые с тобой встретились. Ты вырыл себе яму сам, Леншерр.

\- И как же я об этом сожалею.

Она еще шире улыбнулась и посмотрела на часы.

\- Конечно, продолжай убеждать себя в этом, можешь даже поплакать. Между тем, мне пора. У меня ужин с Кристианом.

Она соскользнула со стола, взяла свой белый чемодан и направилась к двери.

\- Ты мой пресс-агент! – закричал Эрик ей вслед. – Ты должна быть здесь по одному моему звонку.

\- Пусть Азазель побудет твоей маленькой сучкой в мое отсутствие.

И сказав это, она покинула кабинет. Стук ее каблуков слышался все отдаленнее, пока наконец не стих.

Эрик позволил себе слегка улыбнуться и вернулся к работе. Он провел еще несколько часов за бумагами и, подняв голову, осознал, что уже почти час ночи. Черт.

Встав из-за стола, он потянулся, от души захрустев костями. В животе у него заурчало. Когда же в последний раз он ел? Вспомнились утренние кофе и булочка… и это все. Так нельзя. Если бы мама была жива до сих пор, она бы задала ему сейчас.

Эрик посмотрел на кольцо. Это было обычное кольцо – толстая сталь с черным ободком. На внутренней стороне кольца выгравированы слова: «Все будет хорошо». Это был подарок от мамы на его шестнадцатилетие. Он ни разу его не снимал и с нежностью носил. Ну, хватит себя жалеть и вспоминать прошлое. Нужно идти домой, поесть, выспаться и, проснувшись, быть готовым к следующему дню.

Он надел пиджак, небрежно кинул несколько документов в дипломат, положил туда же лэптоп ( _ноутбук_ ) и вышел. В здании почти никого не было, лишь в нескольких кабинет все еще горел свет. Его шаги гулко раздавались в пустом коридоре. Короткий звук приехавшего лифта казался намного громче, чем всегда. И уже спустя 5 минут Эрик очутился в вестибюле, воспользовался пропуском и вышел на улицу.

В Нью-Йорке не стоило обзаводиться машиной. Нет, парковочное место у него, несомненно, было. Вот только пробки в городе сплошь и рядом. Обычно он брал такси или лимузин. Но не рассчитывал, что в такое время сможет поймать такси или дождаться лимузина, слишком глупо. Эрик поднял вверх воротник пиджака, защищаясь от холодного ночного ветра, и торопливо направился домой пешком. 

Спустя 20 минут он выяснил, что за ним идут. Как же это достало!

Эрик резко повернулся. Сегодня точно не его день.

\- Отвали.

Перед ним стоял паренек, какой-то облезлый подросток, ему не было и восемнадцати. Его грязная толстовка и джинсы знавали лучшие времена. Парень дрожал, и Эрик был уверен, что не от холода. Судорожные движения выдавали в нем наркомана.

И из всех ночей для ограбления… нужно было выбрать именно эту. 

Парень смотрел на него - мешки под глазами, впалые щеки. Трясущимися руками он достал кухонный нож.

\- От-отдавай деньги. Живо!

Мысленно матерясь, Эрик засунул руку в карман, чтобы достать бумажник. У него должны быть несколько сотен. И лучше уж отдать бедняге немного денег, чем строить из себя героя и бороться с ним. И где же бумажник? Черт. Наверное, он забыл его в офисе.

\- Слушай, - произнес Эрик, осторожно отступая. – У меня нет сейчас с собой денег.

На лице наркомана мелькнул шок, зрачки расширились.

\- Как это НЕТ? – завопил он искаженным от злобы голосом. – Ясно, что ты богач, и ты вышел из того здания! Я видел!

\- И я оставил свой бумажник в том здании, - ответил Эрик, уже готовый к любой его реакции.

Взгляд наркомана забегал. Он принялся жевать нижнюю губу, пытаясь сообразить, что делать дальше.

\- Тогда… тогда отдай дипломат!

\- Я не могу его отдать. Там нет ничего ценного.

Один лэптоп. Только этого парню знать не нужно.

\- Что? Почему? – застонал наркоман.

Его голос звучал так жалостно, будто он готов был заплакать.

Эрик снова отступил назад.

\- Потому что там важные документы.

\- Они чего-нибудь да стоят! Если они так для тебя важны, то стоят немалых денег! 

\- Там нет нич…

\- ОТДАЙ МНЕ!

С зажатым в руке ножом парень бросился вперед. Эрик выставил дипломат для защиты. В ход пошел нож, разрезавший на дипломате кожу, и Эрик отбросил его в угол. Нож полетел туда же, и теперь они остались один на один. Дыхание у него сбилось, когда он оказался пригвожденным к земле. Для наркомана парень оказался на удивление силен. Или во всем виновато действие наркотиков.

Они оба упали на землю – Эрик принял удар спиной. И взвыл, почувствовав хруст. Это очень нехорошо. В определенный момент Эрик схватился с ним, пытаясь оттолкнуть, но резкая боль в груди остановила его. Ему почти удалось одолеть грабителя,  он уже хотел врезать, но гаденыш неуловимым движением вырвался, опрокинув Эрика.

Перед тем, как потерять сознание, он услышал очередной жуткий хруст.

_______________________

Плюс в том, чтобы быть беспризорником есть, и это – наличие различных вариантов коротких путей и лазеек в городе. Очень полезно, особенно в такое время.

В одной руке Чарльз держал две тяжелые сетки с банками собачьей еды, а в другой – зонт. Шел сильный дождь, и вся его обувь уже промокла. Ужасно неудобно, но терпимо.

Чарльз обернулся на скулеж шедшего рядом добермана.

\- Прости, Магнито. Это не моя вина. Поверить не могу, что ребята забыли про твою еду. Ну как, в самом-то деле…

Пес гавкнул, выражая понимание.

\- Слава Богу, магазин был открыт. Я уж не знал, куда мог бы еще отправиться за твоей едой, - улыбнулся он ему. – Несладко голодать, не так ли, малыш?

В юности он часто голодал, и не пожелал бы такого ни одному живому существу.

 Дальнейший путь они провели в уютном молчании, Чарльз напевал что-то себе под нос. Он гадал, спят ли сейчас ребята. Им давно пора, но вряд ли они улеглись. Ну, впрочем, он  ведь тоже был подростком. До тех пор, пока они не хулиганят и не увлекаются наркотиками, все в порядке.

 Магнито остановился и навострил уши, тревожно замотав хвостом.

 Чарльз тоже замер, прикусив нижнюю губу, и взглянул на пса.

\- Что такое, малыш?

Пес залаял и сорвался с места. Чарльзу пришлось последовать за ним. На этот раз они остановились на какой-то уединенной улочке, где Магнито снова подал голос.

Чарльз пытался осмотреться, но это было тяжело в полнейшей темноте. Рядом ни одного фонаря.

\- Магнито, да что же с тобой происходит сего… О Боже, - выдохнул он.

Сетки с едой и зонт выпали из рук, когда он бросился к лежавшему на земле человеку.

Первым делом перевернул его на спину и проверил пульс. Пульс есть, слава Богу. Затем Чарльз обыскал карманы мужчины в поисках удостоверения личности, но ничего не нашел. Ладно, что дальше? Он подытожил: неопознанный мужчина в дорогом костюме, промокший насквозь, лежит без сознания на земле глубокой ночью. Определенно, он бандит. Кто еще может быть на улице в такое время? Ну… Кроме тех, кто вышел за едой для собаки. Сейчас нужно было решить, что делать.

Каждый заслуживает второй шанс.

Чарльз вытащил свой телефон и нажал кнопку быстрого вызова. Послышался гудок, второй.

\- Гхм… А-але? – ответил сонный голос.

\- Алекс, мне нужна твоя помощь.

\- Все в порядке? Ты в порядке? – более бодрым, встревоженным голосом спросил Алекс.

\- Да, со мной все хорошо. Только нужна твоя помощь. Ты можешь меня подобрать?

Чарльз услышал, как что-то упало, потом зашуршало. Кажется, Алекс одевался.

\- Алекс, потише, а то ты всех разбудишь.

\- Ты где?

Чарльз назвал улицу и затих.

\- Будет лучше, если и Хэнк придет… и принесите аптечку.

 - Чувак, во что ты ввязался?

 - Алекс.

 - Ладно, ладно, - проворчал тот. – Скоро будем. Пожалуйста, не вляпайся в еще большее дерьмо. Увидимся.

 Чарльз спрятал телефон и вновь взглянул на еще не пришедшего в сознание мужчину. Дождь все не прекращался.

 - Думаю, нам придется перебраться в более сухое место…

___________________

Когда Эрик очнулся, он заметил две вещи. Во-первых, голова и ребра дико болели. Во-вторых, ужасная жажда. С огромным трудом им была предпринята попытка перевернуться, но боль оказалась настолько сильной, что он громко застонал.

В ту же секунду кто-то появился рядом. Теплые руки нежно подняли его голову, и Эрик почувствовал, как ко рту поднесли чашку. Жадно выпив воды, он вздохнул с облегчением, чувствуя, как она смягчила горло.

 Чашку убрали, а его голову так же осторожно уложили на подушку.

 - Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил мягкий мужской голос с глубоким британским акцентом.

 - Дерьмово, - прохрипел Эрик, открывая глаза.

 Возможно, это боль затуманила разум, но никогда раньше он не видел таких синих глаз. Они были яркие, практически светились. Просто потрясающие. Потом он увидел эти губы – такие полные и идеальные, что даже Эмма бы позавидовала. Может, он на небесах, и перед ним стоит ангел? Нет, он же не сделал ничего такого, чтобы заслужить рай. Так что…

 Эти губы изогнулись в улыбке.

\- Неудивительно, учитывая твои раны. Подожди, я принесу еще обезболивающего.

 И отошел. Было слышно, как открывался шкаф. Вернулся.

 - Они помогут. Скорее всего, потянет в сон, но ты же не против? Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

 Эрик принял от него таблетки и выпил. Когда он снова попытался заговорить, голос звучал отчетливее. Сильнее.

 - Кто ты?

 - Меня зовут Чарльз. Просто Чарльз.

 Эрик удобно расположился в постели и улыбнулся.

 - Британский акцент и никакой фамилии. Слишком стереотипно, не считаешь?

 Чарльз усмехнулся.

 - И это говорит мне человек без имени, который был найден на улице под проливным дождем.

 - Думаю, мы квиты. Я Эрик, Эрик Леншерр.

 Он почувствовал, как веки тяжелеют. Ему показалось, что он проспал большую часть своей жизни и не смог восстановить силы. Наверное, это таблетки. Как не вовремя. Поговорить бы еще с Чарльзом.

 Послышался звук придвигаемого к кровати стула, значит, Чарльз сел рядом с ним. Странно, но это успокаивало. Боль начала отступать, и ненавистный сон затмил его мысли. Кажется, он сказал это вслух, потому что уловил, как тихо усмехнулся Чарльз. Господи, какой же приятный смех.

 - Все хорошо, Эрик. Спи спокойно, я буду здесь всю ночь.

 - Ты что, мой ангел-хранитель?

 - Этой ночью – да. Засыпай, Эрик.

 - Ты слишком часто произносишь мое имя.

 Это было последнее из того, что он помнил, прежде чем упасть в сладкие объятия сна.

 Чарльз просидел у постели Эрика намного дольше, чем следовало бы. Он вышел в гостиную, где сидела Рейвен. Тусклый свет освещал ее и Магнито, который лежал на коленях.

 Увидев его, она прошипела:

 - Чарльз! Какого черта?

 Тот плюхнулся на диван с невинном видом.

 - Что?

 - Ты впускаешь незнакомца в наш дом. А если он серийный убийца?

 - Я уверен, что Эрик не серийный убийца, - пожал плечами Чарльз. – И даже если бы оказался им, он так накачан лекарствами, что не смог бы даже муху убить. Кстати, тебе давно пора было быть в постели.

 Рейвен застонала в отчаянии.

 - Я уже взрослая, чтоб отправляться спать в такое время, и ТЫ слишком сильно о нем беспокоишься. Если он убьет меня, то я буду преследовать тебя всю твою жизнь.

 Почувствовав негатив Рейвен, Магнито спрыгнул с ее коленей и переметнулся в безопасное место, в руки Чарльза.

 Он рассеянно почесал пса за ухом, тот довольно заскулил.

 - Только знай, что если рассержусь, то не Эрик тебя прикончит, а я. Просто предупредил.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, Чарльз.

 Рейвен лениво растянулась на диване. Светлые локоны красиво обрамляли милое личико.

 - Эрик, так? Хорошее имя. И такое сексуальное.

 Пауза.

 - Минуту назад ты назвала его серийным убийцей, а сейчас восхищаешься его сексуальным именем? – спросил Чарльз.

 - Да, так и есть.

 К сожалению, Рейвен была права. Эрик действительно был красив, даже несмотря на раны и изнеможение. Он весь такой высокий, статный, хорошо сложен, не говоря уже о его мужественном подбородке и голосе. Глубоком бархатном голосе, в котором слышался едва заметный немецкий акцент, он такой же темный и приятный, как и самый лучший кофе на свете. И у него огромный член. Надо признаться, Чарльз заметил это украдкой, когда они с Хэнком его раздевали. Хотя нет, не совсем украдкой. Чарльз просто уставился, почти разинув рот. Мог бы и просто бросить взгляд, если бы он не был таким огромным. Какие приличия, когда перед глазами ТАКОЕ. Жаль, что Эрик связан с преступностью... Не стоит втягивать семью, тем более всем и так пришлось несладко.

Чарльз понял, что долго молчит и неловко кашлянул.

 - А… а где остальные?

 Рейвен усмехнулась так, будто знала, о чем он думал.

 - Джин и Скотт уже давно спят… А Хэнк и Алекс, наверное, трахаются.

 Чарльз предупреждающе приподнял бровь. Ему никогда не нравилась такая прямолинейность Рейвен.

 - Ну что? Да ладно! Они притащили домой человека, который был на волосок от смерти от тяжелого ранения. И не вовлекли во все это ни полицию, ни скорую. Ты представляешь, как у них зашкаливал адреналин – самый мощный афродизиак?   

 Чарльз только улыбнулся. В такие моменты он вспоминал, как взял Рейвен под свою опеку. Он всегда хотел маленькую сестренку. Тогда ей было 11, и некому было ее любить и заботиться о ней. У нее не было ни дома, ни пищи. Рейвен напоминала ему маленького раненого детеныша животного. Они оба нуждались в ком-то. Идеально подошли друг другу. Рейвен осветила его жизнь. Все остальные тоже были поддержкой и опорой друг другу, постоянно. Такой и должна быть семья.

 - Рейвен, тебе пора спать.

 - Хорошо, - Рейвен поднялась и скрестила руки на груди. – Смотри, будь осторожен, ладно?

 - Спокойной ночи, Рейвен.

 - Пусть тебя не искусают клопы, - сказала она и ушла в спальню, которую делила с Джин.

 Чарльз еще немного посидел в гостиной. Потом он взял книгу и отправился в комнату, где спал Эрик. Ночь будет долгой, но за книгой «Искупление» она пройдет быстрее.

Магнито, его верный пес, последовал за ним.


	3. Свет за хаосом

 Она шагнула назад, одной рукой закрывая за собой дверь.

 - Выходи, когда будешь готов! – Донеслось из коридора.

 Вскоре ее шаги затихли.

 Эрик снова сел на кровать, обхватив голову. Он застонал. Во что он ввязался? И где Чарльз?

 Прошло 15 минут, а ему удалось натянуть только трусы и спортивные брюки. Майка была слишком мала, поэтому он решил просто ее не надевать и выйти так. Хотя и брюки оказались коротковаты и тесноваты - обтягивали бедра и лодыжки. Но это лучше, чем ничего. С легким чувством опасения он вышел из комнаты в коридор.

 Зайдя в гостиную, он учуял приятный запах жареного мяса и овощей. И услышал женский голос. С проснувшимся аппетитом Эрик вошел в кухню. Он прислонился к дверному проему, наблюдая открывшуюся ему картину.

 Та самая блондинка стояла за столом и резала огурец. На ней был передник с изображениями кексиков и клубники. Маленькая девочка, лет восьми, с сосредоточенным видом резала помидоры. Это выглядело мило, как в книжках и в фильмах с типичным хеппи-эндом.

 На полу у стола лежал доберман. Увидев Эрика, он навострил уши, но все же остался лежать. А глаза следили за Эриком внимательно и тревожно.

 Блондинка засмеялась.

 - Джин, не стоит так сосредоточенно-аккуратно их резать. Всем плевать, они не должны быть идеальными.

 - Но так они будут выглядеть красивее, - ответила девочка, сдунув с лица прядь рыжих волос.

 - Все равно все попадет в желудок. Но как только закончим салат, ты пойдешь и будешь делать домашку, ладно?

 - Но это скучно, - надула губы Джин.

 - Такова жизнь, сестренка, мы должны делать фигню, которая нам не нравится.

 - Хорошо.

 И в этот момент в желудке Эрика заурчало. Когда в последний раз он ел?.. И кстати, какой сегодня день?

 Они обе замерли, прежде чем обернуться к нему. На мгновение Эрик увидел страх в их глазах, но он быстро исчез.

 Блондинка улыбнулась ему.

 - Эрик! Рада тебя видеть, - сказала она так будто совсем недавно ничего и не произошло. – Думаю, ты голоден.

 И до того, как Эрик успел что-либо сказать, блондинка провела его в гостиную и усадила на диван.

 - Кстати, меня зовут Рейвен, - сказала она.

 Ее синие глаза темнее, чем у Эммы, но без того сияния, которое было во взгляде Чарльза

 - Эрик, - ответил он.

 - Да, да. Я знаю, мы знаем. Я сейчас, принесу тебе что-нибудь поесть.

 И вышла. Она напомнила ему птичку, которая прыгает с ветки на ветку и не задерживается подолгу на одном месте.

 Послышался стук кастрюль и сковородок, и через 10 минут Рейвен вернулась с подносом с тарелкой куриного супа, сэндвичами и стаканом сока.

 Эрик все это время тихо сидел, даже не включая телевизор. Он никогда еще не ощущал себя настолько слабым.

 - Могу ли я узнать, где Чарльз?

 Рейвен доверительно улыбнулась.

 - Он на работе, но будет дома где-то через час. Как раз к ужину, который ты тоже будешь есть. А суп и остальное для того, чтобы ты не оставался голодным.

 - Спасибо.

 - На здоровье. Если хочешь, включи телевизор.

 Рейвен протянула ему пульт и снова ушла на кухню.

 Эрик включил телевизор только для фона, пока он ел суп и сэндвичи. Попивая сок, он глупо улыбнулся. Годами не ел суп и сэндвичи. До сегодняшнего дня он и не думал, что скучал по этому. Не зная, что делать дальше, Эрик просто поднялся и отнес поднос на кухню. Рейвен все еще готовила, а Джин сидела за столом. Там были книги, в руках она держала карандаш и, склонив голову, делала домашнее задание.

 Когда он вошел, Рейвен обернулась, а Джин подняла голову. Снова в их глазах прочиталось легкое опасение, но оно сразу же исчезло.

 - Не стоит себя так утруждать, - сказала Рейвен, вырывая у него из рук поднос. – Если с тобой что-то случится при мне, то Чарльз потом мне все уши прожужжит.

 Эрик нахмурился. Рейвен была очень… раздражительной девушкой. Слава Богу, что дороги Эммы и Рейвен никогда не пересекутся… Этобылобыкатастрофой.

 - Тебе помочь?

 - Нет. Но если хочешь, то можешь помочь Джин с ее домашкой.

 Он пожал плечами - это же несложно – и сел напротив Джин.

 - Эммм. Тебе нужна моя помощь?

 Джин взглянула на него своими зелеными, как изумруд, глазами и, прикусив нижнюю губу, застенчиво произнесла:

 - Да, пожалуйста, мистер Эрик.

 - И в чем тебе помочь? – спросил он, склонившись над ее бумагами, ожидая увидеть  задания по математике, но вместо этого увидел большой лист бумаги.

 - Вы не поможете мне раскрасить письма? – Джин протянула ему несколько цветных карандашей и фломастеров. – Спасибо, мистер Эрик.

 Эрик взял красный фломастер и улыбнулся. Девочка была очень вежлива, несмотря на ее возраст.

 - Ты можешь звать меня Эриком.

 Джин застенчиво улыбнулась и кивнула.

 Настала уютная тишина. Только было слышно, как Рейвен хлопотала на кухне. Эрик и Джин раскрашивали огромные листы.

 Завибрировал телефон.

 - Извини, - сказала Джин, прежде чем достать телефон из вороха раскрашенных бумаг. Она посмотрела на экран, а потом сказала:

 - Рейвен, Алекс спрашивает, нужно ли что-то купить на ужин?

 - Хлеб.

 - Сейчас напишу.

 Отослав сообщение, Джин положила телефон на стол.

 Лично Эрику показалось, что для нее рановато иметь такие технологии в собственности, но что тут можно было сказать.

 - Хороший телефон. Твой?

 - Чарльз достал его для меня, - улыбаясь, кивнула Джин. И сунула ему телефон прямо под нос, демонстрируя заставку. – Видишь? Это Феникс!

 - Очень мило, - согласился он. – Но пора за домашку. 

Чем младше ребенок, тем лучше и легче усваивает информацию.

 Джин вновь застенчиво улыбнулась.

 - Ой, - сказала она, вновь откинувшись на стул и продолжая раскрашивание. – Эрик?

 - Что?

 - Ты встречаешься с Чарльзом?

 Эрик растерялся. Он давно не общался с детьми, поэтому не знал. что ей ответить.

 Слава Богу, в разговор вмешалась Рейвен.

 - Эрик… друг Чарльза, а не его парень.

 - Но ему ведь нужен парень, - сказала Джин, взяв зеленый фломастер и продолжая дальше раскрашивать.

 Рейвен улыбнулась, хитро посмотрев на Эрика, и снова обратилась к Джин.

 - Согласна, Чарльзу нужен парень, только это не наше дело, верно?

 - Но всем кто-то нужен. Так сказала сегодня в школе мисс Ороро. – И подумав, воскликнула: – Эрик, а ты будешь парнем Чарльза?

 Эрик промолчал. Он смотрел на Джин в ступоре, держа в руках фломастер. Собранный снаружи, но внутри сердце колотилось. Он бы предпочел интервью со Старком и Хоулетом, чем это. И эти разговоры об обязательствах были ему не по душе.

 Рейвен нежно улыбнулась. Улыбка ее была грустной и наполненной сочувствием.

 - Джин, милая, все не так-то просто. Чарльз обязательно найдет себе «кого-то», когда он будет готов. Также и ты найдешь себе пару, когда вырастешь.

 - Как Алекс и Хэнк?

 - Да. Совсем как Алекс и Хэнк.

 Джин кивнула, довольная этим ответом.

\- Я хочу, чтобы Алекс и Хэнк уже поженились. Тогда я буду цветочницейна их свадьбе.

 Рейвен засмеялась, опершись руками на стул:

 - А может, я и сама хочу быть цветочницей?

\- Ни за что! – шутливо ответила Джин.

 Эрик наконец-то расслабился, тема переведена. Как же неловко находиться здесь. Дети и домашний уют точно не для него.

 Снова зазвонил телефон. Но в этот раз у Рейвен. Она молниеносно достала его.

 - Что? – вскрикнула она, а потом взглянула в сторону Эрика. – Да, он все еще жив. И его, оставшегося без пары, допрашивала Джин. Бедняга.

Человек на другом конце провода промолчал. Эрик понял, что это Чарльз. Джин прислонилась к Рейвен подслушать, о чем речь.

 - Он скоро коньки отбросит, если ты будешь ворчать, как старая карга.

 Снова пауза, и Рейвен продолжила более мягко.

 - Ага. Увидимся. Пока, - сказала она, нажав на отбой. Потом посмотрела на Эрика. – Это был Чарльз.

 - Я догадался.

 Рейвен открыла один из шкафчиков и достала оттуда таблетки. Она протянула их Эрику вместе со стаканом воды и села напротив.

 - Выпей. А если не выпьешь, и Чарльз это каким-то образом узнает, то он меня с ума сведет своим нескончаемым нытьем. И страдать буду не одна я – все остальные тоже.

 Джин рассмеялась.

 Эрик беспрекословно выпил. Как же изменчив этот мир – жесткому генеральному директору приказывают все девчушки. Хорошо еще Эмма не стала свидетельницей этой сцены.

 - Я могу позвонить? И адрес не подскажете?

 Мягко улыбаясь, Рейвен протянула ему свой мобильник.

 - У нас нет городского телефона, но можешь позвонить с моего.

Она взяла один из карандашей и, написав адрес на бумаге, протянула ему.

 - Можешь пройти в другую комнату, если разговор не для наших ушей.

 - Спасибо, - резко сказал он, взяв бумагу из ее рук, и встал со стула.

 Он медленно вернулся в комнату Чарльза. Схватившись за дверную ручку, замер. На двери не было замка. Обойдя и другие комнаты, он увидел, что ни на одной из дверей его нет. Это был как-то необычно и странно. Но дом ему не принадлежал, и он не имел права что-либо говорить. Они ему не семья, и, что бы там ни говорила Рейвен, Эрик не был другом Чарльза. Он же едва его знал.

Эрик сел на стул и набрал номер Эммы. Гудок, второй.

 - Алло.

 - Эмма.

 Эмма не удержалась от облегченного вздоха.

 - Эрик Леншерр. Рада слышать, что ты жив. Я уж подумала, что ты умер где-нибудь в подворотне.

 Мягкостью она не отличалась.

 - И ты не звонила в полицию?

 - Я думала об этом, но мне нужно было сходить к парикмахеру. Так что же произошло?

\- Меня ограбили.

Повисла тяжелая пауза, пока Эмма не разразилась смехом. 

\- Какая же ты сволочь, Эмма, - сказал Эрик.

А та лишь еще громче рассмеялась.

 - Милый, и что ты пытаешь сейчас сделать? Задеть мои чувства? Это так… мило с твоей стороны.

 Эрик сжал зубы.

 - Ладно, как это случилось?

 - Я решил пойти домой пешком, и тут на меня напали.

 - Теперь ты в порядке?

 - На мне повязки… Но да, в порядке. Обо мне позаботились. – Эрик застонал. – Этот паршивец спер мои ноут и телефон.

 - Можно восстановить. Я надеюсь, ты все сохранил?

\- Ни фига. Приезжай и забери меня отсюда.

 Он продиктовал ей адрес.

 - Насчет этого, я не могу.

 - Что?..

 - Мой ужин с Кристианом превратился в большой шоппинг. И поэтому сейчас мы в другом штате. Я смогу тебя забрать где-то… через день.

 - Какого черта, Эмма?

 Эрик старался держать себя в руках и не кричать.

 - Отлично! Тогда пусть Азазель приедет.

 - Он сейчас на конференции или что-то типа того.

 Здорово. И что же ему теперь делать?

 - Эмма, я…

 - Ты можешь там побыть немного?  И тебя, по-видимому, не пытают, не так ли? Ты что, у какой-то старушечки, которая показывает тебе фотографии ее бывших кошек?

 - Нет. Эти люди… нормальные. Относительно.

\- Вот и отлично. Я заберу тебя на днях. Будь хорошим мальчиком, не шали и… прогнись.

 Эрик практически услышал ее надменную ухмылку.

 - Клянусь Богом, Эмма, когда я вернусь, то…

 - Ах да. На работе скажу, что у тебя неожиданный отпуск. Пока, - сказала Эмма и повесила трубку, не дав Эрику даже договорить.

 Эрик, кипя от гнева, уставился на телефон Рейвен. Ему хотелось швырнуть им об стену, чтобы услышать звук ломающегося устройства. Но не мог этого сделать с чужой вещью. Даже одежда на нем не принадлежала ему. С нежностью он провел пальцем по кольцу и глубоко вздохнул. «Все хорошо». Пора возвращаться на кухню и смотреть «спектакль».

 Когда Эрик вошел, девушки были не одни. Еще двое парней и мальчик, не старше 10 лет.

 Один из ребят был высоким, с каштановыми волосами и карими глазами, спрятанными за тонкими стеклами очков. Худой и долговязый. Одет в белый халат,как из лаборатории, а в руках - стеклянная миска. Его движения были мягкими и осторожными. И сам он чем-то напоминал Эрику испуганного мышонка.

 Другой парень – голубоглазый блондин - был ниже ростом и хорошо сложен. Взгляд у него был жесткий. Эрик узнал этот взгляд – он и сам частенько так смотрел. Этот взгляд присущ тому, кто вел непростую жизнь.

 Мальчик сидел рядом с Джин и помогал ей с домашним заданием. Когда Эрик вошел, он и не обратил на него внимание, в отличие от остальных.

 - Зд-здравствуйте. Я Хэнк, - сказал высокий брюнет. Он положил свою ношу на стол и приподнял очки на носу. – Как вы себя чувствуете?

 - Это ты лечил меня? – спросил Эрик, не зная, благодарить его или вовсе промолчать. Ведь Хэнк почти ребенок.

 - Э… вы не возражаете пройти еще одно обследование? Вас действительно сильно ударили по голове.

 - Пусть проверит, Эрик, - сказала Рейвен, перемешивая кастрюлю с едой. – Хэнк – студент-медик, и это его профессия.

 - Было бы… неплохо, - ответил Эрик, чувствуя себя здесь не в своей тарелке.

 Ему не хватало его костюмов, власти, которую он имел, отворяя двери.

 - Отлично, - сказал Хэнк, засияв от счастья. – Я принесу аптечку.

 И сказав это, сразу же исчез. Если так и дальше пойдет, то в будущем он действительно станет хорошим врачом.

 Блондин все еще молчал, скрестив руки на груди и стоя близко к детям и Рейвен в защитной позе. И Эрик это оценил по достоинству.

 - Ну что? – грубо спросил блондин. – Что произошло ночью? Мы спасли твою задницу.

 Эрик едва удержался, чтобы не ответить в том же тоне. Но мать всегда ему говорила вести себя по-взрослому.

 - На меня напали.

\- Да неужели? – усмехнулся Алекс. – И что ты делал на улице ночью, умник?

 - Не твое дело.

 Раздражение читалось в его голубых глазах, и Эрик видел, что блондин может взорваться в любую минуту.

 - Что ты сказал? Ты привозим тебя к себе домой, а ты…

 - Тише, Алекс, - сказала Рейвен. – Это Чарльз решил привести его сюда, и кроме того, какая разница, что он делал ночью на улице?

 - Но Рейвен!

 - Тише, пока ты не напугал детей и не вывел из себя Магнито.

 Рейвен посмотрела на Эрика с извиняющейся улыбкой.

 - Алекс считает, что в отсутствие Чарльз, он главный мужчина в доме. Хотя на деле я единственная в брюках здесь. Чарльз скоро вернется, поэтому, Алекс, веди себя приличнее.

 Алекс вздохнул, выходя из образа крутого парня.

 - Рейвен… Перестань.

 Эрик снова не знал, куда себя деть. В этой семейке все такие ненормальные?

 Дверь распахнулась, и вернулся Хэнк с аптечкой в руках.

 - Вот и я.

 Он посмотрел на Алекса и Эрика, почувствовав, что между ними что-то произошло.

 - Алекс, я, кажется, забыл бинты. Ты не принесешь их мне?

 - Я не хочу оставлять вас…

 - Пожалуйста.

 Алекс нахмурился, но сдался. И перед уходом он бросил еще один угрожающий взгляд на Эрика.

 - Простите за него, - сказал Хэнк, застенчиво улыбаясь и проводя Эрика в гостиную. – Он считает себя… защитником.

 Эрик сел на диван, позволяя Хэнку размотать бинты.

 - Его можно понять.

 Хэнк сел напротив Эрика и достал из кармана фонарик.

 - Откройте глаза, - сказал он, светя немцу в лицо. – Знаю, это может показаться чудаковато, даже сумасшедшим домом.

 Эрик промолчал, делая, как ему было велено.

 - Я тоже иногда нервничаю, когда встречаю кого-то впервые.

 Хэнк убрал фонарик и начал разматывать бинты на голове Эрика.

 - Не волнуйтесь. Он привыкнет к вам.

 - Не думаю, что я задержусь здесь настолько долго, чтобы ко мне успели «привыкнуть». 

 - Я также говорил.

 Развязав бинты, Хэнк увидел, что все не так уж плохо. Да, ушибы и запекшаяся кровь, но ничего опасного.

 - Вы поправитесь, Эрик. Я также осмотрел ваши ребра и думаю, что если не будете утруждать себя, то поправитесь за 2-3 недели.

 - Спасибо.

 Блин. От двух до трех недель. Его рабочий график сильно пострадает. И все это из-за того, что он работал допоздна. Может он еще сможет выкроить себе время. И еще Эмма с Азазелем будут его постоянно подкалывать. Этот случай они наверняка давненько ждали.

 Алекс вернулся покрасневшим, будто бежал. Он отдал Хэнку бинты, тот принял их с благодарностью.

 И занялся головой Эрика.

 Блондин не отходил от Хэнка.

 - Чарльз сейчас придет. Я видел из окна, как он вошел в здание.

 Это привлекло внимание Эрика.

 - Чарльз? – спросил он, не сумев скрыть надежду в голосе. – И скоро он придет?

 - Ага, - ответил Алекс. – Какие-то проблемы?

 - Следи за языком, - сказал Эрик, сжав зубы. – Из-за него ты можешь нажить неприятности в будущем.

 - Учту, - усмехнулся тот.

 Воздух между ними накалился. Уже давно Эрика не выводил из себя… подросток. Хэнк быстренько обернулся к Алексу и что-то прошептал ему на ухо. И, как по волшебству, блондин сразу же успокоился.

 - Ребята! – позвала их Рейвен. – Идите помогать!

 - О Боже… когда же она заткнется, - сказал Алекс, уходя на кухню.

 - Я все слышала! – закричала Рейвен.

Хэнк и Эрик вздрогнули от ее крика.

\- Добро пожаловать во владения семьи Ксавье, - дружелюбно улыбнулся Хэнк прежде, чем уйти.

 И как же он здесь останется, подумал Эрик, горько вздохнув, и отправился обратно на кухню.

 Послышался приятный глубокий голос. Английский акцент прозвучал в кухне спокойной мелодией.

 Когда Эрик вошел, он был там. Тот, кто не оставил его на улице, и позаботился о нем, пока он спал.

 - Чарльз.

 - О, Эрик! – сказал Чарльз.

 Он обернулся к нему со счастливой улыбкой на лице, отразившейся в глазах и во всем его существе. На нем был черный в серую полоску костюм-тройка. Недорогой, понял Эрик, но идеально на нем сидящий. Жилет подчеркивал фигуру, брюки обхватывали бедра, и пиджак открывал ширину плеч… Он выглядел просто… аппетитно. Как секс на палочке.

Он был так же привлекателен, как и раньше, - эти губы были такими же пухлыми, а глаза такими же… голубыми. Медикаменты не обманули Эрика в прошлый раз.

 Эрику так и хотелось разорвать костюм и добраться до молочно-белой кожи. Целовать кроваво-красные губы, заняться любовью с ним, пока слезы удовольствия не покажутся на этих невероятных голубых глазах. Пока вся его белая кожа не покроется следами собственнических прикосновений.

 «Черт. Подумай о чем-то другом, эрекция сейчас не приведет к добру». Тем более, когда штаны так узки…

 - Эрик? – Чарльз подошел к нему, с беспокойством оглядев. – Ты в порядке?

 - Да, в полном, - улыбнулся он.

 Чарльз стоял так близко к нему, что значительная разнице в росте была видна сразу. Чарльз был на голову ниже. И это было очень… мило.

 Впервые в жизни сердце Эрика пропустило удар, и… в желудке заурчало.

 За что такое наказание?!    


	4. Искра, которая разожгла пламя

\- Эрик? – повторил Чарльз.

Только сейчас Эрик понял, как долго молчал.

\- Я в порядке, - резко сказал Эрик, делая шаг назад.

Брюнет облегченно вздохнул.

\- Друг мой, на мгновение мне показалось, что ты ушиб голову куда серьезнее, чем мы предполагали.

\- Наверно я должен поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты спас мне жизнь.

\- Не за что благодарить, - улыбнулся Чарльз.

Он окинул взглядом фигуру Эрика и покраснел.

\- Кажется, эта одежда тебе мала.

Он подошел к пакетам и сумкам, лежащим у двери, и вернулся с сеткой.

\- К счастью, я зашел в магазин. Думаю, это твой размер.

Эрик взял сетку и неловко улыбнулся.

\- Похоже, что да.

Тонкие руки коснулись его груди, подталкивая. Он слегка вздрогнул от прикосновения – руки Чарльза были на удивление холодными.

\- Иди в мою комнату и переоденься, а потом возвращайся ужинать с нами.

Рука Чарльза задержалась. Эрик первый разорвал прикосновение. Было удивительно, как прохладная ладонь Чарльза смогла разжечь такой огонь в его груди. Эрик двинулся в спальню, сильно сжимая в руках сетку. 

Серые брюки и черная водолазка прекрасно на нем сидели. Как же приятно носить то, что отлично на тебе смотрится. И впервые за время пребывания здесь Эрик почувствовал себя прилично одетым.

Он снова спустился вниз. В душе у него зародилось чувство, будто он тут уже давно, и все так знакомо: тепло этого дома, тихие голоса его жителей. Возможно, кто-то и может повысить голос, но причиной этого не станет гнев. Было удивительно, что столько домочадцев - и никаких фотографий. Эрик за все это время не увидел ни одной.

Он дошел до кухни и застыл в нерешительности. Все выглядели такими… счастливыми. Сидели или толпились у стола, заставленного блюдами. Рейвен все разговаривала. Ее голос был такой же энергичный, как и она сама. Остальные внимательно ее слушали, иногда вставляя свои комментарии. Войти к ним для Эрика казалось вторжением в чистую и светлую среду.

Чарльз заметил его первым. Эти голубые глаза были прекрасны, улыбка не сходила с лица.

\- Эрик! Присоединяйся.

\- Давай же! – поддержала Чарльза Рейвен.

Не обращая внимания на недобрый взгляд Алекса, Эрик вошел на кухню и сел между Рейвен и Чарльзом. Рейвен потрепала его по плечу, и Эрик обернулся к ней.

\- Расслабься, - сказала она, вновь касаясь его. – Мы же не съедим тебя.

Эрик взял нож и вилку и замер, не зная, с какого блюда начать.

\- Выглядит вкусно, Рейвен. Ты всегда готовишь?

\- Нет, мы готовим по очереди… кроме Чарльза. Чарльз нам весь дом сожжет, – сказала Рейвен, проткнув вилкой жареную картошку. – Ешьте, народ, ешьте.

\- Рейвен! – Повысил голос Чарльз, потом смущенно посмотрел на Эрика. – Я и сам неплохо готовлю.

\- О да, Чарльз, - усмехнулся Алекс, наполняя тарелку бобами. – Из-за тебя взорвалась микроволновка, а ты лишь хотел растопить шоколад.

\- Так классно! – сказала Джин, драматично взмахнув руками. – Почти супер-способность.

Она снова посмотрела на свою тарелку, когда увидела, что Хэнк кладет ей морковь.

\- Я не люблю морковь… - проворчала она.

\- А ты хочешь видеть даже в темноте? Тогда ешь морковку, - ответил Хэнк и положил морковь и на тарелку Алекса.

\- Слушайтесь будущего доктора, - сказал Чарльз, разрезав жареное мясо на равные куски и перекладывая их на тарелки.

\- А что, морковь действительно помогает видеть в темноте? – смущенно спросил темноволосый мальчик.

Алекс тепло улыбнулся. И Эрик впервые увидел на его лице такое выражение.

\- Конечно, Скотт. Хэнк ведь не может нам лгать.

\- Алекс и Скотт – братья, - тихо объяснил Чарльз.

И тут в присутствии двух взрослых мужчин начался настоящий балаган. Все начали говорить одновременно. Каждый хотел рассказать, что произошло с ним за день. Еда быстро наполняла тарелки, а кухню заполнили звуки смеха. Кровными родственниками оказались только Алекс и Скотт, но все здесь были одной дружной семьей.

Даже Магнито был счастлив. Он махал хвостиком и ел из миски. 

Эрик не знал, что делать. С одной стороны, он хотел наслаждаться этим, даже будучи всего лишь «гостем». А с другой стороны, он хотел уйти, оставить эту счастливую семью и не чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. Здесь он будто терял контроль. 

\- Мистер Эрик, - внезапно сказала Джин. – Как долго вы будете у нас оставаться? А можно, вы останетесь на совсем и станете помогать мне с домашними заданиями?

Мгновенно все обернулись в его сторону: от наивных детишек до приглядывающихся подростков. Эрик сейчас готов был очутиться на совещании со Старком и Хоулетом в нижнем белье над текущей лавой, окруженной со всех сторон хищными животными. Но только не здесь.

\- Гхм… Ну, мои коллеги…

\- Ой… - прервал его Чарльз, рассматривая пустые тарелки сидящих за столом. – Кажется, мы закончили ужинать. А как насчет десерта?

Чарльз встал из-за стола.

\- Не смей дотрагиваться до торта, Чарльз! 

Рейвен резко выскочила из-за стола, чтобы спасти десерт.

\- Без обид, Чарльз, но в прошлый раз ты уронил пирог, - поддержал Рейвен Алекс.

\- И еще один торт, - одновременно сказали Джин и Скотт.

\- И пудинг, - добавил Хэнк, поправляя очки.

Он бросил взгляд на Чарльза и Эрика, прежде чем последовать за Алексом.

Джин и Скотт не хотели отставать от остальных и отправились следом.

Впервые за весь вечер Чарльз и Эрик остались одни. Эрик, воспользовавшись возможностью, положил руку на тонкое плечо Чарльза и заметил, что тот немного напрягся, а затем вновь расслабился.

\- Спасибо, Чарльз, за твою доброту. За то, что…

Чарльз улыбнулся.

\- Не стоит, друг мой. Каждому порой нужна помощь.

Он отвел свои голубые глаза, чуть смутившись.

\- И… я не настолько неуклюжий. Честно.

Эрик ухмыльнулся во все тридцать два зуба.

\- Чарльз, проблемы сами находят тебя.

Чарльз удивленно взглянул на него и засмеялся. Его смех был от души, такой легкий и заразительный, что бабочки в животе Эрика заметались, словно пытаясь вырваться наружу.

Народ вернулся на кухню, и за ними шла Рейвен, осторожно неся торт.

\- Ладно, ребята! В очередь! А клубнику только за деньги! 

Веселый гам поднялся вновь, но в этот раз Эрику было уже проще присоединиться к нему.  
______________________

Десерт смели в мгновение ока. Все были довольны – еле держались на ногах, сыты и в окружении семьи.

Джин засыпала за столом, и Чарльз решил, что нужно расходиться.

\- Давай, мой маленький феникс, - прошептал он Джин, беря ее на руки. – Пора спать.

Он посмотрел на Скотта, который тоже поднялся из-за стола. Он одной рукой схватился за брюки Чарльза, а другой тер себе глаза.

\- Ты расскажешь мне сказку? – спросила Джин, устроив головку на плече Чарльза.

\- Думаю, сейчас поздновато для сказок. Может, колыбельную?

Джин сонно кивнула, и Чарльз начал напевать.

Two little boys had two little toys.   
Each had a wooden horse.   
Gaily they played each summers’ day-

Эрик даже немного расстроился, когда Чарльза затих.

\- Чарльз… Всегда такой милый, - вздохнула Рейвен, помогая Хэнку убрать со стола.

\- Этим он и очаровывает, - сказал Хенк.

\- Это нас убьет, - проворчал Алекс. 

Он подозрительно посмотрел на Эрика.

Рейвен запихнула тарелки в посудомойку.

\- Хватит, Алекс. Если бы Эрик был киллером, Чарльз никогда бы не пустил его за порог нашего дома, не говоря о том, чтобы за стол.

\- И даже если бы Эрик оказался серийным убийцей, я сомневаюсь, что у него хватило бы духу убить Чарльза.

Хэнк подошел к Алексу и положил руки ему на плечи. И будто вся враждебность испарилась из него.

\- Может, хватит обзывать меня серийным убийцей?

\- А ты вылитый маньяк: твоя улыбка, твой вид, – ответил Алекс.

Эрик еле сдерживался, чтобы не выйти из себя. Он внушал себе, что перед ним всего лишь ребенок.

\- Ну, все, - послышался британский акцент.

Чарльз уже был рядом, хмурый, закусив нижнюю губу. Он прислонился к дверному проему и сложил руки на груди. И это выглядело так сексуально.

\- Не знаю даже, стыдиться мне, или гордиться вами.

\- Все вместе, - с улыбкой ответила Рейвен.

Чарльз не мог долго негодовать и улыбнулся. 

\- Рейвен, оставь посуду, это моя задача. И иди спать. Хэнк и Алекс, вы тоже.

Рейвен возвела глаза к потолку и вытерла руки о полотенце.

\- Мне уже восемнадцать, и сейчас не время для сна, – Она поцеловала Чарльза в щеку. – Но я устала, так что всем спокойной ночи.

\- Я… я останусь у Хэнка сегодня, - заявил Алекс, покраснев до корней волос, чем позабавил Эрика.

А Чарльз только улыбнулся и кивнул. Алекс устало посмотрел на Эрика.

\- Ты точно в этом уверен? Я могу остаться здесь на случай, если…

\- Все хорошо, Алекс. Ты помнишь, что я старше тебя?

Блондин слабо кивнул и бросил Эрику предостерегающий взгляд, означавший: «Я тебе кишки выпущу, если что-то случится», и ушел, взяв Хэнка за руку.

Эрик заметил, как рука Алекса дрогнула в большой ладони Хэнка, но смолчал.

Они снова остались с Чарльзом наедине, и это было… приятно. На самом деле, Эрик желал этого. 

\- Прошу прощения, друг мой, если ты был утомлен сегодня.

Чарльз прошел к грязной посуде, слегка задев Эрика. Тот вдохнул запах Чарльза, смешанный с запахом чая с молоком, и еле удержался от потери контроля над своими желаниями.

\- Вообще-то это было… чудесно.

\- Ты же не часто общаешься подростками и детьми. По тебе сразу видно, – усмехнулся Чарльз, принимаясь за работу. – Я, конечно, тебя не виню. Они часто бывают просто невыносимы.

\- Они все твои? 

Эрик подошел к нему, пытаясь уверить себя, будто это никак не связано с тем, что Чарльз заставлял его чувствовать себя… влюбленным идиотом.

\- Нужна помощь?

\- Я взял их под свою опеку. Так что да, они мои. - Чарльз взглянул на него расширившимися глазами, словно только сейчас что-то заметил. - Не нужно. Ты гость в этом доме. Хочешь принять душ?

Теперь Эрик не мог не представить себя в душе с Чарльзом… Чтобы везде был пар, но они явно не заняты мытьем друг друга. Эрик открыл рот, но прохладные руки снова прикоснулись к нему, и он забыл, что хотел сказать.

Чарльз продолжал суетиться, аккуратно отодвигая Эрика в сторону.

\- Несомненно, ты хочешь принять душ. Тебе, наверное, противно. А я даже не знаю, можно ли тебе мыться с такими ранами. Хэнк сказал, это не страшно. И хорошо, что я прихватил для тебя побольше одежды на всякий случай.

Улыбнувшись такому проявлению заботы, Эрик взял Чарльза за запястья, удивляясь, насколько они тонкие.

\- Я сам могу справиться, Чарльз. Не волнуйся. Тебе точно не нужна помощь?

\- Да, да. Я сам разберусь с грязной посудой, - тепло улыбнулся Чарльз. И Эрик стал привыкать к этой улыбке. – Иди, друг мой. Давай, давай. Я буду здесь, когда ты вернешься. Иди в ванную в моей комнате.

Эрик не смог удержаться – закатил глаза, но сделал, как велели. В ванной он нашел белые пуховые полотенца, которые висели на поручне. Ванная тоже была такая же чистенькая, как и весь дом. 

Мраморный кафель светлых тонов прекрасно сочетался с белоснежными ванной и раковиной. Ванная была больше обычной. И если подумать, то и дом был больше обычного.

Пожав плечами, Эрик осторожно отмотал бинты с головы и с тела, осторожно включил воду и залез в душ. Пар вскоре наполнил всю ванную, и под струями горячей воды напряжение стало отступать. С ранами мытье было несколько затруднено, но, в конце концов, он справился.

И через полчаса вышел из душа. Надел новый вязаный жилет и тренировочные брюки, которые Чарльз купил ему. На шее висело полотенце. 

Эрик ступил в гостиную. Чарльз сидел на диване, ноги его лежали на скамейке для ног. Он снял свой костюм, и теперь на нем были выцветший зеленый свитер и поношенные джинсы. Мягкий свет, падавший с лампы, делал его губы такими яркими, не говоря уже о том, что Чарльз при этом их покусывал. Он смотрел сосредоточенно поверх ноутбука на коленях, куда-то вдаль, погруженный в тяжелые раздумья.   
Магнито, лежащий на своем месте, увидев приближающего Эрика, издал тихий лай. Этот звук оторвал Чарльза от мыслей, и выражение его лица сгладилось, просветлело опять.   
\- И снова здравствуй. Тебе уже лучше? – спросил Чарльз, выключив ноут и отложив в сторону.  
Эрик сел напротив Чарльза, чуть слышно застонав от боли.

\- Дети спят?

\- Да, уложены и укрыты, и, наверное, седьмой сон сейчас видят.

Эрик улыбнулся – это было так похоже на Чарльза.

\- Спасибо, что спас меня. То есть, не каждый бы сделал такое.

На этот раз Чарльз криво усмехнулся:

\- Это было правильно, друг мой. 

\- И точно так же ты думаешь о детях?

\- Конечно.

Эрик снова замолчал. Благодаря Чарльзу мать Тереза теперь выглядела куда большей грешницей.

\- Благородно с твоей стороны. Хотя ты должен быть немного осторожнее. Многие могут использовать твои благие намерения в своих интересах.

Чарльз лишь усмехнулся и отпил горячего чаю.

\- Уверяю тебя, что я в состоянии сам о себе позаботиться.

\- Как знаешь.

И вновь наступила тишина, а Эрик не мог удержаться от созерцания брюнета напротив. Его взор упал на черно-белые клетки – шахматную доску.

\- Ты играешь?

Чарльз засиял, проследив за его взглядом.  
\- Давно не играл. Согласно мнению всех домочадцев, шахматы очень нудная игра. Хотя мне она не кажется таковой.

Чарльз убрал с кофейного столика бумаги, освобождая место для шахмат.

\- Черные или белые? - с готовностью спросил он.

\- Белые.

Эрик нагнулся немного вперед, стараясь не отвлекаться на боль в ребрах. Он взял белую пешку, судя по всему, – мраморную. Черные фигуры, кажется, были сделаны из оникса. Он осторожно обхватил фигуру, с наслаждением пройдя пальцем по гладкой поверхности. Шахматы отменного качества. Даже слишком. Эрик сделал первый ход.

\- Так почему?

\- Что почему? – Чарльз сделал ход пешкой.

\- Почему ты усыновил стольких детей? – Эрик сделал еще один ход. Ирга не отличалась особой живостью, но была весьма интересна. – Хотя это очень добрый жест. 

\- Я соцработник и… они нуждались во мне.

Чарльз пожал плечами. В реках он вертел свою черную фигурку, размышляя над следующим ходом.

\- Детям трудно привыкнуть к этой системе опеки. А таким, как Джин и Алекс, гораздо сложнее.

Соцработник. Эта профессия идеально подходила для Чарльза – помогать людям преодолевать несчастья. Работа низко оплачивалась, несмотря на то, что сил она требовала немалых. Очень многие дети нуждались в домах, приютах. Но спрос никак не пересекался с предложением.

\- Я лажу с детьми… Даже с Алексом. Алекс и Скотт потеряли своих родителей… И их гнев - присущая такому горю реакция. 

Чарльз поднял взор от доски. Боже, любые оттенки синего сейчас блекли перед идеальным цветом его глаз.

\- Они хорошие ребята, просто у каждого есть… свои причуды. Рейвен была первой, кого я взял. Она мне как сестра. Родители бросили ее, и она жила на улице. Она нашла меня, и с тех пор я не могу с ней расстаться. 

\- Она сильная женщина. Лучше ей не перечить.

Чарльз засмеялся. Их глаза встретились, и между ними пробежала искра.

\- Ты говоришь это из личного опыта, друг мой?

Эрик кивнул.  
\- В некотором смысле.

Он сделал следующий ход, при этом Чарльз проиграл свою пешку.

\- Думаю, ты слишком добрый.

«Думаю, ты восхитителен. Самый человечный из всех людей. И я бы отдал все на свете, чтобы ты стал моим.» 

Но вслух, конечно, он ничего этого не озвучил.

\- Не сыпь мне соль на рану… - Чарльз мягко улыбнулся. – Хватит говорить обо мне. Давай о тебе. Что ты делал вчера ночью на улице? Тебе просто повезло, что я оказался поблизости. Переохлаждение – не лучшее начало утра.

Эрик на минуту окаменел – ему было трудно признавать свою беспомощность и легкомыслие.

\- Я шел домой. Но тут появился грабитель.

\- В час ночи?

\- Я работал… сверхурочно.

Почувствовав, как начинает краснеть от смущения при этих словах, Эрик неловко кашлянул и поменял тему разговора.

\- Как же ты усыновил их всех? Огромная морока с бумагами.

Чарльз вздохнул и провел тонкими пальцами по волосам.

\- Друг мой, бумажную мороку я вспоминаю как ночной кошмар. Да я лучше попаду в заложники, чем еще раз пойду на такое. Хотя оно того стоило.

Эрик засмеялся. Он даже не мог представить реакцию Чарльза, увидь он его, Эрика, «бумажную мороку» в офисе. Стоп. Как вообще Чарльз сможет увидеть его офис?

\- Шах.

Ох. Взглянув на доску, Эрик и вправду увидел, что ему поставили шах. Он сделал ход. Однако, учитывая ситуацию, это было бесполезно.

\- У тебя и вправду был тяжелый день. Хочешь, я дам тебе выиграть, мой друг?

Эрик взглянул на Чарльза – тот весело улыбался. И Эрик не мог устоять, чтобы не улыбнуться в ответ. Внезапно он постарался вспомнить, когда же в последний раз улыбался.

\- Я могу проиграть тебе в этот раз. Ведь я выиграю у тебя следующие 5 раундов. 

\- Серьезное обещание. Уверен, что сдержишь его?

\- Я не отступлюсь от своего слова. 

\- Тогда решим в следующий раз. А сейчас, Эрик, шах и мат.

Эрик наклонился к доске еще ниже, но внезапная боль пронзила его ребра, он издал полный боли стон и аккуратно опустился на диван, держась за бок.

Чарльз округлил глаза.

\- О! Эрик, ты в порядке? Боже, я забыл о твоих лекарствах.

Он выпрыгнул из кресла, постаравшись сделать это бесшумно.

\- Я сейчас! – громко прошептал он напоследок.  
\- Все в порядке! – ответил Эрик, махнув свободной рукой, но поздно.

Чарльз уже был на кухне. Скоро послышатся звук дымящего чайника и открывающихся шкафов. Спустя пять минут Чарльз вернулся с таблетками в одной руке и чашкой – в другой.

Эрик принял все это и вдохнул аромат из чашки.

\- Ромашка?

Господи, когда же он в последний раз пил теплое молоко или ромашковый чай?

\- Ромашковый чай и молоко. Думаю, это тебе поможет заснуть.

Эрик запил таблетки чаем. Чай был идеальной температуры, не слишком горячий, но и не слишком холодный.

\- А мне казалось, ты не заскучал со мной.

Чарльз покраснел, лампа озарила его порозовевшие в смущении щеки.

\- Я… я не в том смысле. Я думал…

\- Шутка, Чарльз. Просто шутка.

\- Жестокая, - обиженно сказал Чарльз.

Эрик беззвучно содрогнулся от смеха, ведь они оба старались не разбудить детей. Эрик рассеянно провел руками по ребрам, пытаясь унять боль.

Кажется, при этом он слишком высоко задрал футболку. Потому что выражение лица Чарльза резко изменилось.

\- Эрик… Ты что, снял повязки?

\- Я же не мог мыться с ними, - ушел от прямого ответа Эрик.

\- Ох, Эрик. – На этот раз он вернулся с аптечкой. – Снимай футболку. Я сам тебя перевяжу.

Эрик повиновался. Снять футболку оказалось нетрудно. Трудности возникли, когда Чарльз придвинулся ближе. Та самая проблемная ситуация у Эрика в штанах.   
Нежные руки коснулись живота.

\- Ой-ой-ой, - сказал Чарльз, накладывая повязку на живот. - Останется шрам, друг мой.

Эрик ничего не ответил – Чарльз стоял так близко… Касался руками через бинты. Когда он потянулся, чтобы перевязать плечо, Эрик почувствовал его дыхание около уха и шеи. Он подвинулся, и на этот раз они оказались еще ближе – Чарльз практически сидел у него на коленях. Это был неловкий момент. В конце концов, Эрику пришлось придерживать Чарльза за бедра, чтобы они оба не свалились на софу.

\- Я… только сейчас понял, какая у нас компрометирующая позиция, - тихо вымолвил Чарльз.

\- Озвучивание факта лучше не делает.

\- Прости.

Чарльз завязал узел, отстранился и сел, скрестив ноги и застенчиво улыбаясь.

\- Готово. – Он перевел взгляд на часы на стене и нахмурил брови. Было 3 часа ночи. – Кажется, нам тоже пора спать.

Эрик не знал, расстраиваться или быть благодарным такому резкому повороту событий. Он откинулся назад, все больше увеличивая расстояние между ними, прилег на софу и кивнул:

\- Да, тебе завтра на работу. Ты точно не возражаешь, что я остаюсь у вас? Просто мои коллеги не смогут меня пока забрать, а у меня нет ключей от дома…. 

\- Все в порядке. Хотя… Эрик?

\- Что?

\- Почему ты все еще лежишь на диване? 

\- А разве я не здесь сплю?

Чарльз шокировано посмотрел на него и резко покачал головой.

\- Боже, нет. Ты же гость, да к тому же раненный. Иди в мою комнату.

\- Все в порядке, - сказал Эрик. – Тебе завтра на работу. Комната твоя.

\- Нет, я настаиваю! – слегка повысил голос Чарльз.

Он кусал губы, при этом умудряясь выглядеть одновременно сосредоточенным, сострадательным и ранимым. И Эрик не мог отказать.

\- Хорошо, - с негодованием сказал он, не зная как реагировать на то, что им смогли управлять лишь одним взглядом.

\- Прекрасно! – Чарльз поднялся с дивана. – Я провожу тебя.

\- Ты серьезно, Чарльз? – спросил Эрик. – Не стоит.

\- Но я хочу, - настоял тот.

Эрик понял, что проиграл, и не стал спорить. И когда они встали перед дверью… напряжение было таким сильным и горячим, как поток раскаленной лавы. Невозможно устоять. Эрик не мог даже вздохнуть. Единственное, что он слышал, - биение своего сердца. Желание терзало его изнутри подобно похотливому животному.

А Чарльз стоял так близко и выглядел так невинно и возбуждающе: слегка раскрытый рот, большие голубые глаза…  
Потом Эрик, не устояв, наклонился… и их губы слились в поцелуе. И это было иначе, не так, как он себе представлял.

Поцелуй вышел скромным, простой и чистый, одновременно нежный, не слишком чувственный. Эрик отстранился и глубоко вдохнул, чувствуя жар на губах.

Огромные глаза Чарльза наполнились удивлением, но спустя миг их затопила страсть, а губы искривились в озорной усмешке.

\- О! Эрик…

Эрик тоже улыбнулся, но с еще более жадным и диким взглядом. В одно мгновение он распахнул дверь, затащил обоих в спальню и закрыл ее, стараясь не разбудить детей.

Они снова целовались, но в этот раз с бешеным желанием, сталкиваясь носами и зубами, так горячо, словно боролись за главенство. Эрик победил. Его язык проникал в жаркий рот Чарльза, ведя в поцелуе, исследуя его. Чарльз застонал, изнывая. Когда в легких почти не осталось воздуха, им пришлось оторваться друг от друга. Эрик прижался лбом ко лбу Чарльза.

\- Чарльз, Чарльз… Ты привел в дом незнакомца, – сказал Эрик, все еще не отдышавшись. – И теперь зовешь меня в свою постель. Ты уверен?

\- Друг мой, - тихо выдохнув, ответил Чарльз. – Я доверяю тебе… Или ты просто хочешь использовать меня? Предать?

Как и все в этом мире.

Он не произнес такого, но подразумевал. Эрик не мог понять, как кто-то вообще посмел навредить ему, и рыкнул: 

\- Никогда!

Они вновь начали целоваться и, не удержавшись, оба упали на кровать. Чарльз упал на спину, и Эрик, нависавший над ним, застонал от боли в ребрах.

\- Ты в порядке? 

Чарльз включил лампу на прикроватной тумбочке и попытался сесть, но Эрик не позволил, удержав за запястье, и положил голову ему на грудь.

\- Чуть было все не обломалось из-за проклятой боли в ребрах.

\- Думаю, мы как-нибудь справимся, - усмехнулся Чарльз.

Чарльз уложил Эрика на спину. Проворными пальцами снял с него штаны, и, хитро улыбнувшись, стянул свою футболку.

И только сейчас Эрик увидел шрамы на его теле. Старые, почти незаметные в оранжевом свете лампы. И все же они были: от маленьких до больших рубцов. Эрик вытянул руку и нежно провел по ним пальцами.

\- Хм, думаю, ты можешь назвать их моими боевыми шрамами…

Чарльз накрыл руку Эрика своей. Выражение его лица было отстраненным, но он улыбался.

\- Они отталкивают тебя? 

\- Нет, - ответил Эрик. Ему не понравился этот неуверенный тон Чарльза. – Ты совершенство.

Чарльз грустно усмехнулся. Потом он опустил голову к животу Эрика и начал спускаться вниз.

\- Ты тоже потрясающий, Эрик.

И чтобы подтвердить свои слова, он провел языком по члену, не снимая с него нижнего белья.

\- К тому же, прекрасно сложен.

Он снова лизнул, мучительно медленно.

Эрик застонал, стиснув в руках простыни.

\- Боже, Чарльз. Ты моей смерти желаешь?

\- Лежи смирно, друг мой, - усмехнулся Чарльз. – Ты же не хочешь, чтобы твои ребра еще сильнее болели? Так что лежи спокойно.

Чарльз снова вернулся к делу, облизывая и посасывая через ткань, пока она не намокла. Сам член придерживала материя, но истекающая головка уже высовывалась из-под резинки. 

\- Чарльз, я сейчас…

Внезапно он потянул трусы вниз, освобождая возбужденный член, и сразу же взял его в рот и облизал головку, проводя по ней языком.

\- Твою мать…

Эрик хотел большего, хотел прижать Чарльза к своему сильному телу, касаться его, обвести языком каждый шрам и рубец этого великолепного тела. Но боль в ребрах не позволяла провернуть такое, и Эрик просто зарылся пальцами в каштановые волосы.

Чарльз застонал снова, заглатывая. Он втягивал щеки, стараясь взять глубже. Понадобилось немало усилий, но член оказался у него во рту целиком. Чарльз почувствовал его у себя в горле и сглотнул.

\- Чарльз, твою мать, Чарльз…

Эрик пытался податься бедрами вперед, но холодные руки удержали его на месте. Эрик пытался смотреть вниз, но голова просто упала на подушки. Никто раньше не мог заглотить его член до основания: ни женщина, ни мужчина. Но у Чарльза вышло.

\- О Господи, Чарльз! 

Эрик вцепился ему в волосы, пытаясь удержать.

Чарльз еще раз сглотнул и застонал, прежде чем выпустить член изо рта. Напоследок он поцеловал головку своими опухшими губами и сел, улыбаясь. 

\- Он у тебя слишком большой, друг мой.

\- Ах ты развратник…

Чарльз робко заулыбался и потянулся к тумбочке. Из одного из шкафчиков он достал смазку и презервативы.

\- Перейдем к делу.

Он снова уселся и принялся стягивать с Эрика белье, потом разделся и сам. Послышался звук разрываемого пакетика, а потом Эрик застонал. Глаза его были крепко зажмурены, когда Чарльз натягивал на его возбужденный член презерватив. Он точно хотел его смерти.

Эрик открыл глаза именно в тот момент, когда Чарльз смазал пальцы смазкой, а затем прикусил губу, нахмурив брови, и ввел в себя палец. Он заныл от боли – слишком долго у него такого не было. Затем он ввел второй палец, все больше открываясь и расслабляясь. Скоро он сможет впустить в себя Эрика во всю длину. Он быстро нашел ту точку, от прикосновения к которой вырвался стон наслаждения.

Для Эрика это была одновременно самая лучшая и ужасная пытка. Он восхищенно смотрел, как меняется выражение лица Чарльза, в то время, как тот растягивал себя пальцами. Снова полный удовольствия стон, когда и третий палец вошел в него.

\- Чарльз, если ты сейчас же что-то не сделаешь, то я …

Шутки кончились, и Эрик уже готов был умолять.

Чарльз, судя по всему, сжалился на ним и расставил колени по бокам от Эрика. Холодными руками он обхватил основание его толстого члена и начал опускаться. Он мучительно медленно принимал его в себя, пока полностью не сел.

\- Боже, - застонал Чарльз. – Такой огромный… такой большой…

Эрик еле держался, чтобы не двигаться.

\- Чарльз!

Опершись руками на бедра Эрика, Чарльз начал двигаться, приподнимаясь, когда только головка оставалась в нем, и резко опускаясь вниз. 

Эрик тяжело дышал, стараясь не кончить. Но Чарльз был таким тесным, и внутри так туго обхватывал, словно шелковые тиски. Это уже невозможно было терпеть и, проигнорировав боль в ребрах, Эрик сел. Толчок, и Чарльз вскрикнул:

\- Эрик, твои ребра!

\- Нафиг!

Эрик сильнее сжал Чарльза в объятиях и толкнулся вверх, наслаждаясь вздохами и стонами, которые у него вырывались. Чарльз схватил волосы на затылке Эрика. А тот нагнулся и вобрал в рот его сосок. Эрик без остановки двигался вверх, в то время, как Чарльз практически подпрыгивал у него на коленях.

\- Эрик, Эрик…

Чарльз без устали повторял его имя, снова и снова. Удовольствие разливалось по всему телу, и все, что он мог делать - стонать, больше не сдерживая себя. 

\- Эрик!

Он толкался прямо в ту точку, которая сводила Чарльза с ума. 

Эрик в последний раз поцеловал сосок и перешел к другому. Потом он поднял взгляд на эти глубокие голубые глаза, и ему показалось, что он тонет в этом взгляде. Эрик провел ладонью по его лицу, полностью забываясь. Пришло понимание, что это больше, чем секс, больше, чем ночное приключение. В движениях была нежность, которую нельзя назвать обычным трахом. Это было больше похоже на занятие любовью, что случилось с Эриком впервые. 

Губы Чарльза были раскрыты, он стонал от распирающего удовольствия. А глаза были таким синими, влажными и блестящими, что говорило о подступающем пике. Чарльз был самом совершенство, внутри и снаружи. Эрик взял в руку его член и принялся резко дрочить. Он чувствовал, как и сам скоро кончит. 

\- Чарльз, - выдохнул Эрик, толкнулся еще несколько раз и громко застонал, кончая в него.

\- Боже, - донеслось от Чарльза.

Он прикусил плечо Эрика, стараясь заглушить стоны от настигшего его оргазма. И затем уткнулся ему в шею, приходя в себя.

Оба мужчины не двигались, не выпускали друг друга из объятий, пытаясь отдышаться. Спальня наполнилась тяжелыми вздохами. Скоро напряжение и страсть начали сменяться на что-то… нежное и даже любовное.

В итоге Эрик упал на постель, увлекая Чарльза за собой. Тот поднялся, чуть застонав, когда Эрик вышел из него. 

\- Как твои повязки? – мягко спросил он, осторожно снял с него презерватив и завязал узлом.

\- Лучше некуда, - вовсю улыбаясь, ответил Эрик.

Чарльз робко улыбнулся и даже покраснел, когда увидел, какой беспорядок они устроили.

\- Ооо… - пробормотал он. – Я должен нас вытереть…

\- Все нормально, Чарльз, - сказал Эрик, хватая того за руку, не позволяя подняться. – Через несколько часов ты уже должен идти на работу. Так что давай лучше поспим.

Эрик потянул его к себе, пока они не оказались в постели лицом к лицу. Чарльз был меньше ростом, так что его макушка упиралась в подбородок Эрика.

Он приобнял брюнета, прижимая к себе ближе. Ему не хотелось думать о том, что утром им придется расстаться. Он вдохнул запах волос Чарльза, чувствуя, как начинает клонить в сон.

\- Черт, ты уютный.

\- Эмм… Спасибо? – произнес Чарльз, глядя на него.

\- Спи, - сказал Эрик, сильнее сжимая его в объятиях.

Чарльз повиновался, уткнулся носом в шею Эрика и пробормотал:

\- Спокойной ночи, друг мой.

\- Тебе тоже, Чарльз.

И Эрик заснул. Последнее, что он запомнил, - мысль о том, что к такому легко привыкнуть.  
___________________

Эрик проснулся под споры ребят. В обычное время его раздражал бы этот шум, испортив весь день, и он бы прогнал их всех, но сегодня… Он просто улыбался как идиот. Другая половина кровати была пуста и не прибрана. Но на ней лежала записка со словом «душ». Учитывая события прошлой ночи, предложение было не безосновательным. Раздевший, Эрик ушел в ванную. Потом он неспешно оделся и двинулся на кухню, где и продолжались жаркие споры.

Первое, что он увидел, зайдя на кухню – полнейший хаос. Рейвен бегала как угорелая, пакуя сэндвичи по контейнерам, пока Алекс намазывал тосты. Хэнк у плиты жарил яичницу. Магнито путался под ногами, рычал, лаял в надежде получить хоть кусочек бекона. И в этой суматохе за столом сидели Джин, Скотт и Чарльз. Дети молча завтракали. А Чарльз что-то печатал на ноутбуке, попивая чайку. 

\- Доброе утро, мистер Леншерр! – радостно воскликнула Джин. Она аж засияла, увидев его.

\- Доброе утро, Эрик, - сказал Чарльз, откладывая ноутбук и приглашая сесть рядом. – Что будешь на завтрак? Тосты? Бекон? Яйца?

\- Кофе, - сказал Эрик, сев рядом с Чарльзом.

\- Этого у нас нет, друг мой, - улыбнулся Чарльз.

\- Как это - у вас нет кофе? 

\- У нас есть чай…

-…и нет кофе?

\- Нет.

\- Есть у нас кофе, - сказала Рейвен, расставляя тарелки с едой на столе. – В каком-то шкафчике… Иди посмотри.

\- Хорошо.

Эрик поднялся и подошел к одному из шкафов. И открыв его, Эрик был просто потрясен изобилием еды. Здесь и консервы, и заготовки с маринованными овощами, печеная фасоль, спагетти и соусы. Вся кухня была набита едой. В последний раз Эрик такие запасы, когда гостил у своих бабушки с дедушкой. Те пережили голодную войну. И по окончании войны их дом просто напоминал склад с едой. Только люди, пережившие голод, могли так поступить. Эрик, конечно же, промолчал. Воспитывать детей очень сложно, и не нужно об этом говорить. Но он нашел кофе, который оказался просто порошком без кофеина.

Совершенно расстроенный, Эрик сел за стол и начал намазывать тост.

\- Ты нашел кофе? – спросил Чарльз.

\- Вообще-то это не кофе. Это ужас.

Алекс хохотнул, понял, что засмеялся над шуткой недруга, и тут же посерьезнел.

\- Оу… Значит, ты гурман кофе.

\- Как сказать… у меня хороший вкус.

\- Тогда угощайся апельсиновым соком, - улыбнулся Чарльз.

\- Умерьте сексуальное напряжение и приступайте к еде, пока она не остыла, - сказала Рейвен.

Эрик чуть не поперхнулся куском тоста, а Хэнк и Алекс густо покраснели.

\- А что означает сексуальное напряжение? – спросил тихо Скотт. Джин тоже было интересно.

Чарльз вообще никак не отреагировал на данное замечание Рейвен.

\- Дети, пока оно вам не грозит. Рейвен всего лишь мелет чепуху, не так ли, Рейвен?

\- Ага, как же, - усмехнулась та.

\- Завтрак прекрасен, как всегда, - поменял тему разговора Чарльз. И малыши при этом закивали. 

\- Вот уж спасибо, - пробормотала Рейвен.

\- Что? Разве я все утро не предлагал тебе помощь? – обиженно спросил Чарльз.

\- Ага, когда ты помогал мне в последний раз, микроволновка взорвалась.

Алекс заулыбался, наслаждаясь перепалкой.

\- Это могло с каждым случиться, - вставил Хэнк, заступаясь.

\- Ты готовил овсянку. Овсянку, Чарльз! Как, по-твоему, сколько людей могут взорвать микроволновку, пытаясь приготовить овсянку? 

Скотт и Джин тоже принялись хихикать, а Эрик заглушил смех тостом.

\- Многие, без сомнения, - Чарльз покраснел от таких обвинений.

\- В защиту Чарльза скажу, – произнес Хэнк, поправив очки, - это вилка нагрелась, войдя во взаимодействие с лучами и теплом микроволновки, не овсянка.

\- Вот именно! – Рейвен с победным видом отпила сок. – Кто бы положил металл в микроволновку?

Чарльз застонал и в драматическом жесте взялся руками за голову.

\- Почему вы так жестоко со мной обращаетесь? И чем я такое заслужил?

\- Прости, Чарльз, - хотя Алекс не очень-то выглядел виноватым. – Просто над тобой так легко прикольнуться.

\- Чарльз, не думал, что ты ужасно готовишь, - отозвался на этот раз Эрик. – И как ты жил до Рейвен?

\- Действительно, как? – отшутился Чарльз. – Фастфуды и доставка.

\- Чарльз. Это ужасно… - Эрик покачал головой, не сдерживая улыбку.

Их прервал стук в дверь.

Магнито, оторвался от еды и внезапно оказался у двери, злобно залаяв. Не осталось и следа от покладистого животного, на его месте был готовый атаковать в любую минуту хищник.

Дети застыли, Алекс напрягся, а Хэнк растерялся.

Чарльз сразу посерьезнел и встал, сжимая в руке нож для масла.

\- Кто там? – Голос звучал обычно и вежливо, хотя сам он был напряжен.

\- Эмма Фрост.

\- Это за мной, - сказал Эрик, поднимаясь с места, и все вздохнули с облегчением.

\- Магнито, сидеть, - приказал Чарльз, открывая дверь. 

За ней стояли Азазель и Эмма, которая выглядела, как всегда, безукоризненно. Ее белый плащ резко контрастировал с темным костюмом Азазеля. Эмма с легкой усмешкой посмотрела на Чарльза.

\- Здравствуй, Эрик.

\- Я думал, вы приедете за мной завтра, - подошел Эрик, встав за спиной Чарльза.

\- Оказалось, что ты нужен, и нам с Азазелем пришлось взять частный самолет. Скажи спасибо, что мы не оставили тебя умирать.   
Эрик пропустил мимо ушей слова Эммы и обратился к Азазелю:

\- Как прошла встреча?

Его черные волосы и бородка придавали ему суровый вид. Образ дополняли шрамы на лице и строгий костюм. Он больше походил на гангстера, чем на адвоката. Однако Эрик должен был признать, что такое обличье имело свои выгоды при убеждении клиентов.

Адвокат слегка кивнул и ответил глубоким голосом с русским акцентом:

\- Были некоторые… затруднения, но я с ними справился. 

\- Пора возвращаться домой, милый.

Эмма хотела пройти внутрь, но Магнито снова издал рык.

\- Тогда тебе лучше идти, друг мой, - сказал Чарльз, повернувшись к Эрику.

Эрик взглянул в эти синие глаза, и дыхание перехватило. Он не хотел уходить. Тепло Чарльза, милые семейные перепалки…

Холодные руки коснулись его плеч, подталкивая к двери:

\- Все нормально, Эрик. Тебе нужно вернуться домой.

\- Спасибо за гостеприимство.

Все звучало так обезличенно, но что еще он мог сказать? 

Джин разрушила напряжение, подбежала к Эрику и ухватилась за его ногу:

\- Ты ведь навестишь нас?

\- Конечно.

И прежде чем он смог нормально попрощаться, Эмма просто вытащила его за дверь. Был немного не в себе и даже не сопротивлялся. Но к следующему утру он не мог понять, почему теперь чувствует себя таким… одиноким.


	5. Любовь как пощечина или удар в челюсть

Глава 5: Любовь как пощечина или удар в челюсть

3 месяца спустя.

Впервые за долгое время Эрик нервничал. По крайней мере, в сравнении с обычными встречами, которые проходили гладко, а переговоры были результативными. В основном, стоял лишь вопрос времени, благодаря тому, что Эрик являлся жутким типом и знал, как это использовать. Однако сегодняшняя встреча была совсем другой. После нескольких месяцев раздражающего общения, ему все же удалось попасть на встречу к известной парочке – Тони Старку и Логану Хоулетту. Как же иначе?

Он словно ощущал себя рыбой, выброшенной на сушу, находясь в громадном пентхаусе Старка, который тот называл «домом». Пентхаус был спроектирован потрясающе – экраны, оснащенные сложнейшим технологическим дизайном, будто висели в воздухе. И все выглядело весьма качественно сделанным. Сейчас Старк сидел за рабочим столом со сварочной горелкой в руке. Логан Хоулетт же сидел на диване с бокалом скотча в руках и смотрел какое-то японское аниме.

Тони Старк казался абсолютно не таким, каким его представлял себе Эрик. Старк был знаменитостью, гением, богачом и любимцем всех женщин и мужчин. Но ни слова о том, какой он был личностью. Он сидел в домашних штанах и майке с «Black Sabbath», которая видала и лучшие времена. Его темно-каштановые волосы были взъерошены, но выглядели неплохо с сочетании с короткой бородкой.

Все было бы и вовсе хорошо, если бы рядом с ним не стоял Шоу.

Этот проклятый Шоу.

Себастиан Шоу учился вместе с Эриком, но был на несколько лет старше. Они выпустились одновременно и работали в одной области. И разумеется, скоро стали конкурентами в борьбе за контракт Старк-Хоулетт. И боролись они, как две за собаки за кость. Но Эрик ненавидел Шоу не только из-за этого контракта. Шоу хотел подчинить себе мир, наплевав на людей. За харизматичностью и спокойствием стоял жадный до власти маньяк, и это Эрика ничуть не устраивало.

Шоу издевательски и нагло улыбнулся ему, прежде чем обернуться к Старку и Хоулету, заранее кашлянув, чтобы привлечь их внимание.  
Логан лишь на мгновенье обернулся, вновь возвратившись взглядом к огромному парящему экрану.

\- Они твои, Тони! – прокричал он.

Тони выключил свою горелку и снял с головы защитную маску. Нахмурился и затем улыбнулся.

\- Аааа, думаю, Пеппер без предупреждения пригласила кого-то ко мне. Снова. Какая жестокая женщина. Сексуальная, но жестокая.

Он оттолкнулся от рабочего стола и подошел к бару, где налил себе немного скотча. 

\- Желаете? – предложил он остальным.

\- Спасибо, но нет, - произнес Эрик. 

Встреча обещала быть тяжелой даже на трезвую голову. А Шоу не отказался от выпивки.

\- Чем больше, тем лучше.

Тони налил еще один бокал, а потом бросил бутылку Логану, который с удивительной ловкостью ее поймал. Логан тоже наполнил свой бокал, оставляя у себя бутылку.

\- Так зачем вы сюда явились, господа? – спросил Тони, прислонившись к стойке.

Голос его, может, и звучал как всегда, но Эрик этому не поверил. За этим с виду веселым парнем стоял жесткий бизнесмен с острым умом. 

\- Я надеялся работать на вашу совместную компанию, - ответил Эрик, который любил сразу переходить к делу.

\- Я тоже, - сказал Шоу, подходя к стойке за своим бокалом. 

Тони кивнул.

\- Вы же в курсе, как дешево стоят инженеры? Но я не из их числа.

\- Эйзенхард без сомнения даст вам новые возможности для разработок, которые сильно отличаются от тех, что вам предлагают нынешние ваши компании.

И почему этот Шоу так близко стоит к «начальству»? Разве он не знает, что нельзя переступать эту грань? 

Присев или немного ссутулившись, он бы выглядел не слишком уверенно и даже как-то уязвимо, так что Эрик предпочел остаться на своем месте, хотя и ругал себя за это. Однако каменное лицо не выдавало его эмоций.

\- И вы можете меня в этом убедить?

\- Конечно.

И это не пустые слова. Не для того Эрик вкалывал, чтобы потом интересы и ценности его компании ни в грош не ставили.

Тони улыбнулся еще шире.

\- Оооо… Громкое заявление. Мне нравится. Думаете, у вас получится?

Эрик уже собирался ответить, как его прервал Шоу.

\- Моя компания - это именно то, что вам нужно.

\- Да? И как же это? – спросил Тони.

Шоу пожал плечами.

\- Мы готовы выполнить любые указания Старка и Хоулетта.

Логан повернулся и, прищурившись, взглянул на Шоу.

\- Тони, вот только не надо тут заставлять их мериться членами.

Партнер Логана улыбнулся.

\- Но так ведь веселее. В любом случае, лучше не рисковать, и мы можем нанять обе компании.

\- Этого не будет, - ответил Логан, возвращаясь к своему просмотру.

\- Это уж точно, - отозвался Тони.

\- В ваших интересах нанять мою, - сказал Шоу, выпрямляясь. И голос его уже звучал намного жестче. – В конце концов, только моя компания способна…

На всех пустых экранах побежала строка. 

«Все готово и подписано. Можете забрать, когда вам будет удобно. Они там же где и всегда. Удачного дня, Тони. До скорой встречи. ЧФК.» 

ЧФК?

\- Черт, Тони, - посетовал Логан. – Почему ты не может настроить свою почту на телефоне и получать все свои письма туда, как нормальный человек?

Логан поднялся, и Эрик впервые увидел его во весь рост.

Логан был чудовищно огромный. Рубашка обтягивала мощные мышцы, а потертые джинсы скрывали стальные ноги. Волосы находились в полном беспорядке, и это еще больше делало его похожим на дебошира. Всем видом Логан напоминал Эрику дикое животное, росомаху, который заточен в своей клетке.

Тони Старк был мозгом, который создавал продукты для массового использования. А Логан был силой - его компанией и услугами пользовались многие госслужащие.

\- Так ведь круче, - заявил Тони. – И если ты злишься только из-за того, что прервалось твое дурацкое аниме… Она все равно умрет в конце.

\- Что?! – Глаза Логана расширились.

\- Я забил в поисковик фильм. Нагиса погибнет.

\- Слушай, дружище. Мне плевать, если ты даже превратишь мой телик в мотоцикл, а тостер – в телик. Но не трогай мое аниме, - сказал Логан, направляясь к ним с грозным видом. 

\- Так, я думаю, встреча окончена, - сказал Тони, хлопнув в ладоши. – Как насчет того, чтобы вам отправиться домой? Я отправлю обоим по заданию и решу, кого нанять. Конечно, у меня есть кое-какие наброски, но… Ведь так интереснее. А теперь все на выход. Давайте, давайте…

Вот так и закончилась встреча, вот так запросто. Месяцы упорного труда, а результат – они виделись меньше часа. Блин.

\- Спасибо, что уделили время, - произнес Эрик, уходя.

На выходе он столкнулся с Логаном. Тот положил руки ему на плечо, и Эрик еле сдержался, чтоб не вырваться.

Ноздри Логана задвигались, словно он обнюхивал его. Потом он как-то хитро и понимающе заулыбался перед тем, как вновь принять серьезное выражение лица. Логан убрал руки и вернулся к Тони.

Это было дико. Но Эрик решил не стоять на месте как истукан и направился к лифту... неожиданно осознав, что спускаться придется с Шоу.

Будто вселенная над ним издевалась после того, как он покинул дом Чарльза.

\- Встреча прошла гладко, как думаешь? – Шоу, сцепив руки, ухмылялся.

\- Да пошел ты, Шоу.

Не было необходимости строить из себя джентльмена.

\- Какие мы сердитые, - еще шире улыбнулся Шоу. – Чувствуешь угрозу?

\- Считаешь, кто-то вроде тебя может мне угрожать?

Эрик ответил Шоу собственной угрожающей усмешкой.

\- Будь осторожнее, парень, я уверен, тебе не понравилось бы соперничество со мной, - нахмурился тот.

\- А ты проверь.

Эрик будто бы нарывался на драку. Это чувство не давало ему покоя целый месяц.

Лифт остановился, и Эрик вышел не попрощавшись. Он вышел из здания Старка и двинулся прямо своей машине, которая была припаркована неподалеку. Эмма стояла, прислонившись к машине, в своем вечно белом одеянии, игнорируя голодные взгляды проходивших мимо мужчин.

Руки ее были сложены на груди, а губы поджаты.

\- Как все прошло?

\- Шоу, - мрачно проговорил Эрик.

Эмма отодвинулась, чтобы Эрик мог сесть в машину, и затем села рядом.

\- Поехали, - приказала она водителю, и машина тронулась с места.

Эрик смотрел в окно. Они ехали по незнакомому маршруту, и Эрик обернулся к Эмме:

\- Куда мы едем?

\- Мы едем в ночной клуб, чтобы ты немного развлекся. Эрик, ты ведь бисексуал, странности должны быть тебе по душе.

\- Какого…? – прорычал Эрик. – Уже поздно, и я хочу домой. Отвези меня домой.  
Блондинка закатила глаза, даже не задумавшись об извинениях. 

\- Эрик, ты стал просто невыносимой сволочью за последние три месяца. И я считаю, все потому, что ты вел монашеский образ жизни. Тебе нужно срочно с кем-то переспать.

\- Ненавижу тебя.

\- Но это правда, - хмыкнула она. – Такие грубые слова. И это из-за того, что ты просто из головы не можешь выбросить тот лакомый кусочек с большими синими глазами?

\- Это не из-за Чарльза.

Эмма при этом выгнула свою идеальную бровь и прыснула со смеху.

\- Дорогой, пожалуйста, ты помнишь его имя. Ты даже не можешь запомнить имена более важных людей. Скажем, например… это просто тошнотворное сладкое увлечение.

\- Эмма, - сказал Эрик, чуть повысив тон. 

Обычно он не обращал внимания на ее подколки, но сейчас она била по больному месту.

\- В чем он хорош? Что он умеет как никто? Это из-за его губ, не так ли? О да. Скажи, как…

\- Эмма.

Эмма, кажется, поняла, что теперь самое время промолчать, и поэтому ничего не сказала – только надула губки.

\- Ладно, - холодно отозвалась она, отидываясь на сидение. – Но прошу тебя, развлекись с кем-нибудь. Я просто не могу разговаривать с тобой таким. Это смешно. Ты вчера довел до слез всех стажеров… Заметь, это была группа мужчин.

\- Они заслужили. Даже кофе сварить не могут.

Только Чарльзу разрешалось не уметь варить кофе, потому что Чарльз не в состоянии даже вскипятить воду, не то что еще и приготовить кофе.

\- Однако, милый, это было очень грубо с твоей стороны.

\- Пошла ты.

Обидевшись как ребенок, Эрик отодвинулся от Эммы настолько, насколько это было возможно. 

Та возвела глаза к небу, вытащила белый лак для ногтей и до конца поездки красила ногти.  
________________________________

«По крайней мере, этот стрип-клуб не похож на стрип-клуб», - подумал Эрик, опустившись на кожаный диван. 

Здесь были полуголые женщины и мужчины, зато чисто: ни запаха блевотины, ни алкоголя, ни ярких прожекторов. И все выглядели просто шикарно.

Эрик заказал себе бокал скотча и вознамерился сидеть на месте, пока не придет время уходить. А уйти можно не меньше, чем через час, потому что Эмма обязательно как-то узнает, что он не просидел тут долго, и тогда ему точно конец.

\- Как поживаешь, малыш? - послышался женский голос.

Эрик вынырнул из своих мыслей и посмотрел на нее, стоящую прямо перед ним. Кожа ее была шоколадного цвета, казавшаяся светлее из-за черной мини-юбки и топа с глубоким вырезом. Руки она держала на талии, а на лице играла таинственная улыбка.

\- Хочешь поразвлечься? – спросила она, смахнув с лица длинный темный локон.

Эрик просто смотрел на нее, надеясь, что та поймет его намек.

Но, как видно, нет. Напротив, она оседлала его, и Эрик ощутил резкий запах ее духов. Он поставил бокал на стол и положил руки ей на бедра.

\- Как тебя зовут?

\- Энджел, - ответила она. – А тебя как?

Она повернулась к нему спиной, и он увидел ее татуировку в виде крыльев бабочки. Интересно.

\- Макс, - ответил Эрик.

Опасно говорить свое настоящее имя какой-то шлюхе в здесь, потом не оберешься проблем. Он надеялся, что Эмма позаботилась о надежности этого места. Однако береженого Бог бережет.

\- Макс, - повторила Энджел, смакуя его имя. – Тебе хочется чего-то особенного от меня? Я умею делать все.

Она снова обернулась к нему и стала потираться нижней частью об его пах.

\- Нет, ничего особенного мне не нужно.

Она была опытной, но ее тело было слишком мягким, как и у всех женщин. Никаких мускулов, как у мужчины.

\- Такой воспитанный. Ты уверен? - спросила она.

\- Да.

Но вот блин, у него даже не встал. Такого не было раньше. Ее тело было просто идеальным, но чего-то ему не хватало. В его фантазиях была только молочно белая кожа и ярко-алые губы.

\- Хммм… Ты точно уверен?

Энджел начала наращивать темп. Эрик же молча наблюдал, как при каждом ее движении татуировки на лопатках будто трепещут. Потом он заметил: татуировка скрывала шрамы.

\- Расскажи мне о себе.

\- Что? – Энджел резко повернулась. Глаза ее расширились от удивления.

Эрик автоматически сравнил ее глаза с глазами Чарльза. Но Энджел явно в проигрыше. Он и не думал, что встретит кого-то с такими же прекрасными глазами, как у Чарльза. Такими же синими. Затем он все же понял сходство между взглядами Чарльза и Энджел. Скрытая боль. И прошлое, которое лучше было бы позабыть.

Только вот боль Энджел еще осталась, сохранилась под ярким слоем косметики. Несмотря на вполне оформившееся женское тело, она казалась... ранимым ребенком.

\- Ты совершеннолетняя? – прошипел Эрик, отталкивая ее от себя. 

О боже.

Энджел вздрогнула и, бросив на него последний беспомощный взгляд, попыталась сбежать.

\- Твою мать, - прорычал Эрик.

Поднявшись с места, он бросил на стол несколько купюр и последовал за Энджел. В этом месяце ему явно не везло.

Он поймал ее в коридоре. Здесь было тише и дальше от сексуального напряжения вечеринки. Энджел бежала быстро, хоть и была на каблуках, но Эрику удалось схватить ее за локоть и прижать к спиной к стене.

\- Энджел! – прикрикнул он.

\- Что?! Отвали от меня и займись своей жизнью!

Она выглядела взбешенной, отчаявшейся, злой и все еще такой ранимой. Маленьким зверьком, угодившим в капкан без возможности выбраться.

\- К твоему сведению, мне скоро будет 18. И тогда я буду жить, как мне хочется.

\- Ты разве не должна быть в школе? Что скажут твои родители, если узнаю, как ты предлагаешь себя, как шлюху, кому попало?

Эрик не знал, что его так вывело из себя. Он понимал, что жизнь не со всеми поступает справедливо. Боль и страдания уготовлены каждому с самого рождения. Но сейчас это задевало его, хотя он и осознавал, что еще три месяца назад подобные вещи его совершено не беспокоили. Чарльз. Черт бы его побрал.

\- Что скажут? За то, что я предлагаю себя таким, как ты? Да им давно наплевать.

Она горько рассмеялась.

\- Хотя так мило с твоей стороны думать, что все родителя заботятся о своих детях.

Невольно он сильнее сжал ее руку, прежде чем отпустить.

Энджел обхватила себя руками, будто закрываясь.

\- К тому же, я хожу в школу. А ты вообще в курсе, что для этого нужны деньги? Или ты думаешь, мои родители все предоставляют мне на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой?

Сарказм – еще один способ самозащиты.

Эрик молча достал бумажник и ручку, которую он все время носил при себе. Вынул чековую книжку, набросал в ней что-то и оторвал лист.

\- Держи, - резко сказал он, протянув ей чек.

Энджел с большим сомнением приняла его. Взглянула. Перевела взор на Эрика. Затем снова на чек, потом на Эрика.

\- Т-ты что, блин, серьезно? – спросила она, дико изумленная. – Это… это же огромные деньги.

Эрик лишь пожал плечами. Что ему еще оставалось делать? Наверное, он был намного мягкосердечнее, чем считал.

Ее губя задрожали, и Эрик весь побелел. Черт возьми, неужели сейчас заплачет? Только не это.

\- А что тебе нужно взамен? - спросила она, явно указывая на скрытый подтекст.

\- Ничего, - угрюмо ответил Эрик. – Ходи школу и бросай эту работу.

Она кивнула, потом прижала чек к губам, как святыню, и расплакалась.

\- Спасибо, - сказала она сквозь слезы.

Эрик воспользовался ее оцепенением и поспешно ретировался. На улице дул сильный холодный ветер. Уставший, раздраженный, разбитый, Эрик хотел только одного - добраться до дома.

… Но дом был там, где Чарльз.

Эрик вытащил свой телефон и набрал номер Азазеля. Как только тот ответил, Эрик даже не дал ему рта раскрыть. 

\- Мне не важно, занят ли ты или спишь. Найди мне всю информацию о Чарльзе, у которого я остался, когда был ранен. Сейчас же.  
_______________________________________

Отправив Тони текст, Чарльз глубоко вздохнул. Вся бумажная работа была завершена, и он почувствовал, что снова может свободно дышать.

\- Такой плодотворный день, верно? – произнес Чарльз, потрепав Магнито.

Пес счастливо завилял хвостом и положил голову ему на колени.

В дверь позвонили. Чарльз вздрогнул и напрягся, бессознательно усиливая хватку на шерсти Магнито. 

\- Чарльз? Ты дома?

Чарльз тут же успокоился - это была Мойра.

\- Не заперто! Заходи, - прокричал Чарльз.

Послышался звук закрывающейся двери. Чарльз ненавидел этот звук. Как странно, что один маленький писк вызывает столько ужасных воспоминаний о тех временах, когда двери не могли ни защитить, ни спрятать. Они были просто бесполезны.

Мойра вошла в гостиную и увидела Чарльза с Магнито. 

\- Опять вы оба здесь корпите над бумажной работой.

\- Вообще-то я закончил, - мило улыбнулся Чарльз.

Он знал был с ней добр. Во всяком случае, именно она вытащила его из самой дыры. Тогда он не верил в удачу и счастливый финал. Думал, что вся его жизнь пройдет в муках и одиночестве. Потом он встретил Мойру, и… жизнь преобразилась, заиграла красками.

И ему никогда не отплатить ей за ее доброту.

Конечно, она уже давно не была соцработником. Эта профессия утомляет с течением времени, и Мойре в какой-то момент пришлось сказать себе «хватит!». Сейчас она работала на ЦРУ – слишком неожиданная и удивительная перемена места работы, но ей идет. Ее карьера вдохновляла.

\- Слава Богу, - сказала Мойра, улыбаясь, и присела рядом с Чарльзом. – А где дети?

\- Алекс и Скотт на карате. Джин и Рейвен на рисовании, а Хэнк… предполагаю, он у себя, трудится над своим научным проектом.

\- Вести дела огромной фирмы, соцработа, плюс дети… - Мойра нагнулась потрепать Магнито по шерсти. – Ты что, хочешь вогнать себя в гроб?

\- Я справляюсь.

\- Да, в этом нет сомнений. Ты также можешь «заняться» еще кое-кем. Я имею в виду высокого красивого незнакомца.

В груди что-то кольнуло при упоминании о нем, но Чарльз заставил себя рассмеяться.

\- Милая, как ты об этом узнала?

\- Рейвен написала мне.

\- Это все объясняет.

\- Мы тебя любим. И не хотим, чтобы ты страдал, ни физически, ни душевно. 

\- Я в порядке. Правда.

Мойра потянула Чарльза к себе, и он положил голову ей на плечо.

\- Я знаю тебя с 13 лет. Я знаю тебя даже лучше, чем ты сам.

\- Да, верно.

Чарльз начал расслабляться на плече у Мойры, пока та гладила его по волосам. Почти материнская ласка, полная нежности, любви и близости. 

\- Это было просто увлечение, ничего больше.

\- Увлечения на одну ночь не слишком полезны, ты же знаешь.

Чарльз надулся как ребенок.

\- Прошу, Мойра, не тереби мне душу. Тебе нужно за преступниками гоняться, а не беседовать со мной на такие темы.

\- На всякий случай. Вдруг ты еще раз встретишь его. Это было бы так романтично. Как в приевшихся бульварных романах.

\- Не думаю, что в жизни такое бывает…

\- Отлично. Закрыли тему.

Мойра отстранилась от Чарльза только чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза.

\- Но, если серьезно, то тебе нужно следить за собой. И однажды тебя достанет эта соцработа, я уверена, что это когда-нибудь произойдет, – и тогда тебе придется управлять своей личной компанией – Ксавье Импайр.

\- Я думаю о реальных и более важных проблемах, - вздохнул Чарльз. – К тому же, Тони и Логан совсем не так плохо управляют компанией. И вовсе не нуждаются в моей помощи.

\- Если бы ты постоянно не следил за делами этих двух идиотов, то компания развалилась бы, – честно заметила Мойра. - Помнишь, как Логан хотел запустить массовое производство стальных когтей? Это я еще молчу о Джарвисе.

\- Джарвис хороший малый.

\- Он секс-машина.

\- Очень милая секс-машина.

\- Мне просто интересно – ты сам убедился в этом? – усмехнулась Мойра.

\- Мойра! – Чарльза аж покраснел до корней волос. – Ради Бога, я воспринимаю тебя как мать, так что не надо говорить такие гадости.

\- Ты сам виноват, - рассмеялась она. – Лично я не рассматриваю себя в роли твоей матери. Я не настолько старая.

\- Ты старше меня.

\- Тогда ты должен смотреть со мной фильмы, - на этот раз мило улыбнулась женщина. – Нет ничего лучше для расслабления, чем просмотр фильма.

Мойра встала и вышла на кухню.

\- Какого фильма? – прокричал Чарльз.

С кухни послышался шум открывающихся шкафов и звон посуды. Чарльз посмотрел на Магнито.

\- Кажется, нам придется провести тут еще много времени.

Мойра вернулась с вином, парой бокалов и закусками.

\- Мы сейчас будем смотреть на парад красавцев. Ты слышал о фильме «300 спартанцев»?

\- Та жуткая адаптация греческой легенды?

Мойра лишь ухмыльнулась, размещая принесенное ею на кофейном столике.

\- Какая разница? – Она вставила диск в проигрыватель. – В фильме полно накаченных, полуголых красавчиков. О, будь готов!

\- Господи, Мойра… пожалуйста… хватит. Умоляю.

Чарльз прикрыл лицо руками и взвыл. Магнито, почувствовав отчаяние хозяина, издал тихий визг и лег, свернувшись в клубок.

Чарльза будто током ударило, когда он увидел на экране Стелиоса.


	6. На чем мы остановились в прошлый раз.

Эрик стоял напротив захудалого центра, где Чарльз чаще всего был волонтером. Он нервничал, руки вспотели, и в горле пересохло. 

Прошло три месяца с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз, и теперь Эрик возвращается. Правильно ли он поступает? Вспомнит ли Чарльз его? Стоит ли это делать?

Эрик нахмурился. Это было впервые – раньше он никогда не задумывался о правильности своих поступков. Хотя раньше он никогда не был влюблен. Была ли это истинная любовь, предстояло выяснить, но Эрик хотел дать чувствам шанс, даже если бы пришлось просить. Да, Чарльз определенно стоил этого.

Войдя в здание, он и не ожидал, что здесь будет так тепло. Обычно такие учреждения выглядят убого и не отапливаются. Здание было довольно старым. Стены могли быть выкрашены в белый цвет, но тут были использованы яркие цвета. Там висели фотографии счастливых подростков.

Эрик подошел к приемной, где на стойке были разложены мягкие игрушки. Ему пришлось нагнуться, чтобы увидеть девушку.

\- Извините, но я ищу Чарльза Ксавье.

Эрик широко улыбнулся, пытаясь показаться милым и дружелюбным.

Кажется, вышло наоборот – девушка просто подпрыгнула на месте.

\- Ой! Простите. Эммм, Чарльз сейчас у себя в кабинете, - Она поднялась и указала в дальний угол.- Вам придется пройти туда, а потом свернуть налево.

\- Он примет меня? – еще раз спросил Эрик.

\- Двери Чарльза открыты для всех и всегда, - Девушка кивнула и тепло улыбнулась в ответ.

\- Благодарю.

Эрик пошел в указанном направлении. Слышался веселый шум детворы. Взглянув в окно, он увидел в комнате играющих детей.

Дойдя до нужного кабинета, он увидел закрытую дверь с приглашающим знаком и наклейками из самых разных позитивных картинок.

Эрик постучал. Затем вновь.

\- Войдите! – послышался знакомый британский акцент, без которого Эрик обходился вот уже три месяца. – О! Эрик!

Эрик вошел и закрыл за собой дверь. Он стоял и с минуту просто… пялился.

Чарльз был одет совсем иначе: кардиган, рубашка с длинными рукавами, и под ней белая майка. Прическа была в беспорядке, будто он весь день пропускал пальцы сквозь волосы. Хотя глаза, как и прежде, прекрасны, а губы такие же алые.

Напряжение в теле начало возрастать, а раздражение от того, что ему больше не удастся до него дотронуться, спадать.

\- Чарльз, - вздохнул с облегчением Эрик.

\- Как ты? – спросил он, приближаясь. – С тех пор, как мы виделись?

С тех пор, как они виделись. Когда Эрик так и не смог нормально попрощаться и оставил Чарльза, чтобы потом мучиться в разлуке. 

\- Хорошо. А ты?

\- Прекрасно, - улыбнулся Чарльз.

\- Как дети?

\- В здравии, как всегда.

Чарльз еще немного приблизился, пока расстояние между ними не сократилось до минимального.

\- Что привело тебя сюда, друг мой?

\- Я хотел спросить у тебя кое-что и кое-что передать.

Эрик чувствовал запах Чарльза – запах печенья, чая с медом и молоком.

\- Правда?

Блин. Теперь он действительно занервничал. Эрик тяжело сглотнул. Нет, он и раньше звал людей на свидание. Он приглашал сотни мужчин и женщин, а переспал, наверное, с еще большим количеством. Но они для него ничего не значили. Чарльз же значил для него сейчас многое, несмотря на их двухдневное знакомство.

Эрик был всегда уверен в своих желаниях. Если у него появлялась цель, он делал все, чтобы добиться своего. 

\- Ты пойдешь со мной на свидание? Если… если хочешь, конечно.

Эрик вытащил из кармана чек.

\- Это тебе. То есть твоей благотворительной акции.

При взгляде на цифру у Чарльза отпала челюсть.

\- Ты серьезно, Эрик? Тут же полмиллиона.

\- Не смогу купить себе очередной дом, - пожал он плечами.

Чарльз прикусил губу и посмотрел на Эрика, а затем снова на чек.

Потом до Эрика дошло.

\- Вот проклятье. Нет. Чарльз, я не… я не хочу тебя подкупать этим чеком. Эти деньги ваши независимо от твоего ответа.

\- Но почему? 

\- Ну, той ночью… Я подумал, что между нами появилось нечто... И было бы неплохо, если бы мы перевели наши отношения на следующий уровень…

Чарльз покачал головой.

\- Нет, я спрашивал про деньги.

\- Потому что ты дал мне шанс… и… и я не знаю, насколько это связано, но пожертвовать деньги нуждающимся… это ведь хорошо?

Это было ново для Эрика. Он и сам понимал, что несет полный бред. Но Чарльз был рядом и улыбался, а не осуждал.

\- Эрик, это замечательно. Я заканчиваю в полшестого.

\- Так ты пойдешь со мной на свидание?

Эрик все не переставал улыбаться, пусть и выглядел идиотом, и уже рот ныл от такой улыбки. Он был просто счастлив.

Чарльз вплотную придвинулся к Эрику. Они чувствовали жар тела друг друга и ту близость, которая у них была несколько месяцев назад. И все вдруг взорвалось вокруг, снова возвращая их к жизни.

Чарльз еле удержался, чтобы не коснуться Эрика, который стоял близко-близко.

\- Тогда увидимся в конце дня?

Эрик еще шире улыбнулся.  
\- Я подожду тебя на улице. Увидимся.

Он знал, что должен уйти, но так не хотелось... Послышался стук, и из-за двери донесся приглушенный голос.

\- Да, увидимся, - сказал Чарльз и, пройдя мимо Эрика, открыл дверь.

За дверью стоял рыжий веснушчатый парень, весь бледный и, по видимому, испуганный.

\- Шон, – произнес Чарльз мягким, но твердым голосом с нотками беспокойства. – Что случилось?

\- Чувак, жизнь отстой, - застонал тот.

\- Почему бы тебе присесть и не рассказать, что произошло?

Чарльз бросил на Эрика извиняющийся взгляд.

Тот просто кивнул. При виде расстроенного ребенка он больше не мог улыбаться. Эрик вышел из кабинета - он вернется позже. И если настроение Чарльза не изменится, то… Эрику придется что-то предпринять.   
_______________________________

Когда через пять минут машина Эрика подъехала, он был безумно рад видеть Чарльза на улице. Тот читал книгу, не обращая внимания на окружающих.

Приказав водителю не выключать мотор, Эрик вышел из машины. Он быстро приблизился к Чарльзу и коснулся плеча. Однако такой реакции он не ожидал.

Чарльз резко отшатнулся, разворачиваясь лицом. Книга выпала из его рук, а сам он вжался в стену. Во взгляде читался нескрываемый страх. Но Чарльз мгновенно пришел в себя и облегченно вздохнул, прижимая руку к груди. 

\- Господи, как же ты меня напугал, Эрик! 

\- Прости, - выдавил он, наклонившись взять упавшую книгу. – Я не хотел тебя пугать.

– Ничего, ничего, - улыбнулся Чарльз, принимая книгу. - Так куда ты хотел поехать?

\- Не желаешь перекусить?

\- Просто умираю с голода.

\- Тогда я знаю одно местечко.

Он проводил Чарльз до машины и открыл для него дверь, пропуская вперед.

Раньше Эрику казалось, что салон машины просторный, но теперь, когда рядом сидел Чарльз, он словно был заполнен. И это его устраивало.

\- Как прошел день? – спросил Эрик.

Вообще, когда Эрик с кем-то ходил на свидание (если такое случалось), то это начиналось с шикарного ресторана и заканчивалось у него дома обычным сексом. Трудно сейчас думать о таких вещах, когда рядом человек, который так тебе дорог.

\- Хорошо, что ты пришел меня проведать. Хотя это было и шокирующее. - Чарльз прислонился к сидению и вздохнул. – Однако оно того стоило.

\- Я тебе говорил, что ты слишком переживаешь за других? 

Чарльз открыл глаза и усмехнулся.

\- Я помню, что ты мне говорил это три месяца назад, мой друг.

\- Просто на всякий случай. Итак, ты волонтер? 

\- Только по пятницам и выходным. В остальные дни я социальный работник.

\- И растишь четверых детей?

\- А также встречаюсь с мафиози.

Чарльз мгновенно замолчал, а глаза его расширились от стыда за те слова, которые он не должен был произносить.

Эрик же, наоборот, громко и весело рассмеялся. Прошло немало времени, прежде чем он успокоился.

\- Что? - спросил он между приступами смеха. – Мафиози?

Он хохотал до слез. И когда он в последний раз столько смеялся?

Чарльз сидел тихо, прикусывая нижнюю губу, а потом спросил: 

\- Разве это не так?

\- У меня все гораздо сложнее, - улыбаясь, ответил Эрик.

Чарльз нахмурился и покраснел.

\- Я нашел тебя глубокой ночью раненным на улице. Ты не сказал, кем работаешь, потом эти твои двое… твоя свита появилась. Один весь в шрамах… И ты исчез на три месяца…

Эрик успокоился и ответил:

\- Моя доверенная – Эмма. Она шею свернет тому, кто посмеет назвать ее свитой. Азазель - мой адвокат. А я владелец инженерной компании.

\- Так ты не босс мафии?

\- Нет, но, думаю, у него куда меньше стрессовых ситуаций, чем у меня.

\- Это ни разу не смешно, мой друг, - хмуро произнес Чарльз.

\- Но тебе ведь весело, - Эрик положил локти на колени. – Как тот парень? Рыженький.

\- Прости, но это был личный разговор.

\- Я понимаю, - сказал Эрик, махнув рукой. – Какова бы не была его проблема, мне думается, он получил необходимую помощь.

\- Делаем все, что в наших силах.

\- Это сложно? Нести такую ответственность?

Чарльз покачал головой. 

\- Нет, не очень. Дети сами о себе заботятся… как и более взрослые. Джин и Скотт самостоятельные, и Магнито на страже нашей безопасности.

Машина остановилась, и Эрик посмотрел в окно.

\- Приехали.

Будучи истинным джентльменом, Эрик вышел первым и открыл дверь для Чарльза. Тот же был удивлен галантностью Эрика.

\- Куда мы идем?

\- Здесь поблизости есть ресторан. И я подумал, что мы могли бы пройтись пешком.

\- Чудесно.

Чарльз засунул руки в карманы брюк и последовал за Эриком. 

\- И чем славится этот ресторан?

\- Стейком, - улыбнулся Эрик. – Там его действительно вкусно готовят.

Чарльз тоже улыбнулся в ответ. Он доверял вкусу Эрика. Но на самом деле, Эрик казался Чарльзу… темным рыцарем, наверное. В нем чувствовались сила и власть, не имеющие ни малейшего отношения к костюму от Армани. Он был высоким, стройным и мускулистым. Его темные волосы были зачесаны назад. Три месяца назад он выглядел совсем иначе.

Почувствовав как сердце начало биться все чаще, Чарльз прикусил губу. О, это ведь… любовь? Нет, не может быть. Не бывает любви с первого взгляда.

\- Ох, - вскрикнул Чарльз, ударившись обо что-то твердое.

Крепкие и теплые руки удержали его.

\- Ты в порядке? – спросил Эрик.

Уйдя в свои мысли, Чарльз, оказывается, врезался в спину Эрика.

\- Извини. Просто задумался, - виновато ответил Чарльз.

\- Старайся не думать так сосредоточенно, Чарльз. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты еще куда-нибудь врезался, - засмеялся Эрик, неохотно выпуская Чарльза из объятий.

Они почти дошли, и тут Эрик осознал – Чарльз не рядом, а позади него. Снова. Он остановился и про себя улыбнулся, когда Чарльз опять ударился об него.

\- Чарльз.

\- Да, друг мой.

\- Почему ты идешь сзади?

Только теперь начал вспоминать, что Чарльз всегда шел позади него. Он никогда не шел впереди. Почему же?

\- О, так заметно? – удивился тот. – Люди, в основном, не придают этому значения.

\- Я заметил, когда ты врезался в меня во второй раз.

\- Учту. - Чарльз подошел ближе к Эрику, но все же был на шаг позади. – Думаю, это привычка. Я не люблю, когда за мной кто-то стоит или идет.

Эрик понимал его. Откроешь спину, - и ты беззащитен. Это было странно… для такого молодого человека. Хотя... Эрик ничего не знал о его прошлом.

Замедлив шаг, Эрик дождался, пока они Чарльзом приравнялись, и приобнял его за талию, притягивая к себе.

\- Не волнуйся, я рядом.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Чарльз и прильнул к нему.

\- Вот и пришли, - заметил Эрик, указав на итальянский ресторан.

Через окно Чарльз увидел нарядные пары, которые сидели за столами при свечах. Бросив взор на свою одежду, Чарльз криво усмехнулся:

\- Я, кажется, одет не к месту, мой друг.

\- Глупости. Будто они не пустят меня туда, - Эрик потащил Чарльза за собой.

\- Вот и плюсы быть главой компании.

\- Конечно, - усмехнулся Эрик.

Они зашли в ресторан, и тут же к ним подскочил менеджер и провел к столику у окна на втором этаже.

\- Как видно, ты тут частый гость.

\- Не буду скрывать – я люблю стейк.

Когда они уселись, Чарльз открыл меню.

\- Как здоровье?

\- Здоров. Уже три месяца прошло.

Потом стало неудобно и стыдно – пропал на три месяца, не приходил, не поддерживал связь. Это усложняло их отношения.

\- Эрик, - Чарльз первым нарушил тишину. – Я не думал, что ты предпримешь какие-то попытки после того, что случилось тогда.

Эрик постарался взять себя в руки и заглушить чувство вины.

\- Ты о чем?

\- Эмм, - Чарльз выглядел взволнованным. – Я имею в виду, я не думал, что спустя столько времени ты попытаешься найти меня снова. Не хочу, чтобы ты ощущал себя обязанным что-то делать для меня.  
\- Нет.

\- Прости, что?

Эрик покачал головой.

\- Я не знаю, почему я не связался с тобой за три месяца, - сказал он, глядя Чарльзу в глаза. – Наверное, во всем виновата работа. Но я хочу встречаться с тобой не из чувства долга.

Меню выпало из рук Чарльза. Он соскользнул со стула, нагнулся поднять и, вставая, ударился головой об стол.

\- Ты в порядке? – спросил Эрик, сосредоточенно его осматривая и наклоняясь ближе.

\- Все хорошо, друг мой. – Чарльз, нервничая, занял свое место. – Ты… ты хочешь со мной встречаться?

Это прозвучало так неуверенно, что Эрик даже растерялся.

\- Разумеется, я хочу встречаться с тобой. Зачем бы я тогда тебя искал?

\- Ты уверен? – не удержался Чарльз от вопроса.

\- Дай-ка подумать… - задумчиво протянул Эрик. – Ну конечно уверен. Я всегда уверен.

Чарльз улыбнулся и уткнулся в меню, стремясь скрыть румянец.

\- Просто проверял, - пробормотал он, вновь бросив взгляд на спутника.

\- Если мы все уладили, приступим к еде. 

Эрик подозвал официанта, стоявшего поблизости.

\- Я советую стейк.

Пока они ждали заказ, Чарльз успел рассказать Эрику, как он любит читать книги, особенно фантастику. А Эрик, в свою очередь, поведал, что обожает изучать языки и смотреть триллеры и мистику. Вскоре принесли еду.

Чарльз посмотрел на свой стейк – мясо, искусно сервированное салатом и зимними овощами.

\- Выглядит потрясающе.

\- А на вкус еще лучше.

Эрик отрезал кусок сочного стейка и отправил в рот. На его лицо отразилось удовольствие, он улыбнулся.

Чарльз подумал, насколько же он сексуален в этот момент. И не преминул озвучить, что Эрик похож на того, кто мог бы есть мясо не прожаренным, с кровью. Эрик ответил многозначительной ухмылкой, в глазах вспыхнул дикий огонь.

Покраснев до корней волос, Чарльз отрезал кусок своего стейка, игнорируя дрожь и возбуждение.

Первое свидание шло прекрасно до тех пор, пока не послышались возня подвыпивших гостей и звон разбивающейся посуды.

Чарльз застыл, сильно сжав в руках нож. Он ненавидел звон разбитой посуды. Хотя этого никак не избежать в повседневной жизни, но еще и голоса разъяренных гостей… Чарльз вспомнил те времена, когда он был беспомощным и одиноким… те времена, когда пьяные вопли его матери пронзали тишину особняка… когда в пылу гнева тарелки бились об стены…

\- Чарльз, что с тобой? – мягко поинтересовался Эрик, внимательно наблюдая.

\- Я в порядке, - натянуто улыбнулся Чарльз. 

Спор стал еще жарче. Менеджер уже спешил туда, чтобы унять посетителей. Еще одна тарелка разбилась.

Чарльз резко выдохнул и сильнее сжал нож, аж костяшки побелели. Он закрыл глаза, и все, о чем получалось думать, - это прошлое. Он вспомнил себя маленьким… как его без всякой причины избивал отчим. Вспомнил хруст ломающихся костей, когда сводный брат толкнул его с лестницы. 

А мать только смотрела. Она была слишком пьяна, чтобы что-то понимать. Она даже не могла прийти на помощь своему чаду, которое привела в этот мир.

Теплая рука накрыла его ладонь, успокаивая. Он услышал, как его зовут, вырывая от тех темных мыслей, которых желал избежать, запрятать подальше внутри себя.

Оказалось все го лишь нужно было несколько разбитых тарелок и раздраженных голосов, чтобы вернуть его в прошлое.

\- Чарльз! – Эрик звал уже беспокойно.

Было жутко видеть Чарльза, всегда счастливого и спокойного, таким мертвецки бледным и сломленным.

\- Чарльз!

Тот резко открыл глаза, будто очнувшись от ночного кошмара. 

\- Извини, - промолвил он.

Положив нож на стол, Чарльз крепко схватил Эрика за руку.

\- Кажется, я немного не в себе.

Тогда Эрик понял. Он встал, вытащил бумажник и бросил несколько купюр на стол.

\- Идем.

\- Но ты не закончил есть и…

\- Не волнуйся. У нас будут пирожные.

И вывел его из ресторана за руку.

Холодный воздух помогал прийти в чувство.

\- Прости.

\- За что? – пожал плечами Эрик.

Время было самое романтичное. Пары гуляли рука об руку, улицы были освещены фонарями и огнями ресторанов. Вечер подходил к концу, но город не собирался засыпать.

\- Эмм… За то, что сорвал свидание, например?

Эрик ничего не ответил, но на секунду он сильнее сжал руку Чарльза. 

\- У каждого свои заскоки. Не волнуйся. Подумай лучше, что бы ты хотел на десерт?

Вдруг Чарльзу стало так легко на душе, и он вздохнул:

\- Спасибо, друг мой. Но никогда бы не подумал, что ты любишь пирожные. Мне казалось, ты больше предпочитаешь скотч.

\- Нет, я люблю сладкое, особенно «Красный бархат», но… Да, и скотч тоже.

\- Скотч хорош, - согласился Чарльз. - И шахматы.

\- Определенно.

\- Может, поиграем в шахматы и выпьем скотча сегодня. После десерта, конечно.

Они болтали, дружелюбно подшучивали и вели себя так, как будто знакомы много лет, хоть и встречаются лишь во второй раз. Они и не заметили, как дошли до маленькой кондитерской за десять минут до ее закрытия. Чарльз предложил купить пирожных и отнести домой. А дом – это квартира Эрика, где их ждала шахматная доска и скотч. Эрик, будучи нетерпеливым, не стал звонить водителю и поймал такси. И меньше, чем за полчаса, они уже были в пентхаусе Эрика.

Чарльз сел в машину. Коробка с «Красным бархатом» и шоколадными пирожными покоилась у него на коленях.

В машине их охватило смущение, и поэтому всю дорогу они ехали молча. Как только Эрик открыл дверь своей квартиры, Чарльз не удержался от улыбки. Весь интерьер кричал, что хозяин - жесткий владелец компании.

\- Как это на тебя похоже… - протянул Чарльз, проходя в квартиру.

Стены были холодного кремового цвета, который создавал сильный контраст в сочетании с громадной черной мебелью. В гостиной на стене висел плазменный телевизор, а в центре комнаты стоял серебристый журнальный столик. На кухне стоял мраморный стол, на котором были размещены современные кухонные электрические приборы. И несомненно, главное место на столе занимала кофеварка. Однако, дома не оказалось ни единой семейной фотографии. Любой бы назвал эту квартиру безжизненной, но Чарльз сумел разглядеть некоторые вещи, которые говорили об обратном.

На холодильник были приклеены листочки, почта была аккуратно сложена и стояла на маленьком столике у двери. Тонкий и блестящий ноут лежал на подлокотнике кожаного дивана. Одинокая кофейная кружка покоилась в раковине. 

Но самым лучшим предметом в квартире Эрика являлись шахматы, сделанные из стекла и металла, стоявшие на низком столике.

\- Чувствуй себя как дома, - сказал Эрик, взяв из рук Чарльза сладкое. – Хочешь что-нибудь выпить?

\- Скотч. Чистый, - ответил Чарльз, присаживаясь на кожаный диван. 

\- Ты просто мой человек…

Это подразумевалось как шутка, но прозвучало совсем иначе… 

\- Скотч и шахматы неотделимы друг от друга. А скотч и пиво…

Эрик принес пирожные и положил на журнальный столик. Затем отошел к бару и достал скотч.

\- Это ты из личного опыта?

\- Признаюсь, я был беспризорником.

Смеясь, Эрик поставил на стол перед Чарльзом бокалы и разлил скотча.

\- Трудно представить тебя таковым.

Серьезно. Ведь Чарльз был… правильным во многом, начиная от его кардигана до английских манер и мягкого характера.

Чарльз взял в руки белого короля, наслаждаясь мягкой тяжестью, красотой отделки стекла и старательно выведенными на нем узорами.

\- Да, я был совершенно невыносимым, - усмехнулся он. – Съехавшим с катушек.

\- Еще скажи, что не британец.

\- Так и есть.

Бокал со скотчем, который протягивал ему Эрик, замер в воздухе. Эрик был дико удивлен.

\- Что? Но ты просто вылитый англичанин...

\- Я жил в Англии до 11 лет, а потом переехал в Штаты.

\- Что случилось? – спросил Эрик, но сразу же об этом пожалел.  
Нельзя лезть людям в душу.

\- Ты уверен, что хочешь знать? Думаю, это неподходящая тема для… первого свидания.

Чарльз говорил тихо, и голосе была слышна горечь, которую он тщетно пытался скрыть.

\- Сейчас или позже – нет никакой разницы. Главное, чтобы ты был в настроении рассказать мне это. - Эрик отпил немного скотча, наслаждаясь согревающим горло напитком. – Но мне бы хотелось это услышать сейчас.

И снова на него накатило ощущение счастья. Почему Эрик настолько идеальный? Так же не бывает. Чарльз придвинул столик к ним, делая первый ход. 

\- Мой отец умер, когда я был маленьким. И моя мама вышла замуж во второй раз. Мне было 11, когда мы переехали в Штаты. Только так она могла остаться с моим отчимом.

\- Я не знал. Прости, - произнес Эрик, делая ход. Игра немного отвлекала от тяжелой темы. - Моя мама умерла, когда мне было 18. Тогда я решил основать свою компанию и назвать в ее честь.

\- Она, должно быть, была прекрасной женщиной, если вырастила такого сына, как ты. Ой, я и забыл, что ты директор фирмы.... И чем конкретно ты занимаешься?

\- Да, она была чудесной. Я владею инженерной компанией. Мы предлагаем свои услуги крупным компаниям в целях получения работы для проектировок, - ответил Эрик, одновременно взяв пешку Чарльза. – Твой отчим хорошо относился к тебе?

\- Не совсем, - грустно улыбнулся он. - В 13 лет я сбежал. Я же говорил, что был беспризорником.

И Эрик понял все. Крики, эти реакции, шрамы и нескончаемое желание помочь ближнему. Одна мысль о том, через что пришлось пройти Чарльзу, холодила сердце Эрика. Но Чарльз, Чарльз был самым добрым из всех, кого Эрик когда-либо встречал.

\- Прости, я не знал, - пробормотал он.

Чарльз просто отмахнулся и пригубил скотча. 

\- Все в прошлом, друг мой. К тому же, сейчас я счастлив, - сказал он, смущенно глядя на Эрика.

Тот вернул улыбку.

\- Скажи мне, ты дебоширил в университетские годы?

Чарльз усмехнулся и рассказал о тех днях, когда ходил по вечеринкам, будучи в стельку пьяным, и как однажды проснулся в другом конце города с бананом в кармане. Эрик же поведал, как упорно занимался и как мало спал, и что даже во сне ему не давали покоя расчеты.

Игра завершилась незаметно. Чарльз выиграл, и они чокнулись бокалами в честь победы.

За вечер они выпили еще немного, и лицо Чарльза разгорелось. И это было так сексуально: голубые глаза, яркие губы и румянец на щеках. Эрик еле сдерживался.

Но искушение было слишком велико. Он протянул руку, привлекая Чарльза к себе. Тот устроился прямо на коленях Эрика, с еле слышным "ох".

\- Эрик, - наигранно рассердился он.

Но, несмотря на тон, прильнул еще ближе, положив голову тому на плечо. Чарльз уткнулся носом в основание шеи Эрика и втянул носом его острый запах. Как же он скучал по этому – тепло другого человека, прижавшееся к нему не из дружеских чувств или обычного влечения. Он крепче обнял Эрика, схватившись за дорогую ткань его рубашки.

\- Господи, Чарльз, - выдохнул Эрик. 

Каким же он был придурком, что так долго жил без этого. Он посмотрел Чарльзу в глаза.

И в этой тишине их губы встретились. Поцелуй был нежный, как прикосновение пера, но источающий жар. Затем они стали жадно целоваться. Язык Эрика проскользнул в рот Чарльза, ведя в поцелуе, и тот громко застонал. 

Они оторвались друг от друга только, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, а потом снова принялись дико целоваться. Эрик запустил руки под рубашку Чарльза, чтобы дотронуться до обнаженной кожи, мягкой, податливой. Он прервал поцелуй и опустился ниже, к шее.

\- В спальню, - прорычал Эрик.

Он начал расстегивать кардиган Чарльза, но куда легче было бы просто его разорвать.

\- Ты уверен? – спросил он.

\- Серьезно? Ты спрашиваешь меня об этом сейчас? - усмехнулся Эрик и в мгновение ока перекинул Чарльза через плечо.

\- Эрик, - вскрикнул Чарльз, пытаясь высвободиться. – Я не женщина. Перестань вести себя как пещерный человек!

Но Эрик не выпустил его, донес до спальни и бросил на кровать. Он просто стянул с себя рубашку - пуговицы разлетелись по комнате, и лег прямо на Чарльза, накрывая своим большим телом.

\- Я уверен, что ты не женщина, но нам придется проверить, - сказал он, избавляя Чарльза от остатков одежды. 

\- Какой же ты козел, - рассмеялся Чарльз.

\- Но ты ведь такой хрупкий по сравнению со мной.

И Эрик спустился поцелуями к груди Чарльза.

\- Я всего лишь на голову ниже тебя, - поправил его брюнет, но было так сложно думать о чем-то, когда все так хорошо.  
Эрик оставлял следы на ключицах Чарльза, пытаясь наверстать упущенное и пометить его собой. Он вобрал в рот сосок, розовый на фоне бледной кожи, и наслаждался громкими и требовательными стонами, которые издавал Чарльз.

\- Боже, ты такой чувствительный...

Эрик продолжал облизывать и прикусывать соски.

Чарльз подался бедрами вперед, начал тереться пахом о пах Эрика, стараясь получить еще, еще больше, и брюки невероятно мешали.

\- Эрик! – выдохнул Чарльз, умоляюще глядя сверху вниз. – Скорее!

\- Я припоминаю, кто-то говорил, что хорошее приходит к тем, кто умеет долго ждать, - весело рассмеялся Эрик.

Он крепко сжал бедра Чарльза и начал буквально срывать с того брюки, резко рванув молнию и быстро стягивая с ног штанины вместе с нижним бельем. Освободив Чарльза от остатков одежды, он снова принялся жадно целовать его яркие губы. Потные, они прижимались друг другу грудью и стонали каждый раз, когда их члены касались.

Пытаясь удержать Эрика, Чарльз обвил ногами его бедра, подаваясь своими вперед. Он застонал, когда Эрик отстранился.

Тот потянулся к тумбочке, найдя ее на ощупь в сумраке комнаты. Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем Эрик достал баночку со смазкой. Он вылил на руки немного жидкости и стал растирать руками, согревая ее.

Чарльза не пришлось даже просить – он сам раздвинул ноги. Такой гибкий и нежный, нетерпеливо ждущий горячих прикосновений Эрика.

Одной рукой опершись о бедро Чарльза, Эрик другой скользнул вниз между его ног и просунул палец внутрь.

Чарльз задохнулся, бессознательно хватаясь за простыни, когда Эрик добавил второй, растягивая.

Эрик уже тяжело дышал, хотя они еще и не перешли непосредственно к траху, но Чарльз был таким узким.

Он добавил третий палец, проникая глубже, находя ту самую чувствительную точку. Надавил, помассировал.

Чарльза затрясло.

\- Эрик! - застонал он. - О боже, Эрик! Если ты так продолжишь, я н-не выдержу...

Эрик, видимо, решил сжалиться над ним и нежно провел руками по ногам, раздвигая и помогая обхватить себя ими.

Он вошел в Чарльза легко и мучительно медленно, ощущая накатываюшие жар и наслаждение. К тому моменту, когда Эрик очутился в нем полностью, он дышал еще тяжелее, упираясь лбом в плечо Чарльза. Принявшись двигаться мощными толчками, он стал задевать ту самую точку раз за разом.

Чарльз стонал, впившись в Эрика обеими руками. Это было так приятно, эти жадные прикосновения и нарастающий жар... Их влажные тела блестели от пота, и они не могли остановиться.

Эрик поднял голову, вглядываясь в подернутые дымкой удовольствия глаза Чарльза, и их губы соприкоснулись.

\- Эрик, - прошептал Чарльз между горячими поцелуями и качнул бедрами навстречу. - Эрик...

Боже, как восхитительно было слышать свое имя снова и снова. Эрик не хотел больше никакого другого - пусть эти желанные губы вечно повторяют лишь его.

Удовольствие возрастало, поцелуи становились более страстными, лихорадочными, Эрик начал сбиваться с ритма, а с губ Чарльза срывались теперь уже совсем неприличные, похотливые стоны...

...В спальне разлилась тишина, пока двое мужчин пытались отдышаться.

Спустя 15 минут Чарльз заговорил первым.

\- Ты уверен?

Эрик пошевелился, положив голову на сгиб руки. 

\- Поздновато спохватился, не находишь?

Брюнет залился краской.

\- Нет, я имею в виду наши отношения.

Эрик закатил глаза.

\- Уверен, Чарльз.

\- Но ты ведь понимаешь, - настаивал тот. - Понимаешь, что я сломлен и полон... эм... заскоков? Я не смогу готовить даже под пистолетом, и, вероятно, я эмоционально нестабилен, так что... Тебе следует знать все это прежде, чем ты вообще решишь начать со мной длит...

Единственный вариант прекратить его очаровательную болтовню - заткнуть поцелуем. Что Эрик и сделал. 

\- Для меня ты идеален, - произнес он уверенно и спокойно. - А теперь замолчи и попытайся уснуть, иначе не проснемся вовремя для секса в душе.

Чарльз фыркнул, улыбнувшись, кивнул и придвинулся ближе, чтобы Эрик накрыл их обоих теплым одеялом.

\- Сладких снов, Эрик.

\- И тебе, Чарльз. И тебе...


	7. На седьмом небе

\- Милый… - с мягкой усмешкой протянула Эмма, сидя на кожаном диване в его кабинете. – Ты так заезжен.

\- Я не заезжен, - со вздохом ответил Эрик и подписал последний документ, прежде чем перевести взгляд на нее.

\- Да ладно, - Блондинка скрестила свои длинные ноги в белых ботильонах. - Уже 6 месяцев как ты встречаешься с этим милашкой и все это время паришь в облаках.

Азазель, который предпочитал сохранять молчание, тоже подключился к разговору. 

\- Это же прекрасно, что он счастлив.

\- Конечно, это прекрасно. Тем более, когда дела у нас идут как никогда хорошо, и работники больше не боятся быть съеденными живьем. Но он до отвращения счастлив. Я даже на днях слышала, как он напевал что-то себе под нос. Великий Эрик Леншерр напевает песенку!

\- Не у всех такое ледяное сердце, как у тебя, Эмма. И это комплимент, - сказал Азазель и, достав несколько документов из портфеля, протянул их Эрику.

Эмма возвела глаза к потолку и поудобнее уселась на диване.

\- Азазель, милый, вся холодность и твердость снаружи ничего не стоят, если внутри ты что-то чувствуешь.

\- Эрик внутри приятный и дружелюбный. Однако он может нагнать страх на людей.

\- Эрик приятен и дружелюбен только со своим голубоглазым муженьком, - поправила Эмма. – А с остальными он просто чудовище.

\- Перестаньте говорить так, как будто меня тут нет! – рявкнул Эрик, швырнув ручку на стол и сметя со стола все документы в сторону. - И хватит обсуждать мою личную жизнь на работе. Я не хочу быть источником для сплетен. 

\- Источником? Серьезно? – усмехнулась Эмма. – Боже, боже… Чарльз действительно изменил тебя. Скоро ты, наверное, будешь пить чай с овсяными печеньями.  
Ничего не ответив, Эрик выключил ноут и собрал необходимые документы в портфель.  
\- Я ухожу.  
Ни Азазель, ни Эмма не удивились, что Эрик уходит с работы вовремя. Он начал так делать в первую же неделю, как стал встречаться с Чарльзом. Долгие дни и ночи просиживания на работе остались позади.  
\- Напоминаю, завтра вечером у тебя встреча со Старком и Хоулеттом, - сказал Азазель, русский акцент ясно звучал в его голосе. – Нужно произвести хорошее впечатление, мы работали над этим делом несколько месяцев.   
\- Этот чертов Шоу тоже будет там. Я знаю, ты ненавидишь его всеми фибрами душа, но прошу, постарайся не убить.   
\- Мне и не нужно этого делать, - бросил Эрик, направляясь к двери. – Контракт достанется нам, и это поражение заставит его покончить с собой.  
\- Вот так, - весело сказала Эмма. Она должна была остаться и завершить с Азазелем некоторые дела. – А сейчас иди к своему любимому малышу и затрахай его до смерти.  
\- Эмма, - предупреждающе сказал Эрик. Но мысль о том, что он вернется домой и займется любовью с Чарльзом, пока они не будут лежать обессиленные, казалась восхитительной. – Однажды, Эмма, я и вправду уволю тебя.  
\- Ой, дорогой, для этого нужны яйца. А я припоминаю, что Чарльз прячет их в баночке под раковиной.  
Азазель поморщился, представив картину. Эрик бросил на них последний раздраженный взгляд и закрыл дверь.  
Из здания он вышел через 10 минут, расталкивая всех на своем пути. Холодная погода снаружи, а потом тепло салона машины, - верный знак, что он едет домой.  
Шикарно обставленную квартиру он променял на перенаселенную, в которой жил вот уже 6 месяцев. Дом там, где Чарльз. Это чувство согревало Эрика, как ничто на свете. Он никогда и не думал, что станет семьянином. Но это предопределено, если ты встречаешься с кем-то вроде Чарльза.  
Лифт он ожидал с тем же нетерпением, с каким добирался. Он чувствовал себя ребенком, спешащим в Диснейленд… только это был не Диснейленд. Боже, он ненавидел Диснейленд. Но Джин и Скотт, наверное, мечтали там побывать. Что ж, он отвезет их однажды. Даже пересилив себя, ведь для них это многое значило бы.  
Эрик постучался в дверь. У него был ключ, но, чтобы не пугать детей, он всегда сперва стучал. Зайдя в квартиру, первое, что он услышал - это свое имя и лай Магнито. Рыжая малышка подбежала к нему и обняла за ногу.  
\- Эрик, ты вернулся! – счастливо воскликнула Джин, глядя на него снизу вверх с обожанием. – Сегодня готовят Алекс и Хэнк! А Скотт помогает мне делать десерт.  
\- Мясо с тушеными овощами и пюре, - угрюмо пробормотал Алекс, продолжая мять картошку.  
\- А на десерт у нас тирамису, - сказал Хэнк, взбивая миксером крем.  
\- Чарльз же не помогал вам, правда? – нахмурился Эрик.  
Последняя попытка Чарльза приготовить рыбу и картошку фри чуть не спалила квартиру.  
\- Нет, он помог немного, но Алекс и Хэнк выдворили его, он неправильно взбивал крем.  
Смеясь, Эрик отложил портфель и взял Джин на руки. Было приятно чувствовать, как дети уже совсем привыкли к нему. Даже Алекс больше не язвил и не придирался.  
\- Где он сейчас?  
\- В гостиной. Изливает свои жалобы Магнито.   
\- Тогда пойду проверю. У вас есть домашние задания на сегодня?  
\- Я и Скотт уже их делаем, - с готовностью ответила Джин. – Это английский, это легко.  
\- Тогда вы быстро сделаете, - сказал Эрик, опуская ее. – Давай же, иди.  
Эрик прошел в гостиную, где на полу сидел Чарльз с Магнито на коленях. Эрик опустился рядом и потрепал пса по холке.  
\- Добро пожаловать домой, Эрик! - улыбнулся Чарльз, не делая попыток подняться. – Мне кажется, все объединились против меня, и теперь Магнито не пустит на кухню.   
\- Выгнали? - улыбнулся Эрик.  
\- Именно, Эрик, выгнали, - вздохнул Чарльз. – Магнито встал на сторону детей, предатель. Хотя мне здесь довольно удобно, надо признать.  
\- Хочешь я спасу тебя? – ухмыльнулся Эрик.  
\- Не стоит. – Ах, эти голубые глаза и яркие губы. – Тебе нужно пойти сменить рубашку, прежде чем на ней окажутся шерстинки. Скоро придет Рейвен со своей смены. Вот она и спасет меня.  
\- Тогда устраивайся поудобнее. – Эрик встал и начал стягивать свой галстук. – Я приму душ. Позови меня, если что.  
\- Обязательно.  
Только в душе Эрик мог поразмыслить. И чем еще он мог занимать в душе, кроме того как мыться и думать. Ладно, секс был бы лучшим вариантом. Однако, Чарльза тут не было, так что Эрик остался наедине со своими мыслями. Быт устрашал, но почему-то ему нравилось, как все сложилось. Он любил все эти домашнюю кухню, семейные ссоры и споры. Со дня смерти своей мамы он никогда не был так счастлив.  
Ведь он и никогда так не влюблялся. Черт, во всем виноват Чарльз, Чарльз с его прекрасными голубыми глазами, идеальным характером, добротой и улыбкой, ради которой Эрик готов свернуть горы.  
К тому времени, как он вышел из душа, стол был накрыт. Эрик больше не прятался в гостиной, и Рейвен уже вернулась. Эрик стоял в дверях, взирая на лучший пример счастливой семьи, не связанной кровным родством.  
\- О! Наконец-то можно начать, - сказала Рейвен, заметив Эрика.  
\- Привет, Рейвен, - ответил он, сев рядом с Чарльзом и взяв его за руку под столом.  
Чарльз в ответ тоже сжал его ладонь.  
\- Так вымоталась, - пожаловалась Рейвен, проткнув картофелину на своей тарелке. – Дети – это просто кошмар.  
\- Ты тоже когда-то была ребенком, - напомнил Чарльз, раскладывая еду по тарелкам для Джин и Скотта. – Я помню, как ты перекрасила волосы в оранжевый цвет и ходила с ярко-синими тенями  
Блондинка, смутившись, покраснела. Она помнила, как это выглядело.  
\- Эй. Все было не так уж и плохо. По крайней мере, я не била стены как Алекс во время полового созревания. Нам приходилось заделывать трещины, помнишь?  
На этот раз покраснел Алекс. Он что-то пробормотал, выливая соус на тарелку. Хэнк, мило улыбнувшись, погладил его по спине.  
\- А можно и мне покраситься? - поинтересовалась Джин с перепачканным в соусе лицом.  
\- Посмотрим, - Чарльз нагнулся вытереть ее платком. – В юности мы все совершаем необдуманные поступки. И это нормально. Но тебе незачем краситься – твои волосы и так рыжие.  
\- И правда, - весело сказала Джин, вновь принявшись за еду.  
\- Эрик, ты тоже совершал глупости в молодости? – спросил Скотт, спокойный, как всегда.  
Он был полной противоположностью брата – Алекса. В отличие от Алекса, живого огня, дерзкого и вспыльчивого, Скотт горел более спокойным пламенем. Хотя у них было общее горе – они неожиданно потеряли все, что им было так дорого. Эрик их понимал. Он ведь тоже терял близких.  
\- Я бы не сказал, что проказничал… Самое худшее, что я делал, – напивался. Большую часть времени я проводил за учебой.  
\- Серьезно? – удивилась Рейвен, а потом пожала плечами. – А, ну, ладно. Все равно никто не верит, что Чарльз был бешеной оторвой.  
\- Не настолько, - заулыбался тот, ковыряясь вилкой в тарелке.  
\- Не знаю, Рейвен, - сказал Эрик и, намазав маслом кусок хлеба, отправил в рот. – Чарльз много чего рассказывал мне. Стойте… это… это домашнее масло? – Он еще раз откусил, наслаждаясь восхитительным вкусом, и выдал: – Бесподобно.  
Алекс и Хэнк захихикали, а Чарльз виновато взглянул на него.  
\- Вообще это должен был быть взбитый крем, но я перестарался.  
Эрик улыбнулся – такое мог сделать только Чарльз.  
\- По крайней мере, получилось масло. Могло быть и хуже.  
\- Каким образом?   
\- Оно могло возгореться.  
Все рассмеялись, возвращаясь к милой беседе, и в какой-то момент Магнито удалось утащить кусок мяса. После ужина они занялись вкусными тирамису с кофе и шоколадом. А поздним вечером расселись у телевизора в гостиной смотреть фильм «Капитан Америка: Первый Мститель». Первой заснула Джин, а за ней и Скотт. Хэнк и Алекс отнесли детишек в кровати, прежде чем уйти.  
Эрик и Чарльз остались сидеть рядышком. Эрик притянул Чарльза к себе, чтобы тот положил голову ему на плечу.   
\- Ну что ж, мне пора спать, - вскочив на ноги, сказала Рейвен.  
\- Так рано? – изумился Чарльз, выпрямляясь. – Фильм еще не закончился.  
\- Завтра у меня тяжелый день, и к тому же я не хочу мешать вам заняться сексом.  
Даже при тусклом свете можно было различить румянец на щеках Чарльза. А Эрик благодарно разулыбался, продемонстрировав ряд белоснежных зубов.  
Блондинка закатила глаза, усмехнулась и, тряхнув золотистыми локонами, удалилась к себе.  
Теперь, оставшись наедине, можно было и не сдерживаться. Чарльз перебрался к Эрику на колени, уткнувшись носом тому в шею.  
\- Как прошел день? – спросил он, вдыхая его запах.  
Эрик сильнее притянул Чарльза к себе за талию. Это было идеально, они идеально друг друга дополняли, словно две половины единого целого.   
\- На работе все хорошо. Завтра у меня важная встреча. Так что, наверное, в данный момент Эмма и Азазель яростно спорят.  
\- И как ты думаешь? Вы победите? – усмехнувшись, спросил Чарльз.  
\- Да, - тихо, но твердо произнес Эрик, ласково поглаживая по спине.  
\- Ты так уверен? – прошептал Чарльз.  
\- Абсолютно.  
Эрик опустил руку еще ниже, и теперь прикосновения стали настойчивее  
\- Конкурент – Шоу. И его компании далеко до нашей. Так что не стоит и волноваться.  
Чарльз приподнялся и начал целовать подбородок Эрика.  
\- Кажется, он не слишком хороший человек.  
\- Так и есть, но хватит о нем.  
Эрик резко привлек Чарльза к себе ближе и крепко сжал руками его ягодицы.  
\- Как прошел твой день?  
Чарльз резко вздохнул и начал тереться об Эрика, желая сделать приятнее.  
\- Мы целый день шили Джин костюм на завтрашний школьный праздник. Она будет супергероем.  
\- Тогда, - сказал Эрик, прикусив мочку уха Чарльза, - нам нужно лечь пораньше.  
\- Думаю, ты прав, друг мой, - хитро улыбнулся тот.  
Они быстро оказались в спальне Чарльза, которая за последние 6 месяцев стала и спальней Эрика. Сорвав второпях одежду, они занялись любовью, медленно и нежно, и эта близость значила больше, чем можно выразить словами.  
Глубокой ночью Эрика разбудил осторожный стук, и из-за двери донесся голос Рейвен.  
\- Чарльз? – позвала она дрожащим голосом.  
Это было непохоже на всегда сильную и уверенную в себе Рейвен. Голос ее звучал слабо, надломлено. И это было как-то... неправильно.  
Чарльз резко открыл глаза и сел на постели.  
\- Минутку, дорогая.  
Эрик тоже попытался встать, но Чарльз молча остановил его. Эрик остался лежать, наблюдая, как Чарльз выбрался из постели, нашел штаны и, одевшись, вышел к Рейвен.  
Минут через двадцать терзаемый любопытством Эрик, натянув брюки, тоже появился в гостиной.  
Чарльз сидел на диване, обняв Рейвен. Она выглядела такой хрупкой по сравнению с ним и плакала, пока он ее успокаивал.   
Чарльз был мрачен, и его глаза, обычно такие светлые, теперь потемнели от горьких воспоминаний. Заметив Эрика, он посмотрел на него полным страдания взглядом, и тому ничего не оставалось, как вернуться обратно в спальню. Он сел на постели - спать совершенно не хотелось - и ждал, в надежде услышать шаги за дверью.  
Он дождался их спустя час, вместе со всхлипами Рейвен. Наверняка она собиралась ложиться, значит, и Чарльз должен был скоро войти к нему. Но он не пришел.  
Не имея больше терпения ждать, Эрик во второй раз за ночь вышел из комнаты и направился в гостиную. Однако, Чарльза там не оказалось. Эрик зашел на кухню – там был только Магнито, спящий у двери, как настоящий защитник семьи.  
Значит, на балкон.  
Чарльз был там. Яркая оранжевая точка от сигареты светилась в ночи, присоединяясь к огням города, звездам и луне. Чарльз все еще не был полностью одет – одни пижамные штаны. Непривычно видеть его полуголым вне дома. С тех пор, как они знакомы, Чарльз носил только рубашки с длинными рукавами, даже если они тонкие, то все равно ни одна часть тела, по сути, не была оголена. Сейчас выражение его лица казалось отстраненным, он будто смотрел на мир невидящими глазами.  
\- Чарльз, я и не знал, что ты куришь, - произнес Эрик первым, дабы не напугать неожиданным присутствием, и обнял, ощущая его холодную кожу. Однако, Чарльза холод, по-видимому, не беспокоил. - И кого мне следует убить?  
Чарльз, делая затяжку, внезапно закашлялся и начал смеяться.   
\- Подожди пока, подожди.  
Чарльз прислонился к Эрику и глубоко вдохнул.  
\- Ты так легко говоришь об этом. Не мог просто спросить, все ли в порядке?  
\- Это тупой вопрос. Явно что-то случилось, и проще взять и избавить тебя от этого, - пожал плечами Эрик.  
Голова Чарльза покоилась под его подбородком, и он этого движения не увидел, но почувствовал.  
\- Так мило с твоей стороны, Эрик. Но дело в Рейвен.  
Эрик прижал Чарльза к себе еще сильнее, пытаясь согреть замерзшее тело.  
\- Без разницы. Ты страдаешь от того, что страдает она. Так что я готов избавить от того, что мучает ее.   
\- Рейвен всегда снились кошмары. В детстве над ней сильно издевались, били, но никто теперь ни следа не заметит, она скрывает все одеждой и слоями макияжа.   
Чарльз отложил сигарету на перила и вздрогнул, когда Эрик начал растирать его тело руками.  
\- Сейчас она работает полдня визажистом.  
\- У других детей тоже бывают кошмары?  
\- Скотт видит кошмары о том, как его забирают у брата. Алексу же снится смерть родителей. Джин не снятся кошмары, но она всегда росла без любви. И ей кажется, если она сделает что-то неправильно, то ее сразу же перестанут любить.  
Это было… ужасно. Слышать и понимать, что это – верхушка айсберга, что Чарльз справляется со всем этим день ото дня. Он успокаивает несчастных детей и пытается их убедить, что и они являются частью общества, что и они ничем не отличаются от других. Но, как видно, впустую. Это было нечестно, жестоко.  
Эрик молчал, сказать было нечего. Он крепко обнимал Чарльза и про себя поклялся защищать его.  
\- А у тебя бывают кошмары?  
Чарльз обернулся и опустил голову ему на грудь.  
\- Бывали, но потом…  
\- Что потом? – спросил Эрик.  
Чарльз не ответил. В тишине слышался шум города, проезжающих мимо машин, ночных птиц. Становилось все холоднее, луна светила – полная и ясная.  
\- Но потом я встретил тебя.  
Сердце Эрика чуть не выпрыгнуло из груди. Он даже не думал, что можно любить кого-то так сильно, до боли в сердце. Вот ради чего люди живут и умирают. Из-за любви ведутся войны. Любовь дарит жизнь музыке, искусству. И все взлеты и падения человека - ее порождения.  
Любовь.  
Это самое прекрасное и самое пугающее, что дарит тебе этот мир.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - выпалил Эрик слишком быстро, чтобы можно было различить его слова.   
Он не знал, как выбрать лучшее время для признания. Кроме того, единственный человек, который слышал от него подобное, - это мать.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, Эрик.


	8. Все пошло прахом

Эрик сидел за большим дубовым столом рядом с Шоу, а напротив них - Логан Хоулетт и Тони Старк.  
Логан изучал контракты Эрика и Шоу, сравнивая их условия. Тони же просто распластался на столе, изучая свои разработки. И неожиданно в отчаянии застонал.  
\- На самом деле, оба контракта безукоризненны, - широко улыбнулся Логан, откинувшись в кресле. Выражение его лица было таким довольным, будто у кота, получившего целую миску сливок. – Теперь нам нужно выяснить, какая из этих двух компаний нам подходит больше.  
Тони застонал еще несчастнее.  
Эрик ни разу не видел великого Тони в таком состоянии и не смог удержаться от вопроса:  
\- В чем дело?  
Тони удивленно поднял глаза:  
\- Стой. У тебя ведь счастливая личная жизнь, верно?  
Эрик уже пожалел, что спросил.  
\- Эмм… да. А что?  
\- Так и думал. У тебя вечно такое довольное лицо, значит, регулярный секс имеется, и ты можешь мне помочь.  
\- Возможно... - Эрик бросил слегка встревоженный взгляд на Логана.  
\- Видишь, с кем мне приходится работать?  
Тони не обратил внимание на слова Логана и пристально посмотрел на Эрика.  
Про Шоу все забыли, и он потихоньку закипал.  
\- Есть одна женщина – Стефани Роджерс. Знаешь ее? Конечно, не знаешь. Короче, шикарная женщина! Типичная американская красотка, но не то, что ты подумал… очень милая. Она просто идеальная, понимаешь? Я не только про ее фигуру. Она учитель рисования, волонтер и все на свете. Дело в том, что… я не знаю, как мне ее добиться. Я уже пробовал все – купил ей машину, а она отказалась, купил ей стоки Apple, а она их продала, а деньги перевела на счет Социальной Поддержки Молодежи.  
Тона снова тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Тут даже бриллианты не помогают! И кто сказал, что бриллианты - самые лучшие друзья девушек? Полная хрень!  
\- Я раньше никогда не видел его таким, - Логан сильно похлопал Тони по спине. – У мужика будут проблемы от воздержания. И скоро будет срываться на каждом.  
\- Может, она просто строит из себя недотрогу, - хищно улыбаясь, заметил Шоу.  
Это как-то неловко - предлагать своему будущему работодателю варианты, как затащить девушку в постель. Однако, порой приходится рисковать.  
\- Вы хотите встречаться с ней или просто переспать?  
\- И то, и другое, - протянул Тони.  
\- Вы не сможете завоевать ее внимание, просто швыряясь деньгами. Почему бы вам не провести с ней некоторое время? То есть без секса.  
\- Ты имеешь в виду что-то вроде поездки в Париж?  
\- Менее экстравагантно. Помогите ей с волонтерской работой, - предложил Эрик.  
\- Знаешь сколько времени на это уйдет? - поежился Тони. – Моя компания и так тратит немалые деньги на пожертвования, еще и я должен тратиться? Выходит, что я целый день буду горбатиться, работать, а заработанные деньги должен переводить на благотворительность? Потрясающая система.  
\- Разве она того не стоит?  
Тони задумался, прежде чем кивнуть.  
\- А ты прав, она достойна этого и даже больше. Молодец, Леншерр!  
Тони побежал в другую комнату, и вернулся уже без костюма, в майке Black Sabbath и спортивных штанах.  
\- Логан, прошу, передай Пеппер что я не смогу присутствовать на собрании.  
Он взял связку ключей и направился к лифту.  
\- Да пошел ты, Старк, сам иди и скажи, - отозвался Логан. – Мне еще нужны мои яйца.  
Кажется, его совсем не волновал факт, что решение о найме придется принимать ему одному.  
\- Прошу тебя как друга. И пожелай мне удачи! – крикнул Тони и зашел в лифт, но, прежде чем дверцы закрылись, высунул голову: - Кстати, мы нанимаем Леншерра. Отличные проектировки, даже на мой взгляд. Пока!  
Двери закрылись, и Тони уехал.  
Логан встал и, опираясь на стол руками, хитро улыбнулся.  
\- Встреча окончена. Поздравляю, мистер Леншерр.  
\- Вот так просто? – шокированно спросил Эрик.  
Он действительно думал, что будет серьезное испытание, прежде чем они примут решение. Эрик как-то упустил те месяцы, когда они не смыкали глаз, работая над этим контрактом. Это было как во сне, потому что Чарльз появился в его жизни.  
\- Да, вот так просто, - повторил Логан и хищно зевнул. – Формальности завершим завтра.  
С этим словами он вытащил планшет и, коснувшись несколько раз экрана, открыл аниме.  
\- Думаю, вы оба сами найдете выход. Извини, что так вышло, Шоу. Мы свяжемся с тобой в будущем, если понадобится.  
Уже войдя в лифт, Эрик и Шоу заметили, как Логан расположился на диване с бутылкой скотча в руке.  
В лифте они ехали молча. Эрик еле сдерживал свою радость под каменной маской, а Шоу весь горел от негодования. Эрику даже не пришлось ничего говорить – то, что он вышел победителем, уже было сильным ударом. Как только двери лифта открылись, Шоу быстро вышел, на ходу доставая телефон и ключи.  
Он был сильно разгневан, проигрыш уязвил его самолюбие.  
Эрик же был счастлив, и ему было с кем поделиться своим счастьем. Вытащив телефон, он нажал кнопку быстрого набора. Трубку взяли после первого же гудка.  
\- Алло? – произнес Чарльз.  
\- Привет, - сказал Эрик, который был несказанно рад услышать мягкий британский акцент. – Мы выиграли!  
\- Поздравляю, Эрик! – На фоне послышались шаги и голос Джин. – Джин, милая, ты прекрасно выглядишь. Нет, нет, красный цвет отлично подходит для супергероя… Нет, одеть белье поверх нельзя.  
\- Джин, кажется, переживает насчет своего наряда? - улыбнувшись, спросил Эрик, садясь в машину.  
\- Ты не можешь представить как. Я хочу прикрепить и плащ, но не думаю, что тот удержится, - сказал Чарльз. – Ты вовремя приедешь домой?  
\- Да, уже еду.  
Дом. Это звучало так правильно. Наверное, надо уже искать другое жилье. Джин и Скотту нужны отдельные комнаты... И неплохо было бы заиметь огромную двуспальную кровать.  
\- Ты можешь по дороге заехать купить булавки? – Сзади послышался голос Рейвен. Чарльз нервно засмеялся: - Еще нам нужны заколки и... спрей для волос?  
\- Обязательно куплю.  
\- Спасибо, Эрик. Ты просто чудо, - облегченно вздохнул Чарльз. – Девушки начинают пугать меня. Увидимся.  
\- Ладно. И Чарльз?  
\- Хмм?  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, Эрик, - ответил Чарльз и положил трубку.  
Эрику потребовалось время, чтобы прийти в себя от чувств, нахлынувших после этих слов. Потом он постучался в окно, отделяющее его салон от салона водителя.  
Водитель опустил стекло и удивленно посмотрел на него.  
\- Где, черт возьми, я могу достать заколки и как, черт возьми, они выглядят?  
Эрику хотелось еще добыть розы. В конце концов, звезду следует искупать в цветах.  
_________________________________________________  
\- Значит, Эрик возьмет заколки и спрей для волос? – уточнила Рейвен, которая в данный момент стояла на коленях перед Джин, накладывая на нее грим.  
Чарльз не возражал – пусть веселятся.  
\- Да, купит по пути домой.  
\- Ага, Алекс, Хэнк и Скотт тоже скоро будут, - сказала Джин.  
Теперь, когда глаза ее были подведены карандашом, выглядели они даже слишком выразительно. Чарльз в душе сомневался, можно ли такой малышке уже делать макияж. Хотя это ведь не каждый день, так что…  
\- Хэнк должен что-то закончить в универе.  
\- Надеюсь, они не сделали остановку для... эээ... обнимашек, - сказала Рейвен, заканчивая макияж. Кисточки она держала во рту. – Все скоро будут дома… Ну, готово! – воскликнула она, чуть отстранившись, и улыбнулась. – Красавица!  
\- Чарльз! Чарльз! – Малышка закружилась в своем ярко-красном одеянии. Волосы были идеально уложены, а сзади развивался сверкающий и блестящий плащ. – Я выгляжу как супергерой?  
Чарльз увидел в ее глазах сомнение. Она явно нуждалась в поддержке и одобрении.  
\- Ты очень красивая, как и всегда, милая.  
\- Ура! – Она потянулась и поцеловала Рейвен в щеку. – Спасибо, Рейвен!  
Блондинка улыбнулась. Кошмары вчерашней ночи стирались из ее памяти.  
\- Не за что! А потом все вместе съедим мороженое!  
Джин завизжала от удовольствия.  
Послышался стук в дверь.  
\- Пожертвования для Красного Креста!  
Чарльз сразу насторожился. Красный Крест так поздно вечером?  
Что-то здесь не так. Конечно, его сомнения подхватил Магнито, спрыгнувший с дивана и зарычавший на дверь.  
\- Чарльз? – Джин звучала испуганно. Глаза ее были полны страха.  
\- Рейвен, Джин, идите в мою комнату и заприте за собой дверь. Затем зайдите в ванную и заприте дверь ванной. Позвоните Мойре.  
\- А ты? – спросила Рейвен, схватив телефон дрожащими руками.  
\- Я же должен поприветствовать гостя. Не волнуйся, Рейвен. Все в порядке. Только сделайте, что я сказал. Это всего лишь предосторожность, но, прошу, сделайте это.  
Рейвен выглядела взволнованной, но послушалась, забирая Джин с собой.  
\- Эй? Кто-нибудь есть дома? – донеслось из-за двери.  
Мужчина. Два разных голоса. Значит, двое мужчин. Двое незнакомцев за дверью, утверждающих, что они из Красного Креста.  
Чарльз был рад, что нет Алекса и Хэнка. Их было бы гораздо сложнее уговорить, чем девочек. Алекс не был послушным, как и Хэнк, несмотря на всю свою прилежность. Достав из-под дивана бейсбольную биту, Чарльз тихо подошел к двери.  
Снова нахлынуло то чувство – когда по венам бежит адреналин. Это возвращало его в прошлое, когда он еще жил на улицах.  
Если бы они ошиблись, то уже ушли... а если нет… тогда он заставит их уйти.  
Тишину нарушил громкий стук в дверь, а затм дверь просто выбили из петель, и за ней оказались трое мужчин в черном и с масками на лицах.  
Магнито сразу же напал на одного из них. Другой вытащил пистолет с глушителем и выстрелил.  
Магнито взвизгнул и свалился у двери. Вокруг расплылась лужица крови гранатового цвета, который выглядел ужасающе на белом полу кухни.  
Чарльз побледнел и выпустил из рук биту, которая со стуком упала на пол.  
\- Что вам нужно?  
Только бы Рейвен уже позвонила в полицию. Только бы соседи услышали. Только бы кто-то пришел на помощь. Только бы дети были в порядке.  
Эти трое были профессионалами.  
\- Чарльз, не так ли? – спросил один из них. – Ты должен пойти с нами.  
Его голос звучал приглушенно из-за маски.  
Чарльз не сдвинулся с места. Мужчины посчитали это повиновением и схватили его. Только тогда он начал оказывать сопротивление и вырываться. Но его сразу же придавили к полу.  
Двое держали, пока третий пинал его в живот так сильно, что Чарльз не мог и сглотнуть. Но он не сдавался, хотя и не кричал. Чарльз не хотел, чтобы Рейвен пришла к нему на помощь.  
Устав от его сопротивления, двое мужчин подняли его в воздух и швырнули прямо на книжный шкаф. Книги вывалились, а из них выпали семейные фотографии. Его подняли и потащили к кофейному столику, потом бросили прямо на шахматную доску. Фигурки вонзились в тело. В голове у него больше не осталось ни единой мысли.  
Чарльз застонал от боли, но она была настолько сильной, что скоро он затих. Он хотел подняться, но чья-то нога остановила, удерживая на месте. Чарльз увидел, как один из них вернулся с пушкой.  
Потом сильная боль разлилась в голове, и он потерял сознание.  
___________________________________________________________  
Найти заколки оказалось делом непростым. Рейвен не сказала, какие именно ей нужны, поэтому Эрик подумал, что существуют только одного типа. Но он сильно ошибался – их было несчетное количество, разных цветов и размеров. Целых 15 минут Эрик раздумывал, какие купить, и решил взять по каждой.  
Выбрать спрей для волос тоже оказалось нелегко. Столько видов, и как только женщины всем этим пользуются? Здесь он тоже поступил, как с заколками: взял все, что было. Работник отдела как-то странно посмотрел на него. Но, поймав строгий взгляд Эрика, сдался. И только потом он уже купил огромный букет роз.  
Времени на все ушло больше, чем он рассчитывал. Увидев знакомый дом, Эрик улыбнулся. Держа в одной руке огромный букет роз, а в другой – сумку с накупленным, Эрик зашел в подъезд и начал терпеливо ждать лифт.  
Выйдя из лифта, ничего необычного он не заметил… но какое-то странное чувство прокралось в его душу, нашептывая, что случилось непоправимое. Его чувства никогда его еще не подводили, и то, что он увидел, стоя в дверях открытой квартиры, заставило его похолодеть.  
На двери уже была протянута полицейская лента. Эрик отодвинул ее в сторону, чтобы пройти. Вел он себя достаточно хладнокровно, несмотря на то, что внутри у него все перевернулось, и внутренний голос кричал: «Нет! Только не это!»  
С порога было видно, что дверь выбита. Одна из книжных полок была сломана, и книги валялись на полу. Шахматная доска и кофейный столик были опрокинуты, фигурки разбросаны на ковре.  
Полиции не было. Но рядом с детьми стояла какая-то женщина в костюме и с собранными в пучок волосами.  
\- Дети… - пробормотал Эрик, приближаясь к ним.  
Взглянув под ноги, он увидел кровь и еле сдержался, чтобы не вырвать.  
\- Эрик! – закричала Джин, подбежав к нему раскрытыми объятиями.  
Эрик бросил все и подхватил малышку, сильно прижимая к себе.  
\- Что… что произошло? – спросил он, уже боясь услышать ответ.  
\- Вы, должно быть, Эрик Леншерр, - сказала женщина, строго посмотрев на него. – Меня зовут Мойра МакТаггерт. Чарльза похитили.  
Эрику будто врезали под дых, и он весь сжался при этих словах. Мойра. Да, Чарльз говорил о ней – та, которая забрала его с улицы, дала ему крышу над головой и вдохновила стать соцработником. Эрик и подумать не мог, что познакомится с ней в таких обстоятельствах. Он снова взглянул на кровь на полу.  
\- Нет, - быстро сказала Мойра, проследив за ее взглядом. – Это не его кровь, а Магнито. Хэнк подтвердил.  
\- Полиция…  
\- Сделала все, что смогла. – В раздражении Мойра скрестила руки на груди. – Они и не сумеют ничего сделать, пока не будут выдвинуты условия выкупа.  
\- Они, блин, просто ворвались! – вскрикнула Рейвен. – Забрали Чарльза, а полиция и пальцем не хочет пошевелить!  
Впервые за вечер Эрик посмотрел на нее. Ее всегда идеально уложенные светлые волосы сейчас были в полном беспорядке, если бы она сдирала бы их клочками. Глаза напились кровью и опухли от слез. Макияж почти стерся, оставив темные разводы на лице.  
\- Он заставил нас… заставил спрятаться в комнате, а потом они… они… - Рейвен разрыдалась.  
Эрик с трудом держал себя в руках.  
\- Я должен был быть дома, - совсем тихо сказал Алекс. – Черт. Меня не оказалось рядом в самый нужный момент.  
Эрик заметил, как у Алекса тряслись руки, и как Скотт до белых костяшек на руках вцепился в майку брата, будто их могли разлучить навсегда.  
\- Все будет хорошо, - выдавил Эрик, не зная, что сказать еще.  
Его оглушил звук ударившего по столу кулака.  
\- Не. Говори. Так. - Вспыхнул Алекс.  
\- Нам сказали то же самое, когда погибли наши родители, - неслышно заплакал Скотт. Он первый раз что-то сказал за ночь. – Они нам говорили: "Все будет хорошо».  
\- Так и будет, - настаивал Эрик.  
По-другому быть не могло – он приведет Чарльза домой целого и невредимого.  
\- Не надо лгать! – заорал Алекс.  
Джин начала плакать громче, а Рейвен и вовсе сникла. Скотт же выглядел хуже всех.  
Эрик до сих пор и не представлял себе, как уязвимы эти ребята. Именно Чарльз был тем клеем, что держал их всех вместе.  
И когда его не стало, все начало рушиться.  
Эрик чувствовал, как и он сам готов был сломаться. Он больше не мог жить без Чарльза… И если Чарльз…  
\- Довольно! – послышался резкий голос Мойры. – Нам нужно приютить вас где-то на ночь. Здесь нельзя больше оставаться.  
\- Но… - хотел сказать Алекс.  
\- Никаких но,, - прервала его Мойра. – Чарльз обязательно вернется. Он будет в порядке. Сейчас живо собирайте вещи, мы уходим.  
Джин кивнула, и Эрик опустил ее. Она подбежала к Рейвен. Ребята побрели по своим комнатам.  
\- Я много всего слышала о тебе, Леншерр, - сказала Мойра.  
\- Я верну Чарльза.  
\- Знаю, - ответила она и достала визитку из кармана. – Ты, наверное, в курсе, кто я. Чарльз рассказывал. Бывший соцработник.  
Эрик кивнул.  
\- Теперь я в ЦРУ.  
\- Тогда почему ты ничего не делаешь?! – повысил тон Эрик.  
Мойра с угрозой посмотрела на него. По крайней мере, ей же как-то удавалось держать Чарльза в рамках.  
\- Потому что я всего лишь маленькая рыбешка. Я не могу поставить на уши все ЦРУ только ради того, чтобы найти соцработника.  
\- Тогда мы…  
\- Я забираю детей. Тебе нужно связаться со Старком и Хоулеттом.  
Эрик застыл. Что происходит?  
\- Как они с этим связаны?  
\- Я не могу пока тебе ничего сказать, - раздраженно ответила Мойра. – Но если ты хочешь, чтобы Чарльз был в безопасности, то делай то, что тебе говорят.  
И в ту же секунду на телефон Эрика пришло СМС с неизвестного номера. Оно содержало адрес, а ее текст был следующим: " Ты знаешь, что тебе нужно принести, Леншерр. Привлечешь полицию – сильно пожалеешь."  
Шоу.  
Шоу.  
Конечно, кто же еще? Этот больной ублюдок похитил Чарльза, чтобы потом шантажировать Эрика. Гнев полностью охватил его, хотелось заорать, перевернуть весь мир вверх дном, пока он не доберется до Шоу.  
И не убьет его.  
Мойра обо всем догадалась только по выражению его лица.  
\- Иди, - сказала она. – Сделай все, что должен. Я позабочусь о ребятах.  
Эрик благодарно кивнул и вышел. Сильно сжав в руке телефон, он позвонил Азазелю и, связавшись, выпалил:  
\- Азазель, бери Эмму и езжайте в мой офис. Встретимся там. Позвоните Старку и Хоулетту, позовите их тоже. Мне плевать, как ты это провернешь, но доставь их туда.  
________________________________  
С содроганием Мойра смотрела, как Эрик выбежал из квартиры. После всех тех лет, она уже думала, что Чарльз, наконец, заживет своей жизнью – тихо и счастливо… Но все пошло под откос, когда его втянули в чужое дело.  
Мойра снова попыталась дозвониться, но в очередной раз услышала голос из автоответчика.  
\- Привет! Вы дозвонились до Тони Старка. Я очень занят и не могу сейчас Вам ответить. Перезвоните попозже! … И не стоит набирать Пеппер. Что угодно, только не звоните Пеппер.  
\- Чертов Старк! – воскликнула в сердцах Мойра, нажав на отбой.  
Не стоило больше оставлять сообщений – она довольно оставляла ему их. Логан вообще не брал трубку. Наверняка напивался в каком-то баре.  
Чарльз в беде, и двое людей, которые могли сейчас спасти его, были вне досягаемости. Сплошная черная полоса.  
Брайан Ксавье умер в результате несчастного случая в лаборатории.  
Шэрон Ксавье умерла от алкоголизма, в депрессии и в отчаянии.  
И теперь Чарльз в руках похитителей, которые используют это против Эрика.  
Кажется, всем Ксавье не везет в этой жизни. А Мойра очень и очень надеялась, что Чарльза такая участь обойдет.


	9. Чарльз Френсис Ксавье

Эрик просто места себе не находил. Он все перевернул вверх дном в своем кабинете.

Мир за окном продолжать жить своей жизнью: машины ехали по нужным адресам, люди шли кто куда. Жизнь продолжалась. Но мир Эрика начинал рушиться.

 Эмма и Азазель не сводили с него обеспокоенных взглядов, наблюдая с безопасного расстояния из угла кабинета.

 - Что мы будем делать? – спросила Эмма.

 Руки ее были сложены на груди, и выглядела она, как всегда, безупречно – ни один локон не выбивался из ее прически, одежда сидела идеально.

 - Мне нужно поехать к Шоу немедленно. 

 Эрик собрал все документы по контракту Старк-Хоулетт и все договоренности, бросил их в портфель и хотел выйти за дверь.

 - Это опасно, - сказал Азазель. – Мистер Хоулетт скоро прибудет. Лучше подождать его.

\- У нас нет на это времени, Азазель. – зарычал Эрик. Азазель и Эмма стояли перед дверью, преграждая ему путь. – Я должен идти за Чарльзом. Прочь с дороги!

 - Ты совсем с катушек съехал? Думаешь, он настолько глуп? – Эмма полностью закрыла собой выход. – А что, если Шоу убьет тебя? Ты должен думать так же об интересах компании. У твоих работников тоже есть семьи. Что будет с ними потом?

\- Эмма права, - упрямо поддержал Азазель. – Ты не должен бежать сломя голову.

\- Эмма, - сказал Эрик, пытаясь не выйти из себя. – Или ты со мной, или ты против меня. А теперь отойди.

 - Я не позволю тебе разрушить в один миг то, над чем ты так упорно работали столько времени, - закричала Эмма своим визгливым и оглушающим голосом. – На кону стоит не только твое будущее! Не ты один строил эту компанию, жертвуя всем.

 - Ты получишь свою долю, Эмма. Работники тоже не пострадают, несмотря на то, что Шоу хочешь развалить фирму.

 Мысли становились все мрачнее – его могут обанкротить. Даже живя на широкую ногу, Эрик хранил свои сбережения, чтобы не оставить работников ни с чем.

 - Не в этом дело, идиот! Что, если он желает твоей смерти?

 И впервые в жизни Эрик увидел слезы в ее глазах. Может, это были слезы гнева, он не знал, но это было как во сне.

Она никогда не позволяла себе сантименты, это не в ее стиле.

 - Эмма, я должен. Чарльз…  Я не смогу без него…

 - Разумеется. С пулей в голове!

 - Лучше я, чем он! – закричал Эрик.

 - Ты просто придурок! – уже невзирая ни на какие условности, воскликнула Эмма. – Видел бы ты себя со стороны! У тебя мозгов больше не осталось. Шоу же убьет вас обоих!

\- Он стоит того? – вклинился в их дискуссию Азазель.

 - Что? – одновременно вскрикнули Эрик и Эмма.

 - Я имею в виду, Чарльз стоит того? – кашлянул в кулак русский. – Стоит он твоей компании? Или же твоей жизни?

 Эрик готов был ответить, но Азазель его прервал.

 - Подумай, Эрик. Подумай хорошенько, прежде чем ответить.

 Он сам построил свою компанию, вложил в нее столько лет и усилий. Эрик создал все из ничего – ночами не спал и упорно работал, чтобы сделать фирме доброе имя. И он многим пожертвовал ради нее.

 Все эти бессонные ночи над проектами, неудачи в начале пути не смогли заставить его сдаться. Весь свой путь он проделал в одиночку только ради компании.

 Чтобы мать гордилась им.

 Потом присоединились Эмма и Азазель, проложили тропинку к его сердцу, называя себя его друзьями. Затем они втроем старались ради компании, чтобы она стала такой, как сейчас.

 Эрик доверял им как себе. Эмма - ледяная женщина с золотым сердцем. И Азазель, мужественный адвокат, который был преданным, в отличие от многих представителей его профессии. Эрик мог потерять их обоих.

 Но Чарльз того стоил. Он стоил всего, что есть у Эрика. Совершенно точно. Если он должен выбирать между миром и Чарльзом, то непременно выберет Чарльза. Да, это довольно эгоистично. Но Эрик далеко не святой.

 Было бы легче себе представить, что все происходящее лишь фильм или глупая сказка, где в конце все живут счастливо. Но это реальность и тут нет рыцарей с сияющих доспехах.

 - Я люблю его, - сказал Эрик, заключив в этом выражении все свои рассуждения.

 - Это бизнес! – раздраженно выдала Эмма. – А не бульварный роман!

 Ее тон звучал намного увереннее и упрямее, как будто указывая, что он переступит свой кабинет только через труп Азазеля.

 - Эй! – послышался грубый голос Логана Хоулетта.

 Он выглядел иначе с их последней встречи, на нем не было костюма, и волосы взъерошены. Довольно дико. Рукава рубашки закатаны. А старые потертые джинсы знавали лучшие дни.

 Логан походил на дровосека, а не на главу крупнейшей компании. В официальном костюме он выглядел куда респектабельнее.

 - Ни хрена себе, - сказал он, оглядев разнесенный кабинет. – Ты оторвал меня от поездки на охоту, только чтобы продемонстрировать, насколько ты зол?

 В этот момент Эрику захотелось ему врезать.

 - Чарльз – возлюбленный Эрика, - объяснил Азазель, единственный кто сейчас не выражал ни гнева, ни страха, ни беспокойства. – Его похитили. И в обмен требуют от Эрика его компанию.

 Ко всеобщему удивлению Логан и сам вскипел.

 - Твой парень, случаем, не брюнет? С невинными голубыми глазами и алыми губами? Тот, который играет мамочку своры детишек? 

 Эрик не знал, впасть в шок или оскорбиться. Ведь Логан ни разу не видел его Чарльза или…

 - Ты... ты знаешь Чарльза?

 - Он говорил, что будет в порядке, что полная свобода – это класс, что он может сам о себе позаботиться, и ему не нужны телохранители…  - зло сказал Логан, не обращая внимания на Эрика, и достал телефон.

 Он сразу же связался с Тони. И услышав голосовое сообщение, просто взорвался.

 - Чертов Старк!

 - Что ты делаешь? – рыкнул Эрик.

 У него было полно вопросов. 

\- Я перехожу к плану Б, - пробурчал Логан.

 Он позвонил на другой номер, и ему сразу же ответили. И Логан говорил на удивление учтиво и спокойно.

 - Прошу прощения, мисс Роджерс, этот козел Старк случайно не с вами? Если он рядом, то не потрудитесь ли вы передать ему трубку? Ах, он там. Спасибо, дорогая.

 - Логан? Серьезно? Ты не мог бы не беспокоить меня в такой ответственный день?

 Возня и шорох одеяла.

\- Я могу провести время с любовью всей моей жизни без вашего вмешательства? То есть твоего и Пеппер? Я не…

 - Это из-за Чака, - не дал ему договорить Логан. – Он в беде.

_______________________________

 Очнувшись, Чарльз понял несколько вещей. Он замерз, его избили, и много двигаться не представляется возможным. Постепенно мозг начал проясняться, и воспоминания прошлого дня хлынули потоком.

 Несмотря на боль и раны, Чарльз не издал ни единого звука, когда пытался пошевелиться. Лучше не привлекать к себе внимание. В помещении не было окон, а бетонные стены будто поглощали все тепло и отдавали холодом.

 Сколько он уже здесь?

 - А, ты проснулся, - прозвучал плавный голос. – Я рад.

 Чарльз увидел незнакомца.

 Мужчина сидел на стуле чуть поодаль от него, в руках держа бокал с красным вином. Волосы брюнета были прекрасно уложены. Он медленно и с наслаждением сделал глоток.

 В глазах его читался холод, а взгляд был строгий, почти жестокий.

 Чарльз вздрогнул, узнав этот взгляд. Он видел такой много раз, когда Каин и Курт избивали его.

 - Меня зовут Себастиан Шоу. Рад познакомиться с тобой, Чарльз.

 Шоу поставил бокал на близстоящий столик. Телохранитель, стоявший сзади, наполнил его.

 - Эрик рассказывал мне о тебе.

 - Неужели?

 Чарльз облизнул треснувшие губы.

 - Не сказал ничего хорошего, если честно.

 Что-то сверкнуло в глазах Шоу, и прежде чем Чарльз смог что-либо подумать, он резко подошел к нему и… по щеке полоснуло чем-то острым.

 Боже…  На него нахлынуло столько горьких воспоминаний.

 Шоу отошел с недовольным выражением лица. Вытащив платок, принялся стирать кровь с руки.

 - Тебя должны были уже научить кое-каким манерам.

Чарльз не мог говорить, только вздрогнул.

 - Такое клише, верно? Этот сценарий: темная комната, невинная жертва и богатый злодей.

 Новая пощечина, только теперь его стул опрокинулся. Чарльз не издал ни звука.

 Боль была ужасной. Однако, несравнима с той, когда Каин переломал кости на левой руке.

 Чарльз ненавидел боль. Он умел терпеть. Но с болью возвращались и страшные воспоминания, которые были еще хуже, чем она сама.

 - Думаю, ты должен быть благодарен мне, - сказал Шоу. – А то я мог ведь и детей забрать.

 Чарльз застонал, когда один из телохранителей выровнял стул. 

Эти люди были слишком жестоки. И Шоу в первую очередь, не говоря уже о его жадности и самодовольстве.

  У каждого человека наступает момент, когда он ломается. И Чарльз надеялся, что Эрик поспеет к тому времени.

 - Интересно, - мягко сказал Шоу, схватив Чарльза за подбородок. – Что нашел Эрик в таком оборванце, как ты?

 - Может, он ценит меня за то, какой я есть? – улыбнулся Чарльз, несмотря на обжигающую боль.

 За это, разумеется, ему снова врезали. Серьезно? И это все по тому же сценарию, что и в фильмах – злодей похищает невиновного, потом пытает его…  И это все, на что Шоу способен?

 - Эрик очень богат. Я уже не говорю о тех деньгах, которые принесет ему контракт со Старком-Хоулеттом. Ненадолго, но все же.

 - В жизни есть вещи дороже денег, - пробормотал Чарльз невнятно из-за разбитых и распухающих губ, а его рука была выгнута под неестественным углом.

 - Деньги управляют миром, и скоро у меня будет их достаточно, - гадко улыбнулся Шоу.

 Послышался стук в дверь, и голос телохранителя монотонно произнес:

 - Мистер Шоу, ЭрикЛеншерр здесь.

\- Пунктуален, как всегда! Чарльз, пора идти. Спасибо за содействие во всем этом.

 Шоу первым поднялся по лестнице, а двое телохранителей тащили Чарльза, вон из подвала и через заброшенное здание.

 

 И здесь, в богом забытом месте, стоял Эрик. Он выглядел довольно потрепанным и сломленным. На лбу проступили морщины. Увидев их, Эрик вспыхнул гневом и беспокойством с новой силой.

 - Эрик, - выдохнул Чарльз.

 Надежда, теплившаяся у него в душе, полыхнула огнем. И на мгновение он даже забыл о боли.

 Эрик еще никогда в жизни не жаждал чьей-то смерти так сильно, как сейчас смерти Шоу. Чарльза невозможно было узнать: весь в синяках, кровоподтеках, губы были разбиты, а правая рука искривлена.

 Эрик пытался контролировать себя. Единственное, что удерживало его, - план. И еще Шоу приставил пушку к голове Чарльза, которого теперь толкнули на колени.

 - Эрик, - проведя языком по губам, он вздрогнул от боли, слезы готовы были пролиться. Что-то еще в этих голубых глазах... Запрятанная глубоко правда. - Эрик, прости меня.

 Было слишком поздно, и Эрик знал это.

 - Знаю, Чарльз. Все будет хорошо, - Он продемонстрировал Шоу портфель. – Отпусти его. Ты считал, что сможешь просто уйти с этим?

 Шоу в ответ ухмыльнулся и сделал знак своим людям. Те вырвали портфель из рук Эрика.

 - А почему ты думаешь, что я оставлю вас в живых?

 Эрик сглотнул, сжав кулаки. Черт, почему так долго?

\- Я не звонил в полицию, но это не значит, что Эмма и Азазель не в курсе.

 Шоу не ответил. Он открыл портфель и просматривал документы.

 - Скоро все будет по-другому. К концу дня Эрик Леншерр исчезнет, оставив свою компанию и контракт Старка-Хоулетта Себастиану Шоу.

 Шоу закрыл портфель и передал своему телохранителю.

 - Все выполнено верно, - Он снова наставил пушку на Чарльза, снимая ее с предохранителя. – Пора прощаться.

 И тут Эрик наконец заметил ее, красную точку на стене. Он чуть было ее не пропустил.

 - Пригнись! – заорал он, падая на колени.

 Не обращая внимания на боль и дуло пистолета, Чарльз тоже упал, прикрыв голову рукой.

 Окна здания вмиг разлетелись, а к ним самим подбежали вооруженные солдаты. На них была военная форма, и эмблемы на одежде в виде пореза от трех когтей. Группа Хоулетта.

 Послышался еще один взрыв, который сорвал дверь с петель. Еще больше военных приблизились довольно быстро, с оружием, направленным на Шоу. Тот был напуган не на шутку. В мгновение ока он был обезоружен, прижат к полу и окружен оперативниками, которые могли бы убить его по первому же приказу.

 - Чарльз, - вскочил Эрик и подбежал к Чарльзу, осторожно обнимая его.

 Потом он внимательно осмотрел любимого и виновато произнес:

 - Прости, что втянул тебя.

 Когда все уже улеглось, неожиданно появился Тони в безупречном костюме-тройке и светлых очках летчика. Он следовал за Логаном, который что-то ему объяснял, сминая губами толстую сигару.

 - Что так долго? – спросил Эрик, обращаясь к Тони.

 - Нужно было собрать команду, приятель, - ответил Логан.

 Тут он сделал какой-то знак своей команде, и они ответили ему тем же.

 - И к тому же Тони хотел, чтобы все было грандиозно и шикарно.

 - Эрик, не волнуйся, я в порядке, - выдавил Чарльз.

 Когда Эрик укладывал его на каталку, тот застонал от боли.

 - Ты будешь в порядке, когда доктора так решат, - ответил Эрик, не выпуская руку Чарльза из своей.

 Никто из них не обращал внимания на крики Шоу. После этого всего Эрику лучше исчезнуть, Тони и Логан не дадут Чарльза в обиду. В конце концов, в борьбе на справедливость деньги играют большую роль.

 - Бывало и похуже, - пробормотал Чарльз, уже когда каталку вывезли из здания к машине скорой помощи. - Как дети? Магнито…? – Чарльз содрогнулся и сильно сжал руку Эрика, когда один из врачей начал обрабатывать рану на его щеке. А с рукой уже разберутся в больнице.

 - Магнито жив. А дети так сильно беспокоились о тебе. Мойра забрала их.

 Эрик отвел от его лица длинный локон и заправил за ухо.

 - Нам придется многое обсудить по возвращении домой.

 - Да, согласен, - помедлив, ответил Чарльз.

 Он хотел сказать что-то еще, однако его прервал сильный шум откуда-то сверху.

 - Эй! – закричал им Тони, улыбаясь. – Вы же знаете, как я люблю все грандиозное?

 И указал на что-то вдалеке.

 Это был вертолет с гордо красовавшимся на нем логотипом Старка.

 Хорошо, что местность была безлюдной и заброшенной. Шоу хоть что-то сделал верно.

 - Он действительно хочет доставить нас в больницу на вертолете? – удивился Чарльз, насколько мог в своем слабом состоянии.

 - Так быстрее, - согласился с Тони Эрик и, подняв Чарльза на руки, понес к вертолету.

 Кто-то из вооруженных засвистел.

 - О боже, - усмехнулся Чарльз, сдерживая боль.

 - Что такое? – опустил на него взгляд Эрик.

 Даже такой – весь в синяках и в крови – Чарльз был прекрасен.

\- Ничего, - нежно улыбнулся он. – Просто…

 И засмеялся.

 - Что просто? – Эрик выгнул бровь.

 - Все как в фильмах, разве нет? Меня похищают, затем ты как рыцарь в сияющих доспехах спасаешь меня. И в конце в сопровождении всей армии меня несут к вертолету на руках. Это почти как...

 Последние слова Чарльз сказал так тихо, что невозможно было ничего расслышать.

 - Что? – переспросил Эрик, наклонив к нему голову.

 - Это похоже на…  «и жили они долго и счастливо».

 Эрик приостановился на секунду, чтобы обдумать услышанное, а потом во всю засмеялся. Может, это адреналин, может, стресс или шок, но он готов был признать правоту Чарльза. С самого начала их история казалась современной сказкой. И как он раньше этого не понимал?

 Они оба, смеясь, сели в вертолет, и гул его двигателей заглушил крики Шоу. Чарльз дико устал и даже не заметил, как уснул на кожаном сидении. Все это время он не выпускал руку Эрика из своей.

____________________________

 Проснувшись в следующий раз, Чарльз чувствовал себя намного удобнее. Но боль еще напоминала о себе. Болеутоляющие не давали ему почувствовать ее в полную силу.

 Он лежал в частной палате, оснащенной всеми удобствами. Из окна открывался живописный вид на город. Роскошная мебель и кофейные столики были расставлены по палате так, словно тут побывал дизайнер.

 Чарльз был уверен, что огромная кровать, на которой он сейчас лежал, застелена простынями из египетского хлопка, а одеяла кашемировые. Повернув голову, он увидел спящего Эрика на стуле у постели.

 Волосы Эрика без геля казались еще светлее, а некоторые пряди даже упали на лоб. Он был одет в свитер и домашние штаны. Даже во сне лицо его было сосредоточенным, руки скрещены на груди, а голова повернута в сторону.

 Это выглядело так мило, что Чарльз даже рассмеялся.

 Конечно, Эрик спал не крепко и потому сразу проснулся. Стряхивая остатки грез, он потянулся к руке Чарльза, наклоняясь ближе.

 - Как ты?

 Лицо болело меньше.

 - Кажется, я немного навеселе из-за обезболивающих. Но прекрасно себя чувствую.

 Эрик улыбнулся и спросил:

 - Почему ты не рассказал мне?

 - Эммм…  ты же не спрашивал…  - Виноватый взгляд голубых глаз.

\- Чарльз.

 - Об этом никто не должен был знать, - ответил он, съежившись на подушках. – Это не имеет значения.

 - Ты владеешь Старком-Хоулеттом, - напомнил Эрик. – Это как обладать частью мира.

 - Это всего лишь деньги, - мрачно сказал Чарльз. – Я Чарльз Френсис Ксавье. Но, тем не менее, это не спасло меня от насилия в детстве, а мать от алкоголизма. Деньги не помогли ничем.

 - Прости…

 Эрик был так зол на то, что его прекрасный и идеальный человек в прошлом так страдал.

 Чарльз взглянул на него со своей обычной нежной улыбкой.

 - Если честно, я не умею управлять огромными корпорациями. И как ты знаешь, я числюсь соцработником. Так что я передал управление Тони и Логану.

Потом до Эрика дошло. Вот, значит, почему…

 - Выходит, это ты отдал мне контракт?

 - Боже, нет! - округлил глаза Чарльз.

 Это прозвучало так по-британски. Эрик не удержался от усмешки.

\- Я не знал ничего об этом, - продолжал Чарльз. – Все решал Тони. Он гений. Мы учились с ним вместе. И я и подумал, что будет лучше, если он станет управлять моей компанией. Логан тоже неплохо справляется, он талантлив и имеет большой опыт в разработке продукции. Логан консультирует многих наших работников. Кстати, он был моим телохранителем в детстве. Устраивал мне нагоняи до того, как Мойра меня нашла. Конечно, он приглядывал за мной. Но потом стало куда тяжелее, когда…

 Эрик поцеловал Чарльза – единственный приятный способ утихомирить его.

 - Неважно, - сказал они и провел пальцем по руке Чарльза. – Мне не так важны твои деньги.

 Эрик снова его поцеловал.

 - Я люблю тебя, будь ты Чарльзом Френсисом Ксавье или просто Чарльзом. Я люблю тебя.

 Чарльз уже собирался тоже признаться в любви, но тут дверь широко распахнулась.

 Зашли Логан и Тони, а за ними и дети. Самой последней вошла Мойра.

 Послышался громкий лай Магнито, и он появился с перевязкой на животе, еле у удерживаемый от прыжка на кровать.

 - Слава Богу, ты жив! – сказала Рейвен, стараясь не заплакать.

 - Чарльз! – Скотт и Джин взобрались к нему.

Алекс и Хэнк стояли рядом, радуясь, что все обошлось.

 - Мы волновались, - тихо произнес Алекс. – Добро пожаловать назад.

 - Все, все! – Объявил Тони, снимая свои очки. – Как насчет того, чтобы всем отправиться есть бургеры и фри? А мы поедим здесь и потолкуем с Чарльзом.

 Чарльз посмотрел на всех тех, кто любит его и заботится о нем, и невольно одинокая слеза покатилась по щеке.

 Он был любим в этом мире. 


	10. И жили они долго и счастливо

Эпилог.

Чарльз напевал про себя что-то веселенькое, спускаясь на кухню в особняке. Прошло более десяти лет, как он тут не был, – в доме своего детства. Все здесь ему напоминало об отчаянии и жестокости. Удача, что он смог убежать отсюда. Жизнь на улице, в холоде и голоде, была намного лучше, чем дома, где на тебе не оставляют живого места.

Сперва он не хотел сюда переезжать. Однако, Эрик и дети его убедили. Теперь они всей семьей обосновались здесь, в Вестчестере.

Рейвен и Джин были так поражены количеством комнат, что долго не могли выбрать. Как и ожидалось, Алекс и Хэнк взяли себе одну на двоих. И еще Хэнк был несказанно рад, что в поместье у него будет собственная лаборатория – лаборатория покойного отца Чарльза. Пришлось ее освежить и оборудовать.

Потихоньку ужасные воспоминания, боль и одиночество стали заменяться счастьем и веселой жизнью: лаем Магнито на заднем дворе в саду, смехом Рейвен и служанок во время их сплетен, мелкими взрывами в лаборатории, когда Тони заходил к Хэнку, вечно появляющимся из ниоткуда Азазелем, расхаживающим сигарой в зубах и стоящим на страже безопасности жителей дома Логаном. 

Громкий голос вернувшейся домой Рейвен, раздавшийся из холла, оторвал Чарльза от его приятных мыслей.

\- Самая лучшая распродажа в моей жизни! – воскликнула она, войдя на кухню.

В руках у нее было полно сумок с покупками. Она бросила все их на пол и подбежала к Чарльзу, чтобы поцеловать в щеку.

\- Полагаю, шоппинг прошел удачно? – поинтересовался он, добавляя воды в чайник, чтобы приготовить чаю на всех.

\- Если кто-то скажет, что черный в моде, то я убью их, - произнесла Эмма, появляясь на пороге. – Отвратительно.

Она аккуратно поставила покупки на пол и села на ближайший стул с королевской грацией.

К большому удивлению Эрика, Рейвен и Эмма поладили. Он предполагал катастрофу, которая еще и на нем отразится.

\- Все пройдет, - сказал нежный голосок Стефани Роджерс.

Она прекрасно вписалась в семью. Красивая, чуткая и добрая, прямо как принцесса из тех сказок, что читала Джин. Но это не делало ее тряпкой. Она умела отстаивать свою позицию, и иногда даже нагоняла страх на Тони Старка.

\- Вот бы красный был в моде, - пробормотала Джин.

Она тоже бросила покупки и побежала к Чарльзу в объятия.

\- А где мальчики? – спросила Стефани, открыв пакетик с печеньями.

\- Они в бомбоубежище, - несчастно вздохнув, ответил Чарльз. 

Когда девушки поехали на шоппинг, парни решили устроить что-то вроде мальчишника, только со взрывами.

\- Мойра тоже скоро должна подъехать. Она просила передать, ей жаль, что она не смогла пойти с вами.

\- Помяни черта, - хмыкнула Эмма, услышав шаги в коридоре.

Зашли Эрик, Логан, Скотт, Алекс, Тони, Азазель и Хэнк, все покрытые сажей и копотью.

\- Думаю, нам придется перерасчитать необходимое количество взрывных веществ, - пробормотал Хэнк, вытирая очки о свою грязную майку.

\- Надеюсь, ты имеешь в виду, что их должно быть больше, - подчеркнул Тони.

Увидев Стефани, он сразу расцвел и подбежал к ней.

Эрик же подошел к Чарльзу и обнял его, а тот нисколько не возражал против его грязной одежды.

\- Я сделал, как ты просил, - сказал он, поцеловав Чарльза. – Все живы и здоровы.

\- И слава Богу, - закатил глаза тот.

\- Держитесь от меня подальше, - предупредила Эмма, одарив мужчин ледяным взглядом. – Не дай Бог с моей блузкой что-нибудь случится, то…

\- Это было довольно весело, честно говоря, - сказал Азазель, смахивая себя пепел. – За исключением того, что Логан чуть не прикончил нас всех.

\- Все взорвалось как в фильмах! – восторженно заявил Скотт, потянувшись за печеньем, которое Стефани положила на стол.

\- Эй! – прокричал Логан, но на лице растянулась широкая усмешка. - Я всего лишь хотел прикурить.

\- Мы же сказали - никакого огня во время испытаний! – Алекс стянул с себя майку. – Смотри, что ты наделал!

\- Ой, перестань вести себя как девчонка, - ответил Логан, усевшись на стул и положив ноги на другой.

\- Что у нас на ужин? – быстро перевела тему Рейвен.

Через несколько секунд поднялся такой крик со всех сторон, что невозможно было ничего услышать. Все наперебой кинулись высказывать свои пожелания.

\- Я предлагаю гуляш и... томатные клецки, - сказал Чарльз и поцеловал Эрика, морща нос от запаха сажи.

\- Значить, гуляш, - решил Эрик, потеревшись носом о щеку Чарльза.

Увидев это, Рейвен сделала вид, будто ее сейчас вырвет от таких нежностей.

\- Чарльз? Эрик? – позвала Джин, глядя на них своими изумрудными глазами. – А мне можно маленькую сестренку?

Все смолкли и посмотрели на нее.

\- С чего вдруг такие мысли, милая? – усмехнулась Эмма.

\- Ну, Эмма и Стефани учат чему-то Рейвен, а потом Рейвен учит меня. И… мне бы хотелось маленькую сестренку, чтобы я тоже ее чему-то научила…

\- У нас полно комнат, - сказал Чарльз, жуя нижнюю губу и не сводя взгляда с Эрика.

Тот кивнул. Он уже давно смирился, что, когда дело доходит до Чарльза и спасения невинных душ, лучше поддаться.

\- И это полезно Скотту - быть со своими сверстниками.

\- Мне можно еще одного братика? – спросил Скотт.

\- Господи, - застонала Рейвен, откусив печенье. – Ребята, вы будете как Браджелина в мире бизнеса.

\- Они приютят детей с каждого штата, - широко улыбнулся Тони.

Он потянулся грязными руками к печеньям, но Стефани тут же шлепнула по ним. Улыбка вернулась, когда она начала кормить его печеньем из своих рук.

\- Вот черт, - громко засмеялся Логан, ударив по кофейному столику так, что посуда задребезжала. – Все вас будут называть Чериком.

\- Или Эрича, - добавил Хэнк.

И кухня наполнилась звуками смеха. Но длилось это до тех пор пока снова не встал вопрос о меню на ужин. Тут Эрик всех утихомирил и объявил, что гуляш, и точка.

Через два месяца Эрик сделал Чарльзу предложение. В этом же году они поженились, а свадьбу сыграли в Вестчестере.

Чарльз начал свою клятву со слов:

\- Когда-то я был потерян, но теперь нашел себя.

К концу его обета Эрик не смог сдержать слез. Но это, разумеется, были скупые мужские слезы, так что все в порядке.

Выходит, счастливый конец существует.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> At first I want to thank Deminos - the author of the original fic. Thank you very much, darling. You inspired us to translate this fic.
> 
> Большое спасибо це дивовижне життя за фанфик. Она первая предложила перевод, но впоследствии отказалась. И я бы никак не справилась бы без помощи Charlie Monaghan - второго переводчика. Ты просто чудо, Charlie!  
> Низкий поклон иллюстратору - Король Артур и его рыжая Гвиневра с зонтиком)))


End file.
